The Alliance of Nations
by 1Translator21
Summary: Translation Vol 14 The abrupt expansion of the Sorcerer Kingdom has caught the attention of all the surrounding nations. Now with fear of being ruled by an undead they will band together to battle this threat. How will Ainz Ooal Gown react? Original story: La Alianza Tosladrag by Tinmand23
1. Prologue

The dark room, A night with clear skies illuminated the room of The Platinum Dragon Lord. His titanic body was swathed in moonlight causing it to glow a pure white color.

The last son of the ancient Dragon Emperor was imposing in the dark room, his eyes closed, but not blind to the events of the place.

His thoughts came and went from one subject to another from a trivial topic to one with great impact on the world. The affairs of human as well as demi-human society were not of interest to him, he considered it as mere triviality. What interested this dragon were the beings that could cause imbalance in the world, as "players" they were known. Platinum Dragon Lord considered that these beings came from a divine race that descended from the heavens, either to work in favor of the world or to break it completely.

His vigilance over these beings called "players" began every century, every century would come to monitor the entire continent in search of "players." He could not afford not to do it, after all, he was the only one who could stop them or die trying.

The first encounter he had with something close to the "Players" was a vampire, her mere presence would shake any race that existed including his own. And although he had not fought with all his strength, he had to flee. Not because he was inferior to that vampire but because he should not create an uproar all over the place, since, if he did, he would call attention to all kinds of organizations. And if the news about this vampire spread it would cause a great uproar in nearby nations.

At first he believed that she was a "player", however, her aura as well as her movements and reactions were not normal. Also the way he had acted was not hostile but rather trying to get close to talk to this being, however, he responded with violence and an overwhelming thirst for blood.

Shortly after this he learned of the extermination of this monster at the hands of an Adamantine Adventurer, known as Momon Of Darkness. That immediately caught his attention, he was sure this being would not be of this world if he could defeat that monster. He had checked it himself, and yet there was proof of it. The official account of the adventurers' guild of E-Rantel said that; some silver-rank adventurers went in search of bandits who kidnapped and assaulted caravans. That group of adventurers was massacred as well as the bandits who were near the place, except for one subject. A silver-ranked adventurer had survived, thanks to a potion she had received from Momon Of Darkness.

Soon after, he contacted the adventurer who was at the time in the range of Mitril, and he told a story. The story of his sudden appearance in the lands of Re-Estize, according to the adventurer; Once this vampire who was named by him as "honyopenyoko" along with her other accomplice whose name is unknown, destroyed what had once been the home of Momon. The Kingdom from which Momon comes from is unknown.

The adventurer after explaining some details about these vampires, volunteered to destroy the vampire. Momon would go alone, to fight with the vampire, however, a group of Mithril ranked adventurers - specifically the leader - also offered to go. Momon's warning was clear, the vampire's power was something these adventurers could not hope to overcome.

The confrontation between Momon Of Darkness and the Vampire "honyopenyoko" left a whole section of the forest a lifeless desert. The group of mithril ranked adventurers ended up being annihilated as the now "Hero" had predicted. The acts of Momon were considered more than enough to promote him to adamantine rank.

A hero ... The Dark Hero "Momon" ... and ...

The Platinun Dragon Lord began to remember more of his exploits that were sung by the bards in taverns, and adventurers who saw him as a figure to reach.

The Wise King of the Forest, The Giant Basilisk, and ... "The Demon Emperor jaldabaoth"

The Demon Emperor Jaldaboth, another of the beings of great power that had faced The Dark Hero Momon. Jaldabaoth was a being who was on par with Momon. The Hero who had murdered the vampire of unfathomable power.

His appearance left a mark in the Re-Estize Kingdom, was such that the Kingdom was weakened even more than it already was. The demon had invaded with a single objective in the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

He was looking for an item of great power within the main stores of the Re-Estize Kingdom, as the demon was of such power this item naturally attracted him. After facing Momon in single combat, he retired along with the demon servants. The power of them is unknown, but it is known that only one of them could overwhelm the strongest member of the adamantine ranked adventures "Blue Rose" -Evileye-.

Tsua knew Evileye,they had actually been traveling companions on his journey to fight the Demon Gods, she was strong, no doubt someone capable of overwhelming her was unthinkable. Only some subjects of the slane theocracy and other countries could do that, but they were few.

After the retreat of Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth, many people who had been kidnapped by the devil's henchmen disappeared without a trace and their whereabouts are unknown, and the item that had attracted him was never found. The task of searching for it was entrusted to the wizard's guild.

But that would not be his only appearance in the Human Realms. One after another appeared, beings of immense power that wreaked havoc in the Human Realms.

Tsua did not know in what way they were related to each other, after all, a vampire had appeared, a hero, a demon and in case there was not enough of undead. The Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gown manifested gave his appearance and next to his supreme power.

He was aware of all his actions, for example: What happened in the Katse plains, the Re-Estize Kingdom army massacre that had more than 200,000 troops was the cherry on the cake to affirm that this, this being that had manifested in such a way was a "player".

His greatest fears became reality the calamity of 200 years ago, would happen again and would manifest in the form of "The Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gowm" a being of Divine power such as "The Eight Greed Kings".

He began to remember, what happened 500 years ago when the Eight Greed Kings appeared, they destroyed many countries, killed many of their race and of all the death that he remembered most was that of his father "The Dragon Emperor" with sum ease, the remaining dragons hid while others fled, it seemed the end of everything until the event happened for which they would go down in history

Everything they had achieved together was coveted by each one of them. The term "The Eight Greed Kings" had not been used so perfectly.

They were destroyed among themselves by the power of the whole continent, until none were left alive; After the battle that shook the whole world. Tua studied its level magic, picked up the equipment that they left after their arduous battle and made sure to protect it.

The armament was very valuable made of a much unknown material much better than there were at that time there were swords, armor and magical objects.

Now it was time to act, to use the objects that were considered divine, Tsua believed it because he had never seen anything more resistant and powerful as these weapons.

The bitter memories of his youth were still fresh in his mind, but now was not time to remember the past. He had to focus on what would happen in the future.

The Sorcerer Kingdom had placed the Baharuth Empire as a vassal country with implacable speed. If he followed logic then it would be the Re-Estize Kingdom that would follow, and he was wrong.

Shortly after the events of the Holy Kingdom and the new Doctrine that appeared in it, they had a very significant impact on the future events of the world. If this doctrine that worshiped the Sorcerer King were to expand then he would have the whole world on it's knees. He could not let that happen.

It was his duty to stop the advance of the Sorcerer Kingdom, however, the actions of the Sorcerer King caught his attention.

The siege of the Demon Emperor Jalbaoth did not go unnoticed by Tsua.

The Holy Kingdom of the North had been besieged by the Demon Emperor Jaldaboth, the number of deaths that caused were countless and in addition to that. The wall that separated them from the abelion hills was destroyed as if it were paper.

After that, the army of demi-humans battled with all the cities of the Holy Kingdom of the North, leaving in its wake death and despair.

The first city to fall was the fortress city "Kalinsha" which was the closest to the wall. In that encounter the forces of the Holy Kingdom as well as the adventurers tried to stop the onslaught of "The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth", but it was useless. The power of the Devil was immense, he had crushed the whole army of the Northern Holy Kingdom with his Demonic form. In the massacre, Kylardo Custodio and The Queen Calca Bessarez died.

After being cornered and unable to defeat the Devil, the few who remained withdrew and shortly after went to the Sorcerer Kingdom to ask for help against "The Demon Emperor" who continued tormenting its inhabitants day and night.

This lead to - The Sorcerer King - after seeing the state in which the Holy Kingdom was in, was to personally face the Devil.

The actions of the Sorcerer King caused great repercussion among the population, either, liberating cities where there were concentration camps in which they were made to work until the human body was killed, and if someone died, it was thrown aside as garbage. And another, not to say the most emblematic of his acts was undoubtedly.

The battle between Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gown and The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. his battle had been fierce and had been of such magnitude that Tsua who was asleep had awakened abruptly.

When he saw his battle he could only describe it as "The Clash of the Gods", he saw all kinds of spells that in his long life he could never contemplate, darkness and fire two colossal forces, collided again and again making the world cry. The cold sensation of being nothing more than a bug in front of these colossi came very close to Tsua.

And at the end of the meeting the victorious "The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth" came out, this event brought no more than despair to the citizens of the Holy Kingdom.

The death of the Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gown did not take long to be a news of great repercussion in the other Kingdoms. It had even reached the Sorcerer's Kingdom, which by then seemed indifferent to the situation, in fact, anyone who knew the reputation of the Sorcerer King had seen as a joke the death of the Sorcerer King. Many said that it was nothing more than a joke of some kind.

And as many people had predicted, not to say all. The Sorcerer King appeared once again to face the Devil and this time he was the victor of the fierce battle. Bringing with it the liberation of the Holy Kingdom, little by little the liberation army expelled all the semi-humans who had invaded the Holy Kingdom and after that it was the coronation of the new Holy King, the Brother of the deceased Calca Bessarez, Caspond.

Because of these events the majority of the people of the Northern Holy Kingdom began to see the Sorcerer King as a God who had descended from the heavens to purge the wickedness of the world and bring the era of prosperity for all species.

Eventually a part of the population of the Holy Kingdom angered more than all this happened in the Holy Kingdom of the South that had not been besieged which led to an ideological confrontation and soon erupted into a civil war.

The Holy Kingdom of the South who maintained their customs, their beliefs in the sacred and considered the Sorcerer King to be an undead pagan was rejected and spat on the ideology of the people of the Holy Kingdom of the North.

Rumors spread that Jaldaboth was a servant of the Sorcerer King that he ordered him to destroy the Holy Kingdom and later kill him, thus obtaining the adoration of the people. The opinion of the people about the undead would improve and this after being seen as a savior would soon manipulate the population at will.

The Holy Kingdom of the North who saw and suffered all the misfortunes, could not continue to hear such things about their savior and so the entire Northern Holy Kingdom imposed its doctrine of worship towards the Sorcerer King, now they were separated as they had never been, the drop that spilled the glass and the perfect excuse to take the power of the kingdom, was the sudden death of the Holy King Caspond.

Soon each of the sides blamed the other saying that they sent murderers, in order to take the power of the Kingdom. And It wasn't long until it erupted into civil war.

The coalition of "The Holy Kingdom of the South" consisted of the majority of the nobles and the Ex-captain of the Order of the Paladins "Remedios Custodio" on the other hand was the population of the Holy Kingdom of the North, together with a part of the order of paladins led by the Hero of Kalinsha "Neia Baraja" at the end of the confrontation. The winner ended up being the Holy Kingdom of the North.

At the end of the civil war, everything was destroyed and, in order to survive, the Holy Kingdom gave all lands to the Sorcerer Kingdom in exchange for help.

They gladly accepted this offer and the people after seeing their God walk again through their lands, decided to crown him as the new Holy King after this a new church was formed to worship the Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gown

All these events did nothing but intrigue him and The Re-Estize Kingdom that had bowed its head recently only made things worse. The Sorcerer Kingdom now had more land than the other countries, eventually the surrounding countries found this worrisome, Tsua as one of the dragon councilors gave the idea of an alliance of all nearby nations to curb the expansion of the Sorcerer Kingdom, most of these nations were demi-human except for two countries, the Slane Theocracy and the Torand Kingdom the latter was small but as they are surrounded by many different species they managed to become strong, not so much as the slane theocracy but better than the Baharuth empire.

The Draconic Kingdom that did not want a war and did not agree, but he found out that they also asked for help from the Sorcerer Kingdom, practically they had already lost almost all human nations. All this was very alarming, so all the plans for the alliance of nations.

Immersed in memories and thoughts, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching.

It was his old friend Rigrit, and along with her was the cardinal of the earth Raymond Zag Lauransan.

"It's good to see you again Vaision Tsaindoruks Platinum Dragon Lord".


	2. Chapter 1 part 1 Winds of War

**AN: I just want to make it clear that I am not the original author and I am simply translating it. The original author is Tinmand23 "La Allianza Tosladrag" make sure to go show him your support. **

It was a sunny morning and Ainz who was watching as his city that for months was sad and lifeless, was now brimming with life and light.

Trade intensified significantly, food prices were low, there was no crime, there were no more robberies, it could be said that it was the safest city in the world, it was clearly due to the fear that the Sorcerer King and his subordinates caused. A demi-human district for goblins, ogres, Lizard Men, Toad Men and other species

The dwarves were a key factor in the construction of buildings such as The Library of Asurbanipal which was managed by Hejinmal, a gigantic 4-storey building in which all the books that Hejinmal could get, of course, were mostly stories, myths and legends, another was the orphanage which was administered by Yuri Alpha who at the same time trained the widows of the soldiers who went to war to be professors, by law the population had to have a basic education like reading and writing.

, the city grew bigger, the small villages to which the poor citizens had been sent to now flourished cities arose, the most important was the Meat Village, which was now the most frequented trade center, it was mainly used for healing potions, medicinal plants, crafts finally became a very important part of the Sorcerer Kingdom all citizens slowly accepted the nature of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the changes it implemented, another significant change was the Adventurers Guild that now had about 600 members, this made it the largest building was mostly platinum and a few from Mithril and orichalcum, the adamantine adventurers were still "Darkness" The only Adamantine team of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Adventurers of the Sorcerer Kingdom were different from any other nation and did not devote themselves to hunting monsters but trained in the dungeon outside the Sorcerer Kingdom and became stronger and stronger even an Orichalcum rank of the Sorcerer Kingdom equaled one of Adamantine Rank of any nation due to the arduous training and the amount of articles of high range manufactured by the runic blacksmiths, the dragons were the aerial transport that was used for long distances and had become one of the attractions of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

The Holy Kingdom that was shaken by the civil war ceded the lands to the Sorcerer Kingdom because of this the Sorcerer King commanded his subjects to rebuild all the devastated cities while the surviving humans went to the Sorcerer Kingdom to stay as refugees, to rebuild all of the Kingdom they had to have a very large workforce for humans but for the Sorcerer King it was not very difficult to command elder litch along with Golems to this task, it would take no more than 4 months, the demi-humans of the Abelion hills followed their life normally but they also worshiped Ainz as a God and although in the past they attacked the Holy Kingdom now they would not do anything since they were part of the Sorcerer Kingdom and also because they were saved from Jaldaboth the Devil who used them as cannon fodder and killed those who opposed

They stopped killing each other, the weakest by fear went to live in the Sorcerer Kingdom, which were mainly ogres, goblins and other species, those who stayed were trained by Cocytus now that he had finished training and eliminated any threat towards the Lizard Men He proposed the task of taking full advantage of the demi-humans he had heard of powerful races so he gladly accepted the task entrusted to him by his Master.

On the other hand the Lizard Men lived their lives normally and much better there were no food shortages and the number of travelers also intensified, the travelers were strong, in the range of adventurers they would be in mithril due to the training of Cocytus who saw that they had potential to grow, they stopped being tribes now they were like a human city together with the toad men with whom a long time ago they were bitter enemies now coexisted with them due to the desire of their God Ains Ooal Gowm, soon also they became official as a border city between Th Sorcerer Kingdom and The Dwarf Kingdom.

Immersed in his thoughts, Ainz spoke without realizing that someone was behind him.

"Everything seems to have improve"

"It's like Ainz-sama says" said Demiurge

"Although there are still some stupid humans who still oppose Ainz -sama"

"D-Demiurge ... .."

Damn I did not realize he was there, when I go in to start. Ains hurriedly tries to put on a theme to use as a facade.

"I see that you arrived early how are the experiments going ..." Ainz said

"Ahh as expected from you Ainz - sama always attentive to every detail" Said Demiurge

"As you will see we have finished experimenting with the sheep of the Holy Kingdom and discovered that their skin can only serve for scrolls up to 2nd tier, it is honestly a disappointment not to be able to even reach the 3rd tier "said Demiurge

Well, I saved myself, although I would've liked to have seen those Chimeras but I didn't think they were of such a low tier that they could only hold up to tier 2 in Yggdrassil, their skin could contain up to 4 good tiers, I suppose I expected too much.

"Well, I'll give it to you Demiurge"

"Yes, Ainz -sama"

"Demiurge what do you think the next step will be now?" Ainz said although he was still a skeleton his brain and his nonexistent stomach hurt him even though he had practiced it many times he still could not stand the pain when he spoke alone with Demiurge or Albedo but I have to do it anyway because I always want to know what they think of "My Master Plan".

I will say that it is a test to know if it is progressing if they ask me and so I can know what Demiurge thinks about me without being discovered Ainz thought cheerfully sincerely surrendered to the proposals he wanted to make known because he once made a suggestion again hoping to redeem his mistake that happened with Albedo the when he read his suggestion, those words were embedded in the being of Ainz so he tried again but the same thing happened.

Albedo that time was really angry and sent to find who suggested it, ahh what fear.

"Well to start, the first point would be that the Holy Kingdom and the Abelion Hills belong to the Sorcerer Kingdom to find a way to subdue the forest elves north of the Slane Theocracy and thus be able to surround the Slane Theocracy to be able to Eliminate them once and for all "Said Demiurge

There could only be doubts and more doubts in Ainz' mind

Eh? Surrounding them? Wait, will we eliminate a country? When this happens we are supposed to convince them to be part of us how is it that I happen to want to eliminate them?

While Ainz was still in his thoughts, Demiurge was fantasizing about his Master's plans, Ainz did not notice until he turned around and saw Demiurge with a Machiavellian smile according to Ainz, which made cold sweat run down the back of Ainz although he was a skeleton and could not secrete substances.

No no no no do not let Demiurge think I'm planning something, dammit I'm supposed to say something now, think.

"I see it's just like you say Demiurge, although my desire is not to kill indiscriminately, it's likely that someone powerful is there"

It is the last place where there can be someone really strong, according to the legends of this world. The Slane Theocracy was founded by the Six Great Gods 600 years ago when humanity was dying the Six Great Gods descended to the earth to save them and choosing the human race over all the others when these died they left behind divine equipment according to theocracy, the last remaining god Shurshana the God of Death who was killed by the 8 Kings of Greed is said to be a un-dead.

It is likely that they are players from Yggdrasil, I have no proof of it yet but it is highly probable they also left descendants for what is dangerous but even so if there were players in the past and they left their team then they may have left some items as well.

Ains spent a lot of time thinking that he did not realize that Demiurge was with him.

"Demiurge ..."

"Yes, Ains-sama?

"Send some spies to the Slane Theocracy and order eight fingers to search for information on magical items that are in the slane theocracy. It is likely that powerful items will be found there."

"As ordered by Ainz-sama," Demiurge said with a bow and a smile.

When Demiurge left the room, Ainz was made in his chair plunged back into his thoughts.

Demiurge mentioned something of elves if there are some of them then it would be good for Aura and Mare to know more of their species. Will there be a school for elves?

Ah true now that I remember there are three elves who were slaves maybe they can know more about where their home is and how to get there, that snake also told me some stories about elves should call it I'm also curious about an Elvish Kingdom ... huh In Yggdrasil there was a world that was the home of the Alfheim elves. If I remember correctly, it would be good to take an excursion.

Ainz opened a map that was nearby and looked south where the Slane Theocracy was apparently near, there was a huge forest.

"It is very possible that they fled there after the accursed tree incident, that would confirm why the Theocracy Slane has elven slaves"

[Message] [Aura, can you hear me?]

[Ainz-sama, how can I serve you]

[I want You, Mare, Ryraryus and the 3 elves to come to my room at E-Rantel]

[Understood Ainz-sama]

Deep in the slane theocracy, in a meeting room all the most important people of this nation were here, the cardinals, the maximum pontiff and so on.

The speaker who started the meeting was the water cardinal Ginedine Delan Gwerfe

"The issue to be dealt with today, everyone knows about the expansion of the Sorcerer's Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gowm"

It was obvious that everyone was worried about the movements of the Sorcerer King and they were following him very closely

"This is worrying at this rate, humanity will fall, the Sorcerer King already has the Baharuth Empire, the Re-Eztise Kingdom and now the Holy Kingdom, how much longer will it be for the whole of humanity to be completely conquered" said Maximilian grunting

"As you know after the end of the civil war in the Holy Kingdom a new doctrine appeared led by a Paladin named Neia Baraja" said Dominic with hatred

"In the end they gave in to evil" said Maximilian

"We can not blame them Maximilian they were being massacred by Jaldaboth, sooner or later it was going to happen" Ginedine said

"We did not do anything in the war of the Re-Estize Kingdom against the Baharuth Empire, we did not do anything in the invasion of Jaldaboth to the Holy Kingdom" Dominic said

"And now we lost two great nations" Raymond said following Dominic's line

"Although the Sorcerer King may have been plotting all this behind the scenes" said Ivon

"It may be possible but if that is the case it would kill it's own subordinate, Jaldaboth was an entity on par with Momon," Raymond said.

"We were happy when it was announced that the Sorcerer King had died, the only thing left to do was to persuade and help Momon," Dominic said.

"But it turned out that he had survived and seized the hills abelion * tch *" Maximilian said with disgust

"We know that Jaldaboth was an entity on par with Momon that went against the ideologies of the Sorcerer King who had at his disposal demon maidens of overwhelming power comparable to the Godkin perhaps, now the Sorcerer King has them" Raymond said

"It is natural for the Sorcerer King to eliminate Jaldaboth he was very problematic for the Sorcerer King" said Ivon

"Another possibility is that simply the Sorcerer King only took advantage of the situation and so his reputation among the people of the Holy Kingdom would rise" Dominic said.

"It sounds convincing, when he himself went to the Holy Kingdom he showed his strength and at the same time saved them so that they would see him as their savior" said Ginedine

"Jaldaboth was the beginning of everything, can the Sorcerer King have already foreseen all these events? Everything seems very convenient for him" said Ivon

Everyone stayed thinking about the subject for a while until ...

"It is very true, it appeared in a village near the forest tob, I destroy the solar script, it may be that all the events that happened have been the work of the Sorcerer King" Raymond said

"The Vampire, The Demon Emperor Jaldaboth, Momon The Dark Hero we discard that the first two are subordinates of the Sorcerer King" said Ivon

"That leaves us with Momon who killed the vampire and also facing Jaldaboth that is possibly on par with the Sorcerer King, it is likely he is a descendant of the Gods although no one knows where he comes from right now" said Ginedine

"They all appeared one after another is likely that Momon appeared to balance that lack of power" said Maximilian

"According to the information given by the black scripture Momon said that vampires destroyed the country where he lived in and went in search of revenge, he use a crystal of immense power to kill it very similar to that of our gods" Dominic said

"According to his words he found it in a very distant ruins as we see it could be that he was a descendant of the 8 Kings of Greed" Dominic said

"If that's true then we have to convince him to join our cause the Dragon Lord of the Agrand Republic could know more about Momon" Raymond said

"It is very likely the son of the Dragon Emperor who at that time faced them can know certain details about the offspring of one of the 8 Greed kings" said Ivon

"We can not keep our arms crossed without doing anything, now is the time to act, we are the last hope of humanity" said Berenice

"We received a report from the Agrand Republic for an alliance against the Sorcerer King along with other demi-human nations and the nation of Torand" Ginedine said

"We have no other choice but to accept it even if it hurts we have to ally with those heretics" Ivon said with contempt

"We have no choice if we want to survive, the Sorcerer King is a greater threat, let's accept it" said Raymond

All accepted the proposal although they did it by force since they had no way of defeating it alone, there was also the nation of Torand, everyone in the room knew that place.

A long time ago when humanity was dying there were two groups of humans who worshiped the Six Great Gods who saved and venerated them, with whom they founded the Slane Theocracy and the other group was a group of humans who took refuge in mountains for fear of demi-humans and other superior species, the latter were nomads until they found an Elven Kingdom. The nation of Torand, named after the travelers, nobody knew how to get there or how to enter due to the affinity of the elves by magic they put invisible barriers that could not be passed in there, the elves welcomed them because of the battered state in which those humans were in, little by little they became accustomed, they mixed among themselves and the half-Elves who were very superior in magic but physically weak, they could train but would never become great warriors, on the other hand the Elves were very skilled in many things the Elf King was the one who had the most magical power and he was skillful in hand-to-hand combat, naturally certain skills of knowledge for this post were needed and the centuries passed peacefully in this nation.

The day came when the elves, half-elves, humans had to fight against the Demon Gods and thus a pact was made with the Slane Theocracy, they sent their greatest warriors to war against the Demon Gods too many died in the end only 1 / 3 of the population of Torand, the theocracy was also ruined after the calamity.

This was what caused instability in the Nation of Torand, a new Elf appeared with the eyes of different color a Red as blood and the other blue as the dark sky at night many considered that this was the mark of a King and went to who nobody would know until later that it was the worst mistake they would make.

"The issue concerning using the relic of the gods I think we are all in favor of using it against one of the strongest subordinates of the Sorcerer King" Raymond said

It was a unanimous decision

"Well now we need to put those elves aside," Ginedine said when Dominic interrupted him.

"-The elves will try to attack us when our defenses are low, as how can you even think about leaving them aside" said Dominic

This left them with a bitterness in the mouth, it did not surprise them since Dominic's temperament was not very calm

"The threat of Ainz Ooal Gowm is bigger Dominic" Raymond said in a voice full of coldness, everything was silent

"According to reports, the Forest Elf King began to act, destroyed the outpost by himself and eliminated part of the poppy and holocaust scripture" Raymond said

"This is very bad, we're surrounded, what can we do now?" Said Berenice

"We will leave them aside for now" said Raymond

"Even though it hurts, we can not fight on two fronts" Ginedine said

"I agree" Maximilian said

"Yes, now we need allies to oppose the Sorcerer King" Raymond said

"You're right, now that the Sorcerer King has control over most of the continent, there are only a few left who can face it," Ginedine said bitterly.

"A Great War, like the time of the Demon Gods happen" Murmuro Raymond

"Well it's time for the descendants of the gods and that child to act," said Raymond

"We need to send an emissary for the meeting with the agrand republic, who will be the representative?" Maximilian said

"I will go along with the 4th and 5th seats of the black scripture"Raymond said


	3. Chapter 1 part 2 Winds of War

**AN: I just want to make it clear that I am not the original author and I am simply translating it. The original author is Tinmand23 "La Allianza Tosladrag" make sure to go show him your support.**

In the Elvish Kingdom located south of the slane theocracy, its territory extended through the Great Evasha Forest of a radius of 100 thousand kilometers divided into two parts by a huge lake in the form of a serpent, in the forest inhabited by monsters that for most humans were dangerous because they could not detect them, they moved stealthily and attacked by surprise.

Due to this the elves still supported the attack on the slane theocracy, the elves knew very well their forest in addition to having their senses more acute than that of the humans.

The Crescent Lake surrounds the capital of the Elvish Kingdom to the outskirts of the walls of the city thousands of figures are observed fighting with spears, swords and shields falling one after another.

The attack of the theocracy had been more intense during the last months because they had encamped on the outskirts of the Royal Capital and had conglomerated.

They would have finished with all the elves in this last decisive battle and thus end the endless war that had lasted for decades but ... suddenly there was a rumble coming from above, something heavy had fallen on the battlefield you could see the radius of effect that had been caused by the rising figure.

"What is it?" said a soldier with fear

Suddenly a soldier armed with courage launched an attack on the figure but ...

"M-monster"

The soldier who should have been near the figure had been torn apart in several places in an instant.

Another attack but the same happened and his head flew to where the army of the slane theocracy was.

All had remained silent they stopped listening to the clash of weapons because the aura emitted by the figure was a dark vortex, voices could be heard coming out of what seemed to be holding in both hands a sword and finally you could see the figure "The Blood Elf" Camnlath Solarshade the King of the Elves.

The victory to which the humans of the slane theocracy approached had become a mere illusion, everything fell apart, everyone had felt the enormous presence and power that radiated Camnlath Solarshade could not do anything. They were so terrified that their legs could not be move, the tremors of the present soldiers and even elves could be heard in the shivering of their armor.

The elves who were losing now saw a victory after so much time they should be glad for about this but they could not, their King could not distinguish enemies or allies, he was going to kill all who were in his way, be it elves, humans or any other creature.

Camnlath using one of his level 6 spells [Dragon Wrath] with which his sword was enchanted, cast the spell making a horizontal cut, you could see the flames coming out of the sword with an intense red color like the magma of a volcano . And in an instant he had destroyed what was supposed to be a part of the slane theocracy along with a part of the poppy scripture that was hidden in the woods.

Watching as his troops advanced the elf of a stature of 1.84 cm with heterochromatic eyes one red and the other white with hair that reached to his shoulders, and dyed a silvery white color.

Wearing a full body armor made of an unknown metal, at first glance it looked very heavy but it was the opposite Camnlath felt very light, this was YGGDRASIL armor made with the material that Ainz had given the Master Blacksmith in the Dwarf Kingdom, it had a jet black color with a purple tone on the shoulders had runes in one was the symbol ᚠᚢᛖᚷᛟ and ᛁᛖᛚᛟ (fire and ice respectively), the chest had been drawn a pair of dragons that looked hostilely showing his fangs and exhaling fire, he wore a crimson red cape, on his waist a legendary sword was sheathed for the inhabitants of the new world one that terrified everyone who looked at it one of the swords that came from the era of 8 Greed Kings "ᛗᚨᛏᚨ ᛞᚱᚨᚷᛟᚾᛖᛊ" (Mata Dragones) named after the King of Elves, obviously the name said it all, it looked like an e Two-handed long spada was so dark a black color that it looked like it was going to swallow the world in its darknes, it was adorned with impeccable details, the body had a reddish sheen like blood, the handle had an engraving with form of the jaws of a dragon, the sword had a level 6 spell [Dragon's Wrath, also equipped with various magical items such as: [Gauntlets of alacrity] Increased melee attack speed and distance by 3.5, [Ring of Health] Regeneration of 2HP / S, [Crown of the fallen] Increased the HP points by 6 and MP by 9 was activatable which had the effect of swapping the MP by HP each HP point by 4 MP points.

The Elven King Camnlath Solarshade "The Blood Elf" was not a bad King, in the first century of his reign was pacific full of prosperity and calm, this century became a Golden Age, then appeared the runes, originally these were not used because of how weak was the power but this art was developed again by one of the dwarves that was once part of the thirteen heroes when this dwarf arrived everyone welcomed him with an open heart so did Camnlath, the dwarf when he arrived was of an advanced age.

He often told stories of his home as were his habits the old man every time he did there was always a jug of beer on his table or sometimes this came because he had feelings of nostalgia and pain as well as it being a custom of his race.

The old man still had the strength to forge weapons, armor and what he liked the most was weapons with runes, he had learned that the elves had a few but they did not know how to record it correctly.

The teachings he gave to the elves was invaluable, eventually became a part of the daily life of the elves, the armament of the elves was the most powerful of all nations.

The dwarf then became a part of the Kingdom but after a few years of teaching he had died from the old age of a cardiac arrest while drinking and telling stories to the little elves although in fact they were 50 years old, the whole Kingdom wept his death not only for what he was worth for the people of the elves but because he was very dear to all.

Camnlath who was a friend of the dwarf, organized a funeral in his honor attended by all the citizens of the capital but they did not know all the details of a dwarves funeral, he did everything possible so it could be at least something that resembled the custom that had been told vaguely by the old man he was buried in a valley that every month was illuminated by the moon emitted in a beautiful blue glow.

That day became the day of the Dwarf Blacksmith Domsur Firebeard "The Dear" an ancestor of Gondo Firebeard.

A few years later he received a report from his explorers who had found a floating city, according to the report there were many golems and warriors in black armor.

The city was beautiful it seemed a kingdom of the gods that did not compare with his Royal Capital, a floating city that generated water by magic according to the explorers the city had a magic field of a powerful spell that did not let them get too close, this enormously called his attention. And he call a campaign to go to this place that charmed its visitors.

The High Elves who were the ones who dominated and studied magic, had an insatiable thirst for knowledge their order had about 10 thousand members, such was their thirst that there were rumors that some of the elves that were in the higher ranks had helped the Demon Gods in exchange for knowledge, obviously they were just rumors for which he still stood.

The Order of the Knights of Light made up most of the army of the Elvish Kingdom wearing gold armor imbued with runes, golden helmets, high shields, two short swords at the waist in which they carried spells of 3 levels, a spear that was as high as the elves that carried the thunder rune all were made of Mithril its members were a total of 15 thousand.

This was the elven army, it was the most powerful army that the world had seen all its troops had been called for the campaign that had summoned its King

The campaign was later called "The Fall of the Elves" because of the consequences it brought from breaking into the floating city.

When they arrived in the vicinity of the city quickly everyone noticed the spell of great power that protected it so it took most of the High Elves to break it that had left them so exhausted that they had to wait 2 days to be able to recover by full.

When they broke into the city with flying spells they realized that there were many traps so they were very careful and little by little they entered but in spite of that they had lost 4 thousand of their troops.

The city was huge the houses were white made of marble with beautiful architecture, the castle was the center of attention it was huge 50 meters high. A badge was carved on the facade of the castle two dragons that looked hostilely showing their Fangs and exhaling fire.

It was a Kingdom of Gods, indeed, all were captivated by the beauty of the place but that feeling of tranquility and peace would not last long.

There appeared golems and warriors who had black armor these seemed to be the guardians of said city Camnlath thought, the fight began but in the end ... all the elven army had been defeated, those who survived had returned with wounds that had left them dying some had remained with curses, thousands died so that they could only be near the door of a castle Huge about 50 meters high, in front of the entrance they found creatures of immense power, they were statues of a hard metal a metal that they had never seen and could not do anything against this enemy thus driving away the Elf King with what was left of his army but before leaving they took several articles that were nearby, these would be those that would now be considered as relics for his people when he returned he was battered with wounds all over his body.

He was completely defeated but had only survived by mere luck with a few hundred of his soldiers, mental stress and the total defeat of his army had wreaked havoc on Camnlath's head.

Camnlath wondered why such powerful treasures he had never seen in his life were so far from where they supposedly should have been sheltered; obviously he was referring to the weaker weapons that were made by YGGDRASIL players.

That place must have even more treasures with more power, and if he could get a hold of that power he could take over the world, Camnlath thought.

Camnlath had completely changed he became a sadistic and arrogant.

The change of personality of Camnlath had caused the decline of his nation, his national and military power were very low, the resources with which they made the armors, weapons and others were running out.

"I know there are more treasures in that castle," he mutters.

"I need more power"

An elf was kneeling behind Camnlath who had come close enough to not disrespect her and therefore ended up dead, she was one of the women he had sent to the front to fight

"M-Majesty thank you very much for coming to our aid"

They all knelt in an instant upon hearing the elf's words and thanked their King in unison.

These punks do not even have the strength to kill these simple humans, he thought, snapped his fingers and they all started killing the humans who were behind.

While he was watching the scene he went back to his palace without saying anything while thinking about how to activate the power of these weak elves.

He was closely followed by one of his concubines while he saw her this elf had knelt.

"Thank you very much Majesty"

In Camnlath's mind there was only more contempt and impatience, bored by these elves who could not even defeat some weak humans so he had only gone out on the battlefield for fun and sport.

He hoped that his children would inherit the power he had but until now they have been just like everyone else, some useless without talent.

There is only someone that interests me, if that offspring of mine inherited a part of my power then I just have to take it with me again after all that woman had immense power so it is likely to have my power. He was talking about the son he had had with a human of the Slane Theocracy. He did this for power since the human whom he had kidnapped was the ace in the sleeve of the Slane Theocracy at that time they were already at war the same king had declared war on the theocracy had massacred To too many humans who were outside the theocracy.

The day came when they slowed down their advance, a special unit of the theocracy "The Black Scripture'' had appeared with which they carried with most of their army. When he found out about this Camnlath was massacring several humans in another place some of his sentinels said that they had a woman among them this caught his attention, he went to capture her personally, chained her and raped her several times until she got pregnant.

Camnlath was pleased he allowed himself to smile after so much time he had finally gotten a strong mother who had gotten pregnant was surely going to have a huge potential due to the blood of both, but it was ruined when the black scripture infiltrated and they took to the woman together with her scion.

Camnlath knew that no one could pass his barrier that he himself had placed such arrogance that he had made that mistake when he heard what had happened was the same to recover his offspring but had met a warrior who was on par with him, a warrior who at that time was still part of the black scripture a Godkin.

Camnlath had never met any human who had such power other than the woman he had kidnapped, at that time their confrontation was such that they were going to shake the earth, in the end he could not achieve his ambition due to the wounds of the battle besides that he was about to be topped by a few of the black writing that had appeared, shortly after he remained in the castle of the Crescent Lake engendering children with the hope that at least one would inherit a part of its power but everything remained the same.

So he decided to train women to form them into small groups of guerrillas and send them to the front of the battlefield some would awaken their power while the theocracy had receded had worked for a long time but all the formation had collapsed when the theocracy had deployed one of its writings.

The theocracy had advanced most of the groups had been eliminated, others had been chained and serve as slaves, the few that remained had no great power, after getting tired of being in the palace came out in front of it destroying the advanced of the theocracy with a part of the writing of the Poppy and Holocaust that were in the Crescent Lake Capital of the Elven Kingdom.

"These humans are very weak, I would like to fight with someone who is up to the task ... just like that guy" Camnlath said with a smile

"Although I should continue to go further north and completely destroy the Theocracy, it would be very boring to eliminate them completely"

Camnlath thought that the war would awaken the potential of many elves due to the instinct of survival.

While talking to himself he saw that the few remaining humans were retiring, which made him annoyed

Naturally, he did not care about his country or the people who made it, he would send thousands if that would get only a few to awaken their power but he was not stupid, he had a reason to send thousands to the battlefield.

Although he still liked to send thousands to kill themselves just for fun.

In a room in the city of E-Rantel, the former mayor's office, Ainz was sitting on a sofa made of a very fine material of a dark purple color on his right side sitting on his sofa were Aura and Mare in the middle and in front of Ains were the 3 elves, on the left was Ryraryus.

"The reason why I sent them to call you was because I heard that the elven race lived near the big forest of tob although Demiurge told me that they were north of the theocracy I would like to be sure of this" Ains said looking at the 3 elves that were shaking

"Well, then how are they called" Ains said

The atmosphere was frozen, there was a chilling look in the eyes of the dark elves, the being that was in front of them was the very representation of death even though they had not seen it, they thought it was a kind and merciful being but this image contradicted everything that the dark elves Aura and Mare had told them.

"A-ah m-my name is C-celcis" she said stammering with fear

"E-the m-mine e-is F-Felicia" as well as the previous one

"My name is Silvia" she said it but in a very low tone

"Well then you can tell me where your home is located and tell me about it?"

They could not say a single word

"Answer Ainz-sama!" Aura said in a tone of hostility

"S-sister you're going to scare them" Mare said in a trembling voice

"E-this good, we do not really know where exactly it is," Celcis said.

"I do not think it's much but ..." Felicia said

"... It's all we know" Silvia said

"Continue-" Ainz said

"Actually we came from a place that is south of the theocracy about 20 km away, a forest was once protected by a magical barrier but due to the instability that was 200 years ago the spell was undone" Felicia said

Elves south of the slane theocracy I thought they were to the north, Demiurge is not wrong to report these things so it must be a different country.

"No one could conjure up the spell again, which brought long-term consequences. The demi-humans passed through the woods, the humans began to cut down our trees and several monsters made it their home."

"The other misfortune that fell on our people was that the new King after a century of government changed his personality for evil which led to a decline"

"We entered a dark age, the pact we had with the humans of the slane theocracy was broken, and a war began that lasts even today"

"Most elven slaves are prisoners of war" said Silvia

I see, I saw many elven slaves in the Empire too, so it was because of that, it's interesting

"I understand, Ryaryus told me that there were elves inhabiting the forest of tob a long time ago, do you know anything?"

"That was an expedition of some elves who could no longer bear being under the yoke of the King and escaped from our country," said Celcis.

"We heard that they had been massacred by a cursed tree some of our people did not go back, because of the threat and the few brave men who were captured and enslaved by humans" Felicia said

"Could you tell me more about your King?" Aura said curiously

"Of course Aura-sama, although you can not question the power he has and was a good monarch a long time ago, right now he is arrogant and always seeks power" Silvia said

"His appearance is something peculiar it is true that he looks like us but he has heterochromic eyes, which we think is the mark of a King" Said Celcis

"You have heterochromic eyes, it's the mark of a King so our monarchs can be you if you overthrow the current King "Felicia said with a look that said" Please save us "

"We hope that you are the ones who govern us, we saw that they have a comparable power or perhaps greater than our King" Said Silvia

"Besides that they have a God as their teacher, we would be happy to be their vassals if we can recover our ancestral glory" said Celcis

"I see it means that they could easily be the Kings of their Nation, if they want it?" Ainz said.

"That's right, they have heterochromatic eyes so everyone will accept them" Silvia said

"Aura, what do you think about this, are you interested?" Ainz said.

"A-ah Ainz-sama if you ask me I will but ..." Aura said with doubt

"Come on Aura say what you think" Ainz said

"I do not know much about how to govern and I do not like ..." Aura said, afraid that her Master would get angry and lower her head with the volume of her voice falling down little by little

"L-I'm so sorry Ainz-sama forgive me for not being of use" Aura said noticing the silence that had flooded the room with despair.

Ainz began to laugh in a fatherly way

"Do not worry Aura but it would still be nice to have elves in our Kingdom so" Ains started to get serious

The atmosphere seemed to drop a few more degrees.

"So if we manage to overthrow your King, would you accept being ruled by an undead?"

The three of them thought for a while until one gave an answer with fear

"We do not know how they could react because the undead are beings that hate life and our people are the ones who hate them the most but if they see that their subordinates have two heterochromatic elves they may come to accept it" Silvia said with fear of offending to the lord of death.

-This is interesting though- ... "I have a doubt about one thing" Ainz said

"There is a forest north of the Slane Theocracy one of my most trusted subordinates found some elves living there'' Ainz said

"This old man also saw several elves living near in that forest," added Ryaryous.

"You know something about this right?" Ainz said with a penetrating gaze

The three elves were blank they did not know that there were elves more than them so they did not know how to respond.

"I see then they do not know anything" Ainz said with disappointment

He narrowed his eyes but since it was a skeleton the only thing that happened was that the red dots in their orbits went out for a long time until they were lit again, this was a technique that Ainz had read in one of the many books he had, so many hours of practice gave good results because you could see the fear in the faces of the elves.

"Very well then we will make an expedition to go to the Elvish Kingdom I will go myself, I will entrust the task of escorting me to Aura and Mare" Ainz said

"Y-yes, leave it to us Ainz-sama!" Said Mare

"You 3 will also be there to serve as guides I will also send a few of my subordinates to protect them" said Ainz

I see here it is rare that elves have heterochromatic eyes, The King also has eyes like Aura and Mare besides a huge power would be dangerous to send some of the two alone.

Who else should I bring? , maybe some of the Dragons and Beasts of Aura, would be fine.

"Aura also sends some beasts of yours to serve as transport and protection for the elves" Ainz said

"Understood Ainz-sama" Aura said in a cheerful voice

"Mare, since we will go on an expedition for a long time, leave some of your subordinates to take care of the maintenance of the Sixth Floor"

"E-Understood Ainz-sama" Mare said timidly.

The other 3 could only think of how cute it looked and adorable, there was a time when Ainz had sent one of his Shadow Demons to secretly send a message to the 3 elves they were told to try to teach adult things to Mare and Aura so they tried to sleep with him since his sister was not there and he was the only one who was on the sixth floor of Nazarick's grave, when Aura found out about this she exploded in Ira and went to look for the three together with Mare but they had not done anything because Mare did not know how to proceed and she did not want to do it because she was not well according to him, even though this did not calm Aura's anger.

Aura noticed the looks of them and ...

"Mare you know what you do not have to do, true" Aura said with authority

"Yes!" Said Mare, startled

"And you do not try to do anything to my little brother, understood?" She said it with a voice full of hostility and coldness also her voice became stronger.

Aura looks like Bukubukuchagama-san both give equal fear when it comes to their brother.

"Y-yes, of course, Aura-sama, we will not do anything" The three of them said in chorus with great fear as they knew what would happen to them if they did something to her brother.

While Ainz watched the scene without paying attention to the arguments of the elves with Aura.

They will have taught you about how babies are made to Mare? , I should ask Mare later if she learned that lesson to understand more but now ...

"Ryaryous I need you to tell me more about the topography of the area and key places, you 3 too" -

"Y-yes" They said the three

In the Re-Estize Kingdom was Ambassador Albedo who had gone again to visit the new Queen with whom she had a relationship of Master - mascot as she saw it but little by little she began to see her little pet with different eyes.

Now that the Re-Estize Kingdom was a vassal of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Albedo's work load had increased, although she did not care how much work they gave her while she was happier, because she felt it was useful for her beloved. supreme lord Ains Ooal Gowm

While walking through the corridors of the Valencia Palace where he was installed while briefly staying in the Re-Estize Kingdom, he walked calmly to the bedroom where Queen Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself was at the door. Two guards wearing armor Mitril of a white color and the other of a black tone the first was the mascot of the Queen the other was Brain Unglaus now also was royal guard of the Queen, Albedo was not interested in the last weak era and apparently as he had told her pet that he had been humiliated by Shalltear but she still had to keep her poker face despite the disgust that humans gave her.

"Good morning, I'm here to meet the Queen" Albedo said with a smile

"Good morning Albedo-sama the queen waits inside" said Climb

Climb and Brain were just there for the safety of the Queen but she had told them that once the ambassador arrived to leave, Climb obeyed but Brain still had his doubts about the ambassador, she had the same aura that Shalltear Bloodfallen and the old man Sebas gave off but he had nothing more to do than obey his orders after all he did not have a place in the world and had to fulfill the will of Gazef Stronoff.

When he entered Albedo he found Renner kneeling and with her head down, she entered and sat down without waiting for the permission of the Queen but it was natural for both of them to know who was on top of whom.

"Raise your head"

"Yes, Albedo -sama"

"You managed to open the box that Ainz-sama gave you, right?"

"This is it Albedo -sama although it took me a while to achieve it"

Albedo was impressed although she did not show it on her face

"Very good now to the matter that concerns today"

"Yes, Albedo-sama although everything is going according to the plan I received some reports about new mineral mines although most are gold and other materials that are not useful to the supreme being"

Renner gave her a folder full of documents there were several types of topics that needed the attention of albedo

I check one after another until she found something that caught her attention

"This is" Murmuro Albedo

"This is interesting although I'm curious about this"

"I also thought the same Albedo-sama apparently in the vicinity Re - Uroval found a herd of werewolves for what we know could be heading to the Agrand Republic, it would be good for the supreme to have such a race in his Kingdom "

The werewolves were a very rare breed in this world there was no indication of their existence, albedo wanted to report this to Ainz, she knew that hier beloved Lord liked to collect specimens.

"You have done a good job, I will ask Ainz-sama to see you sometime and who knows maybe you can become an Area Guardian"

"That would be a great honor for me Albedo - she loves but does not want to talk a little more about his majesty"

This was what always happened each time these two met, they talked for hours about their strangely loved albedo who detested humans became very energetic and open when it came to talking about their beloved.

In the Draconic Kingdom, things had gotten worse for Draudiron Oricrus due to the growing threat of the minotaurs that were advancing towards the capital, luckily they had been able to repel them due to the adventurous teams but it was only a resistance since they could not make them retreat due to the large numbers of beastmen who had been outside the walls of the capital, the Draconic Kingdom would soon fall so they had sent Crystal Tear as a group of entourage to the Baharuth Empire and then to the Sorcerer Kingdom to ask for help.

"Your Majesty although I do not question your decision on this action"

"I would like to ask what will happen if the Sorcerer King comes to do the same as he did in the Holy Kingdom, the morale of the population will remain in the soil"

"I know but it's better than nothing"

"She's right in that but still it's an undead"

"You're right, but that undead could helped the Holy Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire"

"Majesty..."

"I understand your concern we will be vassals of the Sorcerer Kingdom but it is better that more people died , never really imagine asking for help from the Sorcerer Kingdom "

"The theocracy could do something, they have sent the black writing if they know that we ask for help from the Sorcerer Kingdom ..."

"I know, they will take us as traitors and leave"

"The aid of the Sorcerer Kingdom will not arrive and you know it, but still ..."

"We have no other choice, I already told you, and the Sorcerer King can help us much better than the slane theocracy. I knew he has Frost Dragons as servants"

And I thought that dragons could not be tamed.

"Majesty, although he is certainly right, the theocracy will not take this well, the temples will also be against the Sorcerer King"

"Tell me you still believe that the theocracy resists the power of the Sorcerer Kingdom, he has ice giants, frost dragons as well as having an army of death full of Death Knights, soul devourers and many other things you should already know"

"He's certainly right"

"Certainly Majesty there is a letter sent to us from the agrand republic to form an alliance to fight against the Sorcerer King"

"You must know my answer already, right?"

"I only do my work majesty we also have a recent report that just came from one of our explorers"

"What is it? "

"It seems the minotaurs have retired"

The room became silent while reading the letter that was in his hands, the minister did not know if he should get angry with the clown who wrote that or be happy.

"Ah?" The two said at the same time

"E-Wait, what did you say?"

The minister did not respond, he had become a rock.

"Hey, answer me!"

"M-Majesty there are apparently some men - beast with adamantine armor and enchanted swords, led by a huge insect of blue ... they are attacking the minotaurs, they have the banner of ..."

"Hey, Minister, respond quickly! Do not be stupefied!"

"M-Majesty they have the banner of the Sorcerer Kingdom"


	4. Chapter 1 part 3 Winds of War

Inside the office of Ainz in E-Rantel.

Damn how it is that now there is so much paperwork ... I already want to go to the Elven Kingdom.

"I definitely need a break"

Now that there is a nation of elves, Aura and Mare may want to be with others of their race.

Ainz wanted to leave Aura and Mare as Kings in the Elven Kingdom when all the problems in the nation were resolved.

When they were told that they were going to be the rulers of that country, they had claimed that the only one who should govern was the supreme being.

Why is everyone in Nazarick like that? Give me a break ...

While Ainz was in his thoughts, there was a knock on the door

"Ains-sama it's Demiurge-sama" said the servant Lemiure who was in charge of Ainz today

"Ahead"

I certainly hope that he has found something in the Slane theocracy although it is too early to know everything.

"Demiurge, what brings you here?"

"Ainz-sama I think it is time to start the first phase of the plan"

Start? Wait, don't tell me ...

"Demiurge its about the ... Slane Theocracy

"Slane Theocracy? Could it be that Ainz-sama ... I really can not compare myself to you?"

And now that I said ... damn, why do you think I have something in mind? Give me a break...

He sighed while scratching his head, should he think of something to continue with the subject or else he would be discovered.

"Demiurge, although certainly the theocracy is not important now, we must be aware of its actions, especially of the descendants of the Six Great Gods"

"Ainz-sama is right, even if that was obvious, what do you intend to do with them?"

I am still concerned that there are descendants of the Six Great Gods in theocracy, how should I deal with them?

Demiurge said he wanted to eliminate them but it would be a very big loss to eliminate the descendants of the Gods, I need a plan to bring them to Nazarick.

Maybe if I can persuade them like Momon I could get to ... no! that would attract a lot of attention.

While Ainz was still thinking about what to do, Demiurge, who was silently waiting for his master's response, wanted to ask something of the Incarnation of Wisdom, this being would surely give him an answer.

"Ains-sama ..."

"… What's going on?..."

"I would like to know what you want to do with the humans of the Draconic Kingdom, although I have investigated a bit, I still await confirmation from you"

Hey? Oh right, from what I heard of the Adamantine adventurers of the Empire in that place it is possible that a Dragon Lord is found there although they are only rumors but even so the dragons of this world are weak but I am curious about their wild magic ...

"From what I read of the reports, the country is invaded every certain period of time by beastmen, demi-humans and some minotaurs

"Right, although there is not much salvage from that country, I'm still interested in the queen and I believe that saving the country would give us great benefits"

He is right, although the country has been devastated by demi-humans it is possible to gain their trust but whom should he send, there is no one currently available in Nazarick.

Demiurge is in charge of Managing the Holy Kingdom, the lake and the border cities.

Albedo is in charge of the Abelion Hills, the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire

Aura is busy with the forest and in a few weeks she will go to the Elvish Kingdom along with Mare.

Shaltear? ... definitely not, although she has improved that does not mean that she does not kill anyone who annoys her, she also administering the Dragons.

Cocytus ... What is Cocytus doing? … He was training? ... Certainly he was training an army of demi-humans for Nazarick although would it be okay to interrupt him?

It's been a while since Cocytus did something and I also need to see how he has progressed.

"Demiurge, has anything come from the Draconic Kingdom?"

"Yes, they have asked for help against the mInotaurs and I have foreseen that the country may be destroyed in a month so we should act immediately Ainz-sama"

"I see, then call Cocytus to the throne room in 3 hours"

"Understood Ainz-sama"

"Right, I was wondering something ... Demiurge Did you find anything in the theocracy?"

"Well, although most things are certainly just rumors and I still do not have concrete information from the theocracy, this is just a hypothesis on my part, excuse my incompetence Ainz-sama," said Demiurge bowing.

"Do not worry about that, Go ahead"

"Although the theocracy has existed for 600 years I also discovered something fascinating, but as I said it is just a rumor"

"The Tornad Nation call it that, it is a small nation that is supposedly north of the Theocracy although geographically it is impossible to be close to there, obviously because it would only be a city and not a Nation"

"I Search the place, and captured several humans also some elves that were nearby and discovered something ... Interesting" the last word he said with joy on his face

"According to what they said, this Nation could

be almost at the same level of the theocracy, the nation is small compared to the Kingdom but it is a strong nation, it would certainly be a great acquisition to have that nation "

"The magic they use is superior to that of human nations reaching the 6th tier"

"Oh it's interesting to hear that Demiurge, then I'll commission you to search for The Torand nation if what you say is confirmed it would certainly increase Nazarick's power if we take that nation"

"I think the same Ainz-sama" As he finished the sentence he began to laugh in a Machiavellian way

And Ains also followed him.

If there is such a nation then it is also possible that there are powerful individuals, I really look forward to it ...

In the Nation of Torand a place that no one could enter, which only legends told of this Nation, which seemed not to exist but a long time ago had fought together with the humans of the Slane Theocracy

Although the latter did not know where the Nation was located; the travelers, merchants and adventurers who had passed through the Forests that were on the outskirts of the Theocracy told stories of elves, half-elves who hid or fled from humans, when they kept looking through the forest for mere curiosity they found nothing. After a while voices were heard in a strange language that they could not understand, they seemed to be reciting something because within a few seconds of being persecuted they threw some kind of magic that made them faint.

And so that's how most of the incident of those who passed through the forests went, on one occasion the Theocracy had sent the Sunlight Scripture to look for these elves but they also did not seem to find anything and returned with empty hands.

Lately it has been reported that large transports and people were frequently disappearing near the forests.

This was already worrying the top leadership of the theocracy they had sent the Holocaust Scripture although this time no one returned

It was considered as a betrayal of the covenant they had and since no one knew how to enter the nation or even approach it, he had sent a crow with a letter that was addressed to the King of the Nation. This was done in the past and the same method was still followed with this nation because of how cautious they were.

According to the legends, crows were the only ones who could get them a message and it brought a reply with him the next day although it was obvious that the response was fast due to the short distance in which the forests and they were located but it was impossible for there to be a nation in that forest as it was not very big.

The slane theocracy, concerned about their answer, they assumed that the nation would declared war on them as the Elves of light who were south of the Theocracy had but there was only an offer of Alliance, about the humans who had disappeared, they did not know about this and they were also worried because several of their sentinels and explorers had been disappearing.

The theocracy could only theorize that it was some trickery of the Sorcerer King so they accepted the offer.

The theocracy knew that this nation hated, like them, the undead, they had fought many decades ago, many undead had died ang they acquired new ways to eliminate them, so they continued investigating the sacred and light magic in the Torand Nation.

But at the same time they had their friction as they hate other races because the Theocracy believes that humans are the only ones that should exist and that all other races have to be exterminated, the Torand nation had elves and half-elves but they only had tension and did not reach a war simply words and insults between these nations.

While he kept remembering the past, something touched his shoulder and he came back to reality.

"Do not scare me like that"

"You need to wake up once Vaise" said an elf

In the outskirts of the Tolosa palace there were thousands of people, today there was going to be an announcement that the King was going to give to the whole town.

Today the King was going to give a very important announcement, this was very rare, the majority of the common people did not tend to worry about politics or matters that had to do with the outside. This was because there are no problems in the Torand Nation all quiet there were no robberies because of the values that had been instilled in them from their ancestors.If the country was divided then demi-humans would invade and massacre all.

The Nation of Torand was very different from any nation that was nearby. It was located in the center of the continent surrounded by several demi-human nations and beastmen, due to being surrounded by several species they built circular walls around 150 thousand kilometers and has a height of 120 meters in addition to having the mountains as a natural defense and some lakes that passed through the nation and surrounded it, practically the whole nation was an impregnable fortress.

One thing that made it different from all nations was its division of powers, the King as always had absolute power but only served as a decorative figure for all.

What really happened was that the nation was governed by a chamber of scholars who administered various branches such as: Economy, Agriculture, Education, Magic and Defense of the nation.

King Thal-Dition Vaise was a handsome young man for his people and had heterochromatic eyes one was blue like sapphire and the other an emerald green, he had a moderately tall stature about 172 cm which is appropriate for his age as an elf, he also had hair of golden color with some dyes of white color.

When he saw the amount of people who were under his palace he could not help feeling nervous even though he was a King he was still very young. His father the Ancient King had been a calamity for the people of Torand so he had been overthrown and killed , because sooner or later he was going to return and they were more cautious of him naturally his father was strong and had heterochromatic eyes which made him worthy of being King but his son also had them and was a good substitute for the throne so that his Nation would not fall.

Vaise's nervousness was because he had never given a speech not since he had become a King, so his communication skills are rusty.

Why should I do this? I am uncomfortable with these clothes and although they say that a King must dress properly this is very uncomfortable to begin with, it is very tight how is it that Lords can wear this and walk normally.

"Your Majesty, even if you do not like it, we have to make this public" An elf said her Queen consort was a noblewoman from an ancient and extinct nation with whom he had ended up to married by decision of the council.

The latter because Kethath Taira was the last noble of her lineage "dark elf". It was known that the dark elves had been exterminated by the 8 Greed Kings and few who had been saved had died on the way to seek refuge

The dark elves, a very ancient and now almost extinct race, were more sensitive to dark magic. This was more powerful than those that dominated the elves of light, well it was actually the necromancer magic that Ainz has, so much of his race was in itself malignant because it needed a very negative karma to make the spells more powerful.

"I know but still how can you be comfortable with all those Taira decorations"

"Good as I always get dressed every time with this to be able to do what should be your job"

Damn again she will start with that.

"B-well, you know I do not like doing those things, people talk a lot and it makes me sleepy, you know?"

"You have no good remedy, then are you ready?"

"Y-yes ... I think so"

"You have to give a speech to your people so you must be calm, Your Majesty"

She's right after all, I need to give a great speech to be able to motivate them in this war and survive, if that undead takes over the south it would be a bigger threat in the future and I need to stop it now.

His look became serious and Taira who noticed this blushed, the first time she had seen Vaise she had been dazzled by how handsome he was but with the passage of time the image she had of him had been falling more and more but when they had their son he did not take charge because he spent hours and hours playing with the table games with his servants.

Well, it's the second time I've seen him so determined, thought Taira.

The first had been a long time ago when Vaise had fought against her father.

He had been slaughtering the few dark elves that remained because of the hatred he had for them and also because he was going crazy.

This time he had been badly hurt after his father cast a powerful spell on Taira, Vaise had received all the damage of the spell but kept standing again and again until finally he was able to defeat his father.

"I'm ready," said Vaise, walking elegantly as she had been taught, in an elegant outfit that had been spread by the 8 Greed King when they had once ruled the continent, it was a black tuxedo on the shoulder pads was embroidered with what appeared to be gold, wore several medals and a pendant on his chest, on his shoulder pads he wore a 3-gallon sign of the power he wore, the buttons made of sapphire, the sleeves were embroidered with gold, he wore a snow-white shirt, on the side left of the chest was hanging the emblem of his nation "The horns of the elk" with a sword in the middle and two wings at the side.

Everyone cheered when King Thal-Dition Vaise approached the balcony in an exuberant suit, then wanting silence the King applauded twice and the silence flooded the surroundings.

"Citizens of the Great Nation of Torand, today Our Nation is celebrating its 483rd year, this is a very important day for all of you, however ... "

The environment suddenly changed.

"A threat has appeared again ..."

People started to wrinkle their brows

"A being whose existence is comparable to the 8 Greed Kings has appeared in the south of the continent"

The people had frozen, the atmosphere that had been animated a moment ago had become distressing and hopeless.

"Many may be distressed, we have all suffered the misfortune of the 8 Greed Kings but we have prevailed"

Vaise began to raise his voice little by little ...

"Now we will also prevail again as we have done for centuries ..."

The people began to fill with hope.

Again the light in his eyes appeared

"We have always been at war with countries that see us as food or try to enslave us"

"I know that many have lost loved ones by beastmen but we can not continue fighting among us when the real enemy is getting closer and closer"

"He has under his command an army of death that devastates entire nations and now he sets his sights on us ..."

I raise the voice completely

"Many will say that I went crazy but still that's all we have left if we do not want to fall into eternal darkness"

"We will fight together as one but we also need all the support of the continent if we want to stop it ..."

"So we will form an alliance with the surrounding nations ..."

"Today on this special day ..."

"I declare war on the Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gowm!" I shout the whole sentence with a fierce roar.

In the mountains around the capital of the Draconic Kingdom were several figures of beastmen, these were the demi-humans who were in Cocytus care.

Each and every one of these beast-men respected Cocytus because of the Force he held and his characteristic warrior personality, although now they served an undead they really wanted to serve this great warrior who had appeared on their land, all the demi-humans of the abelion hills had been trained by Cocytus and when they were told they would go to war to fight against minotaur warriors their warrior blood boiled and roared loudly.

Each and every one of the warriors that Cocytus saw had volunteered to go to war with him. Cocytus was pleased with the warrior spirit that the beast-and-demi-human men of the Abelion Hills had compared to those of the Lizard. Men, of course, those who had stayed there alone were those of the warrior class and some heteromorphs who had their hives in there.

"It seems that these minotaurs are quite skilled Ainz-sama"

"It seems"

That is magical armament? This is interesting. Weapons vary, so they must be mercenaries or something like that.

"Do not call me that while we are in the Draconic Kingdom"

"Understood Momon-san"

Although I was curious about this country ...

How is it that I ended up coming to the Draconic Kingdom I was supposed to go to the Elven Kingdom, well Demiurge said that the elves were very weak and that they would not present problems for Aura and Mare but even so those elves said that their King had different eyes I wanted to see him in person but I have something very important to do.

"Cocytus will commission the attack, I will go to the gates of the Draconic Kingdom with Nabe while you initiate the attack, make sure to show the banner of the Sorcerer Kingdom"

"Yes!"

"Well, Nabe, you must behave properly this time, this is a very important mission, so we need to be careful and be aware of several things"

"Also any indication that the Theocracy contacts Darkness should be reported immediately. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Cocytus I'll take care of the rest"

"understood"

In the throne room of the Draconic Kingdom, Draudillon could not believe what she was hearing from her prime minister.

"How come they came so fast?" She said in a low voice enough for her minister to hear.

"I have no idea Your Majesty but if this is true then we can finally be sure that the nation has finally been saved" he said in the same way

"Yes, you're right but still sending beast-men, is it that they do not even have consideration for us?" Draudillon said annoyed

"It's much better compared to an army of death or the Sorcerer King"

"Certainly ... aunq-"

While I was going to finish the sentence a guard entered the room panting and almost screaming.

"Majesty, Momon The Dark Hero is coming towards the Palace"

"W-What ?!" They had both said the same thing in unison

They were already quite surprised by how quickly the Sorcerer Kingdom acted but they did not expect them to send the Sorcerer King's sword a trump card for the nation, Momon The Dark Hero had been sent to the Draconic Kingdom although he was obviously going to be sent as an emissary. He should not be kept waiting.

Draudillon was pale in addition to having wanted to know him more than anything, she wanted to know how far his strength was and see if what she had been told was true.

"Minister, quickly prepare a welcome!"

The minister who was still in a trance reacted to the child voice that had come from Draudillon.

They could not afford not to welcome the Hero who would save their nation.

"I-Understood your majesty"

The minister ran out to order the whole palace needed to be presentable as quickly as possible.

"Damn, I have to prepare myself too"

While Ains was advancing towards the doors he was thinking about how big this fortress city was, it was very adequate to resist siege attacks and it certainly had strategic advantage since it was near several hills as natural defenses.

This city looks very safe, I see because it is still resisting these attacks this city is very big and well protected.

"But still, how did they manage to build a giant city on a mountain?"

"It's certainly amazing, right?"

"I do not see anything special, this city could easily be assaulted by air attacks"

"It is possible but what I mean is how well protected it is from sieges and even if there were air strikes, those towers could easily raise the alarm and sorcerers could counteract besides being its in a very strategic position, surrounded by hills, and lakes "

"I had not analyzed it so carefully forgive my stupidity Momon-sa ..."

Still with that ... What do I have to do with you Narberal ...

They heard the clashes of various weapons and also roars of demi-humans

"It seems like it started ..."

"It seems "

While they were still walking they came to two huge doors 60 meters high, a guard was seen in a tower.

"Hey you guys, identify yourself ... wait ... .."

The guard who was shouting from the top of the tower was pale when he saw the warrior who was at their doors, immediately command to open the door that was the bottom by which only entered pedestrians and send another to the palace to warn of the arrival of "The Dark Hero Momon".

A guard in armor could be seen from the pedestrian gate waiting for the rescuers to enter.

"Sorry for my discourtesy for not being able to open the doors but we can not do it because-"

"We know, it is not necessary to apologize"

"Well, welcome to the Fortress City and Capital of the Draconic Kingdom" Rhaitarys ""

"We are honored to be able to enter one of the largest cities there is"

Both entered through the door and were going to continue on their way but it was obvious that they had to report the current situation.

"Excuse me for my insolence but the beast-men who carry the banner of His Majesty the Sorcerer King are your troops, right?" The guard said it in a trembling voice, afraid to be insolent to the Hero who had come to save his nation but still had to do it since it was his job.

"Yes, that is how it is they are the troops that His Majesty has entrusted to me. One of His Majesty's Wardens who is in charge of the troops also came with me. I am the emissary who came to speak with the Queen."

"Understood then I will inform them immediately all the personnel stationed in the walls"

"I'll order it then"

As he continued to walk the streets of Rhaitarys he realized how devastated the Draconic Kingdom had been. There was no activity on the streets people were hiding in their houses some looked through the cracks of the doors and windows to see the strange visitor who was walking for it's streets.

Many had regained the light of their eyes, citizens of the Draconic Kingdom were no exception as to know of the exploits of this legendary hero many people began to have hope again some began to mourn, of course Ainz could hear the murmurs and Other things.

Demiurge was right after all.

But first I must contact the Slane Theocracy , demiurge said there were some of the black scripture .

I wonder what the Queen will be according to the reports I received she is a small one that descends from a Dragon Lord and also that she can use wild magic, I am certainly interested in that magic, it is unique to this world and if I can get it Nazarick will be strengthened.

Draudillon did not expect the emissaries of the Sorcerer Kingdom to be so fast, so she had drunk too much the night before and had fallen asleep writing letters to the officers who were on the walls with hir girlish handwriting.

"Damn, why did it have to be today ?!"

While the servants continued to run, preparing several things and dressing the Queen properly for the visit of the emissary of the Sorcerer Kingdom and it was not just any emissary, it was the Dark Hero Momon, although they were adventures she still had to be well dressed and groomed.

Damn, because I have to continue with this girlish form.

I do not think a girl attracts a man like Momon who has a beauty as a companion.

Yes, although Draudillon had to look good she also needed to attract Momon this had been told by her minister as a contingency plan if something happened naturally Draudillon was not interested in wanting to attract Momon but still had to, it was her responsibility as Ruler strengthen her Nation, if she got Momon and had children with him, they would be more powerful than their parents and would have dragon blood which would make them inherit wild magic.

Heavens because that minister uses me as an instrument but still ... if it would be beneficial in the long term ... although I'm not sure he likes girls

In his mind Draudillon hoped it was not like Cerebrate, every time he came to the Palace to carry out important missions he saw Draudillon in a lascivious way.

"Well, I'm ready!" She said in a girl's voice

She needed to act like a child because that way she would win Momon's favor as she had many times with officers and adventurers who came to see her.

While he rehearsed her answers in her mind, the minister entered.

"Oh, just in time Minister Daemon"

"Your Majesty, it's time"

"All right "

Ainz who was going to the Palace of Rhaytaris was involved in a huge mass of people leaving their homes greeting their hero and savior who had come in their time of need, while receiving praise and praise he saw that it was very close.

Well then it's time to meet the Queen.

"Nabe do not do anything imprudent here, and pay attention to your surroundings"

"understood Momon-san"

On the outskirts of E-Rantel were several carriages being escorted by magical beasts and pulled by 8-legged horses. The latter were Sleipnir inside the carriages were 2 of the elves along with Mare, Aura was mounted on one of the beasts along with another elf who she liked since she was like her in a certain way although she was not as strong as Aura they had similar personalities.

"Felicia I did not think you liked these things" Aura said

"Aura-sama, I was part of a special detachment of cavalry in my country, although most of them are novices sent to die"

"By the way, I'm curious. Why are the elves so weak?"

Felicia did not know how to respond since she had no idea how powerful these two dark elves were. She knew heterochromatic eyes were a sign of power but she was not sure if they were equal or much superior to the King.

"As we told His Majesty the heterochromatic eyes represent power so most of us are ..."

"Weak ... how is it that you have been able to survive all this time?"

Although aura was not interested in anyone who wasn't from Nazarick even if they belonged to her race she could only feel indifference but she had been ordered to get any information that have elves since according to their master there are those who have more affinity for magic and may be have developed a very special magic like wild magic.

"I see I see but still you do not have an affinity for magic?"

"Until what level of magic can they cast or do they use some other magic like the wild one"

"It is true that we are more sensitive to magic, however most can only use up to the 3rd level"

"Some can reach the 5th level, The King can drive up to the 6th level"

"The wild magic is extinct in our town its true that it was used a long time ago but it took lives to be used"

"So it stopped used when the Six Great Gods appeared"

"Little by little it stop being used until there are no records of wild magic that we know of are only myths"

"Tell me more"

"The 8 Greed Kings 500 years ago had appeared in the north of our Kingdom at that time the slane theocracy was founded by the Six Great Gods and there was still a God who ruled the theocracy," Shurshana "The God of Death who knew of the existence of the 8 Greed Kings organized a large-scale alliance, uniting the majority of species and fought against the 8 of course we were also part of that alliance but the power of the 8 Greed Kings surpassed with creses that of Shurshana, when the last God fell and stole his power, the countries that were allies were falling one by one until the continent that was once full of all kinds of races was decreased in number "

"In that incident half of the continent had been massacred, the dragons who were believed to be the strongest fell before the 8 Greed Kings the majority died and the few who hid were the weakest among their kind"

"On the other hand we elves of light were massacred according to the legends there were also dark elves and the desert that is now north of our Kingdom was once the home of these elves, it is said that the dark elves did not want to bow their heads and that's why they were completely exterminated "

"But one day they would win the title for which they would be remembered for centuries, each one wanted to govern the continent for himself such was the greed that they had to kill each other to be able to govern with an iron fist.

"In the end they all died and their greed with them, now there is only the shadow of what was once an empire to the west of the slane theocracy it is the last city of its Empire Eryuentiu"

Aura listened to the story of Felicia calmly although she was not interested in these weak elves strangely in it appeared the feeling of sadness and hatred towards the 8 Greed Kings, she hates because certainly the strong have the power of life and death over the weak but her master had taught her that not everything was power and had become accustomed to the kindness that overflowed, and sadness because there was a Nazarick slogan that said "there is no greater love than that of a man who gives their life for his friends "This had been said by her Master, the events that occurred with the 8 Greed Kings related and thought that this had happened to their creators, who had left them.

Felicia who noticed the sadness in Aura's face thought that maybe she touch some fiber ... so she tried to get closer.

"Aura-sama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She said almost shouting but had to follow the instructions of her Master

Naturally this made Felicia scared

"Well, then how is the city Eryuentiu ... .."

And so she continued talking with the elf

Meanwhile in the carriage

Mare, who was sitting in front of the two elves, had also been ordered to gather information about the Elven Kingdom just as like his sister he did not care about anything outside of Nazarick.

"E-this can you tell me what the Elven Kingdom is like," he said timidly

The 2 elves could only think "How cute and adorable", whenever they talked or saw Mare they wanted to be close to the little elf although this bothered Mare

"Somethings wrong with them?"

"N-no, forgive me for my lack of respect Mare-sama" said Silvia

Why does he have to be so cute? I can not concentrate if hes in front of me

"D-apologize Mare-sama ahem ..." said Celcis

I know it's nice but come back to this world Silvia

"Ahem ... well, what do you want to know exactly?"

"B-Good your race was a long time ago according to what I was told it was once great right?"

"Yes, well, we do not have much to tell you about how our country used to be, but even so, we only know certain things Felicia told us," said Celcis.

"That's right, we were slaves they stole us when we were young" Said Silvia

"B-well, you can tell me ..."

Mare was not interested in the lives of these elves even if it had been destroyed by him a long time ago but his master had told him that they needed important information so that this trip to the Elvish Kingdom would be successful.

"Yes, well what we know is that about 200 years ago our Kingdom was in a ruin because of the calamity that had appeared a long time ago it is not known when it appeared but it was like that"

"The Demon Gods had appeared out of nowhere destroying and bringing death to anyone who crossed their path by then appeared 2 figures that managed to stop them"

"It is also known that these 2 figures had enormous power and that with a simple slash of their swords they could split the mountains, little by little more heroes appeared among us, it was only one of our race, the Elf King that back then I was very young but it was still "

"Little by little armies of all the countries that had not yet been exterminated joined and joined the Thirteen Heroes"

"The founders of that group were those two figures, not much is known about who they were but the only thing that is known is that they died together with the calamity that hit the world"

"Our weakened nation was on the verge of being destroyed by the different species that inhabited the evasha forest but ..."

"One day a figure appeared, he was an elf with different colored eyes, he was tall, his silver hair shone with the sun"

"Elven King Camnlath Solarshade had appeared to bring us out of ruin, his power was such that it shook the forest and eclipsed the power of the ancient King"

"Little by little the creatures that attacked those who passed by and escaped thanks to the King's efforts"

"He changed the life of the Elvish Kingdom, we do not know how it was but it is said that at that time there were great changes which would make the Elven Kingdom flourish"

Mare was memorizing every word, since the elf was a figure that had appeared out of nowhere, although Mare had doubts that he was a "player" or that it was related, yet it was possible that it was a Godkin like that Demiurge had told him about before he left.

Demiurge-san told me to investigate this elf ...

I wonder what caught the attention of Ainz-sama?


	5. Chapter 1 part 4

**AN: I just want to make it clear that I am not the original author and I am simply translating it. The original author is Tinmand23 "La Allianza Tosladrag" make sure to go show him your support.**

Albedo was sitting in Ainz's office as she always did whenever he was on a mission or when he acted like Momon.

Today she had to see several important economic issues, since she was conflicted on a subject she had called Demiurge to lend her his knowledge.

"What do you think?" Said Albedo

"I see why you could not fix it," said Demiurge

"That's right, the currency of these countries are gold and silver but with the economy of the Sorcerer Kingdom growing citizens have more money" said Albedo

"The prices increase, if this continues it could break the economy of the Sorcerer Kingdom and Ainz-sama could get upset if something goes wrong" said Albedo

"The most annoying thing is that we can not impose a new currency, the neighboring countries continue to use a mercantilist theory" Demiurge said

"This is a serious problem, we need to annex all countries first so that this works for now we should make a change of currency for the Sorcerer Kingdom and some countries that are prospering, putting exchange posts on the borders should work" said Albedo

"I thought the same thing but what countries should ba a part of this new currency exchange The Empire should be fine now that it is growing, the Kingdom has not yet fully recovered as well as the Holy Kingdom" Demiurge said

"What do you propose then?" Said Albedo

"I think it's better to do it only in the Sorcerer Kingdom, we should start with the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom after all it moves more money in E-Rantel" Demiurge said

"You're right, the exchange will be 5 gold coins for 1 Behemoth" Albedo said taking out a silver coin.

"I see, this is interesting" Demiurge said grabbing the coin.

The coin had a carved skeleton (Bone Ainz) on one side and the flag of the Sorcerer Kingdom on the other.

"Well, then we will do that, by the way Demiurge where has Ainz-sama left to this time" Said Albedo

"He is currently in the Draconic Kingdom under the role of Momon along with Cocytus and Narberal," Demiurge said.

"Cocytus? It's true that they asked us for help but Momon should be enough, why did he take Cocytus? Is he evaluating him?" Said Albedo

"That seems to be his plan, he also took the army that Cocytus was training but I think Ainz-sama has hidden something more, he is certainly a perfect being I can not see everything he has planned," said Demiurge

"So it seems, Demiurge is that all of what you could see of Ainz-sama's plan" Said Albedo

"Well apparently Ainz-sama plans to see the performance of Cocytus as a general using his army against the beast-men this also gains merit as his progress as well as earning the Queen's confidence" Said Demiurge

"Yes, that sounds like what Ainz-sama would do but it still needs more right?" Said Albedo

"Right, Ainz-sama not only took Cocytus for that, also to be his escort in case something goes wrong in the negotiations with the black scripture although it is impossible for Ainz-sama to fail" Said Demiurge

"You're right, Ainz-sama would never make a mistake, the theocracy is already in the palm of your hand after all, tell me, did you find out something else?" Albedo said

"Of course, although I do not know what Ainz-sama thinks, I think it would be best to eliminate the black scripture altogether, it is a serious danger for Nazarick," Demiurge said.

"Danger, Demiurge, are you kidding?" Albedo said in a mocking voice.

"Albedo in the slane theocracy are several powerful objects according to my spies and eight fingers" Demiurge said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Albedo said with a cold look

"According to the reports it is possible that there are powerful items that are in the hands of the black scripture " Said Demiurge

"Are you sure, if it is true then they are a threat to Nazarick" said Albedo

"Not quite, but the odds are high I also found a subject that would be of great benefit to Nazarick, we just need Ainz-sama to intervene," Demiurge said.

"What do you imply?" Albedo said without her smile and with a cold voice that would make anyone tremble.

"The reports are not complete, after all that subject managed to eliminate them easily but there is an interesting detail in its history"

"Apparently she wants to be defeated and it is preferable that it be a man, if this happens she will stay by the side of he who has defeated her in single combat"

"Do you plan to make a supreme being mix with the garbage outside? Are you kidding?" Albedo said in a mocking voice.

"Of course, I do not have much information about her features but I hear she is a half-elf woman"

Albedo unconsciously released a flurry of murderous intent throughout the room.

"A woman? Are you sure?"

"That's right, Albedo you should control yourself, after al she descends from a "player ""

Albedo immediately stopped emitting all the aura.

"Are you sure?" Said Albedo

"I am sure of this Albedo, if the descendant of a" player "whose power is great, procreates with Ainz-sama it is possible that the son will be even more powerful" Said Demiurge

"How will you achieve that?" Albedo said

"The experiments I did with humans and demi-humans have been bearing fruit but the same does not apply to Ainz-sama who is an undead, so I have been searching incessantly for a way to make the supreme being create offspring "Said Demiurge

Immediately Albedo's spirit rose to the clouds.

"You found it?!" Albedo said shouting, slightly disturbing Demiurge

"Calm yourself Albedo, remember what I told you about Ainz-sama's plan with the Draconic Kingdom, right?" Demiurge said

"That's right, what's up with that?" Albedo said hurriedly

"I believe that one of the goals that Ainz-sama seeks is to obtain wild magic and with this, being able to change to the form that pleases him so that he can procreate"

"Oh, then Ainz-sama went to the Draconic Kingdom to be able to take wild magic and thus make it possible for us to have children, Oh! Ainz-sama!" Albedo shouted as a girl who had been granted her wish.

Demiurge who was watching this scene could not help but get irritated.

"Albedo you may be that way but you must maintain your composure you can not show yourself like that in front of others" Demiurge said with an angry voice

Albedo who was fantasizing returned to her normal state of mind after hearing Demiurge's reprimand.

"You're right, I lost my composure I could not help it" Albedo said in his slightly happy voice.

"Well I think that's all for today, then I will continue with my work Albedo" Said Demiurge

"Okay, your help Demiurge was very useful" said Albedo

When Demiurge left, Albedo began to fantasize again.

"Aahh! Ainz-sama and I can have children, finally!"

Why is it giving me the chills? , I have a bad feeling

Well, after all, I have to talk to a Queen, if it wasn't for this body I would be sweating.

Ainz was currently in the Draconic Kingdom in a room that had been given to him for his stay while he was in the Draconic Kingdom.

In a few moments he would have an audience with the Draconic Queen, Ainz was still nervous despite having practiced his lines for a long time, he had never prepared to speak like an emissary the last few hours he had been rehearsing several lines in his mind.

He knew the basic things about etiquette but he did not know how to speak to a ruler although ironically he was one.

This goes from bad to worse I can not bear so much weight on my shoulders I thought that I would have gotten rid of all those things but they have only increased.

Well calm down, first I need to sort things out.

While he was sighing, they knocked on the door of his room.

"Momon-sama, Your Majesty wishes you to wait in the throne room I am in charge of escorting you" Said a guard

"Understood, Nabe I'll go, you know what to do if something goes wrong right?"

"Of course Momon-sa ..."

Ainz just nodded.

I wonder how the Queen will be, Demiurge told me that she was about 80 years old or more and had the appearance of a girl if he is right then it is true that she descends from some dragon.

As he walked, he noticed a figure standing at the doors of the throne room.

The figure had a hood that made it difficult to see his features but you could clearly see that he had on armor and a spear for a weapon.

Ains was curious about the aura of mystery that surrounded him.

A warrior huh, I wonder what level he will be.

Ains activated one of his abilities to one's levels and the words almost came out of his mouth but he had to maintain his impression.

WHAT?!

It is the first time I have seen a person who has such a high level in the new world.

Who? How?

Level 65? Why can't I see your statistics? What are you using?

It is dangerous

Ainz went on guard, if he had been set up, then he would have to give the signal, before he had come to the Draconic Kingdom Demiurge had told him that it was possible that several Slane theocracy subjects were found as reinforcements stationed in the Draconic Kingdom, there was a chance that they wanted to attract Momon but also that they would set a trap for him.

Ainz had asked Nabe to leave him alone to talk, if something went wrong, he should call Cocytus to intervene that had also been part of the plan so that no outside agent made any hostile move even though the plan had been orchestrated by Demiurge who proclaimed that it was part of Ainz's plan.

It is possible that it is a trap but I must not act without having more information.

While I was still trying to build the puzzle of information that had been presented to him, he would try to get closer.

But suddenly…

The doors opened inside and the guards that were guarding the room immediately left, only The Dark Hero Momon and the mysterious figure were left.

While Draudiron was thinking about what she should do about the theocracy, they knocked on the door of her room.

"Your M-Majesty" said the Minister who had a pale face

Draudiron noticed this, so she asked with fear.

"W-What's wrong?"

"An envoy from the slane theocracy has arrived ..."

Draudiron realized what he was trying to say, the Slane theocracy must have already known about the help they had requested from the Sorcerer Kingdom and would soon act.

"Who is the envoy?"

"We do not know for certain but it is possible that it is the captain of the black scripture "

Draudiron widened her eyes although it was clear that the theocracy had to send someone to give their point of view on the affairs that occurred in the Draconic Kingdom.

That should only be someone minor, not a trump card.

The captain of the black scripture, shehad no information on who he was or what he looked like, but it was said that he was descended from the Six Great Gods, for what was considered a trump card.

Why did they send a trump card? What is theocracy planning? Could be…

Draudiron was frightened by what she had deduced, the slane theocracy had several treasures of the Six Great Gods one of those was "Downfall of Castle and Country" a powerful magical item capable of controlling the mind of a person.

If the theocracy tried to control Momon who had been sent as aid to the Draconic Kingdom then the Draconic Kingdom who asked the Sorcerer Kingdom for help a country that was ruled by an undead would be left to chance and would be destroyed by the demi-humans.

If the same captain of the black scripture had been sent then there must be a group of the slane theocracy somewhere.

"Daemon have you found out something else ..."

"No, Your Majesty, what should we do?" Daemon said.

"If the theocracy succeeds in any of the plans it is scheming then ..." Daemon said

"... This kingdom is doomed if the theocracy is successful" said Draudiron with a sad voice

In the end they only served as an instrument for these two nations, Draudiron felt helpless no matter who helped either of the two nations would destroy hers.

At first she was able to relax because the Sorcerer Kingdom had acted promptly but she had not considered the magic items that the theocracy possessed, she did not know how powerful they were but she wanted to believe that the Sorcerer Kingdom was more powerful than has shown, because if not otherwise they would be condemned.

"Should we collaborate with the Sorcerer Kingdom? ... Or ... the theocracy" Draudiron said in a sad voice.

"Your Majesty, who do you believes has more power, have you forgotten him?"

Daemon is right the Sorcerer Kingdom is more powerful, but what would happen if the theocracy uses that item ... no! If they seek to control Momon then the Sorcerer Kingdom is more powerful.

"You're right, after all we ask for their help" Draudiron said in a more cheerful voice

"Then ... let's go, your majesty, it's time"

The throne room of the Draconic Kingdom was not majestic like Nazarick's but it still made a good impression.

On the ceiling you could see a glass dome through which light entered, the windows had engravings of various figures of dragons, on the floor was a carpet that went to the throne, two statues of dragons were on the sides of the throne .

One was golden and the other was silver.

While Ainz saw this room, and his curiosity to know who was this figure that had such a high level increased as time went by.

Ainz in his role as Momon had grown accustomed to being recognized and greeted so much that he did not need to start the conversation.

I wonder who it will be.

The figure that was leaning against a wall turned his gaze to Ainz and his features could be seen.

A woman? Why are you looking at me like that?

No, no, it's bad to be impolite I should go and say hello.

"Nice to meet you, my name is ..."

"Momon, right? I've heard a lot about you."

Wait, ehhhh ?! It's a man!

The surprise that Ainz took caused his passive Aura to activate.

No, calm down Ainz its the same with Mare so do not be surprised

"It's an honor to meet you Momon-sama I've heard many of your heroic exploits and I'd certainly like to hear one of your stories, I can not give you my identity, sorry for this, I'm an emissary of the slane theocracy I also came to have an audience with the Queen "

So he was from the slane theocracy, I must be careful Demiurge told me that the black

scripture had seats the first was occupied by a Godkin, it is possible that he belongs to this group and is likely to be the first seat.

Ains who was staring at the figure did not realize the amount of time that has passed and it caused the figure to be disturb

"Is something wrong?" Said the figure with some annoyance

"N-no forgive me for not having presented myself before, it was impolite on my part to have ignored it "Ainz said

"Do not worry about that, I do not want to gain attention after all"

But it was the opposite!

"Anyway I always wanted to talk to you Momon-sama"

"But it would be very risky to do it in this place so we'll talk outside the Draconic Kingdom, to the east of this city is a small advance, I and my team will wait until tomorrow if you are interested in our goal of saving the humanity"

"What do you think? "

It's definitely a trap but even so, I will not have another chance like this, so ...

Before Ainz could not give an answer the footsteps of several people were heard entering the room.

Several servants and guards were walking escorting the Queen, while they were doing it, Draudiron was in her role as a child.

"Today we will receive two very important envoys! So everything must go well! Is that okay?" Draudiron said in a girlish voice

"Yes!" They said in unison, those who escorted her had their faces dazzled by the tenderness that radiated from this little girl.

Draudiron had won the people with her role as Loli for many years, although sometimes there were people who did not like how she spoke, but one way or another she convinced them to do the things she wanted.

The throne room that was empty was now completely filled with guards and some servants on either side of the throne.

Upon entering Momon and the figure immediately knelt.

Who started was ...

"I welcome emissaries, and thank you for attending to our call," said Daemon the prime minister.

"Nice to meet you" said Draudiron with her girlish voice

The people inside the room could only think ... "How adorable" "Ahh its so cute".

Draudiron hated this, they looked at her as if she were a kind of pet to caress but anyway she had to do it for the good of the country but still ...

If it were not because I need them I would not be doing this.

"Well then we'll start with the presentations!" Said Draudiron

"I am Momon leader of the adamantine adventurers team" Darkness "and the emissary of the Sorcerer Kingdom"

"It's a pleasure that Momon-onichan has come to our aid! Excuse me for my discourtesy. My name is Draudiron Oricrus Monarch of the Draconic Kingdom!" Said Draudiron

"Then who is next?" Draudiron said in her girlish voice

"It is an honor to know her majesty, but unfortunately I have been ordered not to give my identity, I hope that everyone here can excuse me"

"Oni-chan can not you tell us?" Draudiron said in her sad Loli voice and pouting.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but it's my orders"

Draudiron pouted purposefully but let it continue ...

"My presence here is for all slane theocracy members to return to our nation and to make it clear that the Draconic Kingdom will stop receiving support from the slane theocracy"

"The Queen broke our sacred oath so unfortunately we will retire immediately"

He left immediately after finishing the last sentence and the room became silent.

So they are going to abandon us, well we already have the Sorcerer Kingdom but first I must listen to what this warrior has to say, I need to improve our position as a state.

Suddenly you could hear the noisy room full of comments like ...

"What do you think?" "How can that be done to Draudiron-sama?" Seemed like a lot of fans who had erupted in anger after hearing that their idol had been attacked.

Although they were not supposed to be saying that under these circumstances they could not help it, their Queen had been insulted and it made her "sad".

Ainz who was witnessing the whole scene could not help but wonder and see who was sitting on the throne.

Is this girl really the Queen? That can not be possible, as a girl with that attitude can maintain a country.

Draudiron showed a childish and capricious attitude when she had to show herself in front of others.

In Draudiron's thoughts you could only hear complaints and shame, under her head and cover her face that was turning red.

Why do not you shut up once and for all? Our situation is getting worse.

Draudiron realizing that he was still the emissary of the Sorcerer Kingdom decided to raise her face immediately.

Why do you keep staring at me? ... Wait ... no ... it can not be ... no !, it is impossible a Hero can not have those fetishes.

Draudiron shouted inwardly

Daemon her minister who was on the right side of the throne, raised a thumb towards Draudiron and whispered.

"Good job, your majesty"

Draudiron started to turn red as a tomato and suddenly she wanted to shout at the minister for thinking she had "seduced" him.

In Vaise's room inside the Tolosa palace he was playing a game that had been spread by the 8 Greed Kings... chess.

Vaise loved this game which he played again and again although he could never win, despite having played continuously again and again he kept losing. And today it was the same

"Damn, let's play again I'm sure I'll win this time"

"I'm sorry, your majesty but it's about time"

They was a knock on the door of and entered his son, a little boy with heterochromatic eyes like his father one green and the other blue, with blond hair and dark skin.

A dark elf like his mother although his son did not pay much attention to him because of his games but that did not mean he did not want to, he just did not realize the time he spent playing.

"Papa, let's play! Let's play! Let's play!"

"Oh Dhelion! Where is your mother ?!" Vaise said in a playful voice.

"Mom? "

"Dhelion, where are you?" Taira shouted from the corridors

Vaise who was with Deliño went hand in hand with him, to the place where he was shouting Taira

"Dhelion, do not run away from the breast" said Taira

"I wanted to see dad"

"Taira you should be more guarded although we are in the palace we do not know what could happen"

"Once again you and your delusions, stop frightening Dhelion"

Dhelion who was watching the scene, wanted to talk but his parents did not stop arguing.

"Mama, Papa stop fighting," he said in a low voice.

Vaise and Taira who were arguing, heard the voice of the child and stopped talking and tried to comfort Dhelion

"Forgive mom and dad, are you okay?" Dhelion "Taira said

"Will you stop fighting?"

"Yes Dhelion, why did you run away from the breast?" Vaise said.

"I wanted to play with you and also the teacher calls you"

It must be the minister of defense, Vaise thought, most of the time the defense minister liked to talk to his son and train him even though he was very small he had enormous strength and liked swords.

His dream of Dhelion was for him to become a knight of light who would defeat evil in his golden armor with a golden cape and a great sword of light.

"I see, I see, but at this moment Dad is busy with some important things I have to go to the teacher now, we will play later okay?" Vaise said with a smile

"Yes ... important things, right?" Taira whispered.

It's good I know I'm just playing but do not keep pushing me Taira.

"Dhelion, why don't you play with your mom until then?" Vaise said.

"Will you ever play with him?" Taira said quietly

"Papa ... do you not want to play with me?" Apparently Dhelion had listened to them.

Damn, because you had to say something taira ...

"Of course I want to play with you Dhelion but this time dad needs to do a lot of work, what do you think if we play later, all right?"

Dhelion's face began to overflow with happiness

"Okay, Dhelion go play with mom then"

"Then we'll see you later then Vaise and do your job well" said Taira

"Okay, do not worry Taira take good care of Dhelion anyway after all he's my legacy" Vaise said

"That's right, you will play with him later you do not have a choice Vaise" Said Taira

"I understand, I'll play with him later anyway I want to know how much progress has been made so I'll go anyway" Vaise said

While saying that Taira smiled, this made Vaise blush

"Then see you "

Vaise raised his hand as his wife and son left, he began to walk towards the council chamber while in his thoughts.

I honestly can not believe I have a family, a lot has happened since then, well I have to take care of Dhelion later so I'll finish this fast

"Good morning, I'm here for the meeting"

"Your majesty, the councilors are inside," said a guard bowing, who was stationed at the door of the council.

When Vaise came in, everyone inside was bowing.

"Your Majesty you honor us with your presence at this meeting" said Minister of Economy.

"Well then I think we should start at once"

Everyone nodded and proceeded to sit at the council's round table.

The people who were here were:

The Minister of Economy Marshan Selerath, a 37-year-old human elder, he had a thick build although he looked like a warrior his body is like that because he had been working in the fields since he was a child.

The Minister of Education and Technology Boring Talinrath also a human of a thin and tall age of 24 years, although one could say that he was young in age did not notice much, his appearance showed an adult with wrinkles, dark spots on his eyes and The pale skin this was because the minister was passionate about his research work mostly did not sleep and spent weeks or even months locked in his office when he was interested in a topic.

Defense Minister Nassar Tharthos a legendary human warrior known in his nation as "The Hammer of Torand" his fierce stare intimidated his robust opponents with several scars proof of the amount of battles he had fought, even though he was removed from service he still wanted to continue serving his Nation so he was promoted to this position. He was 48 years old and the signs of old age were already noticeable but his fervor as a warrior could still be noticed

The Master of Agriculture Doever Ghalak a half-elf, had a build neither so thick nor so thin his age was 122 years. He had served the previous King his knowledge about the fields was extensive, a scholar in his field was highly respected by all his peers. His appearance was that of a handsome young man with blond hair and charming attitude, he is the focus of attention of women.

The Director of the Academy of Magic Tara Lhak-Nuth, a beautiful-looking elf, her silvery hair as white as snow and silky as the finest cloth, her beauty made all pale, she was tall and had an enviable figure for women, She was also responsible for the wet dreams of several men who saw her despite her jovial appearance. Her age was much older. She was 164 years old. Her knowledge was broad in the field of divine magic and the most expert in mastering it, she was said to be able to use spells up to the 6th level although the reality was that it was way above that.

"So what is the situation now?" Vaise said

"We have been able to contact several demi-human nations and some tribes but most of them failed" said Nassar

"I see, Doever, do we have enough supplies?"

"Of course, Your Majesty, the harvest season has already started, so we have enough to feed the nation and the stores are full," Doever said.

"Everything is going well with the prices currently your majesty" said Marshan

"That's fine, how long will this Marshan war cost us?"

"It is difficult to know exactly but it would cost us 45% of the national treasure approximately" Said Marshan

"So it will be very expensive, I suppose you already have a contingency plan"

"Of course your majesty, do not worry I'll take care of anything that goes wrong and inform you immediately" said Marshan

"How many magicians do we have from the magic academy so they can fight?"

"Currently 10,000 volunteers have been offered, this number is increasing more and more, Your Majesty, are you sure?" Tara said.

"We have no choice, the Sorcerer Kingdom is very strong but I will not force people to die"

"But even so Your Majesty, I still worry, most of the graduates are becoming thirsty for knowledge increasingly that increases the number of magicians who disappear either to seek knowledge or power" said Tara

"You think they will betray us for knowledge, right?"

"I'm afraid so, lately more cases are being reported as if it were an epidemic" said Tara

"How many? "

"Approximately 3400, although small compared to the group that was formed, the Minister of Defense found several groups doing pagan rituals" Said Tara

"Nassar, do you have details of this? Tell me immediately"

"As ordered, the emergence of several sectarian groups began about 4 months ago the exact cause of the emergence of these largely religious groups is unknown to a faith of an undead god" Nassan said

"Un-dead? How was that?"

"Your majesty it may be the new religious group that was founded in the Holy Kingdom by a Paladin, its doctrine coincides with the information we extracted from the prisoners and the explorers who were on the southern continent" Nassan said

"It is possible that it is a move of the Sorcerer Kingdom, so they also have agents in the central continent"

"Nassan take charge of these cases and also send the" brotherhood of the shadows "to the Southern Kingdoms, we need more information about the Sorcerer King and his accomplices, send the Templars to look for traces of some spy infiltrated in the nation"

"Understood your majesty"

"In regard to education and development, is there any progress? Borquen"

"His majesty, our progress is still slow but firm, we have developed some weapons but we do not have the materials to be able to continue" said Borquen

"What is missing? "

"We need more sealing crystals" said Borquen

"What exactly have they developed this time?"

"A new weapon, your majesty, the crystal can hold a spell of up to the 8th tier according to our investigations so we can keep the most powerful spell that we have in the crystals and use them as ammunition for the new weapons, of course the process is slow but the power is great "said Borquen

"It's a good move Borquen, how many do we have in our arsenal?"

"Approximately 100 majesty," said Borquen

"It's little but you say that the power is great, I will trust your words Borquen"

"I am honored by your majesty" said Borquen

"Are these all the issues to deal with or is there something more to add, say it now"

"Your Majesty, now that we are preparing for a war against the Sorcerer Kingdom I think we can also expand now that our national power has been strengthened more "Nassan said

"It is true but also very hasty Nassan, we must not lose the course we are heading for"

"Understood your majesty" Nassan said

"Well if there's something else-" As he was about to finish the last sentence a guard abruptly opened the door of the chamber.

"S-Your Majesty, we are being attacked by several demi-humans" said the guard who was agitated, his face of horror was visible.

Vaise began to worry

"How many? "

"More than 20 thousand, I do not know the exact number but there are too many and are

heading towards here from the north"

What's going on? They have not attacked for more than a century. Why now?

"Minister of Defense, prepare our troops to defend the walls no one passes"

"Minister of Education, it's a good time to test your new weapon, take it immediately to door B"

The two nodded.

"The meeting is over for today, we will continue tomorrow"

Nassan said that most of them rejected the offer so they must think that we have become weak.

But why are there so many? An alliance of demi-humans? No, here's something else, it's not just about cooperation.

In the Agrand Republic, Tsua suddenly opened his eyes.

"It's good to see you again Vaision Tsaindoruks Platinum Dragon Lord".

Tsua stared at him for a moment until he decided to speak.

"Raymond its been a while, the last time I saw you, you trying to steal the treasures"

"That was a long time ago, I only received orders"

"So you're still a dog? Raymond" Tsua said with a sharp look

The hostility between the two was very great. Long ago the slane theocracy had sent the black scripture to retrieve magical items from the 8 Greed Kings that were protected by Platinum Dragon Lord.

"Everything I did, I did for my nation" Raymond said

"The theocracy are just blind fools and thirsty for power, the black scripture is just another tool" said Tsua

"That's enough, we are here to discuss a very important issue" said Rigrit who was watching the fight between the two.

"It's true, we're not here for these meaningless fights anyway I'm still watching them" Tsua said

"Even though we are temporary allies, I still distrust the theocracy, you understand that, right?" Tsua said.

"The feeling is mutual Lord Platinum, so I think it's time to start" Raymond said

The three nodded

"Rigrit, activate the scrolls and look for any trace of spies around this building, it is very likely that the Sorcerer Kingdom has several agents in the Republic" Said Tsua

"Understood, then Raymond brought two of the black scripture, right?" Rigrit said.

"That's right, wait this room you can give them orders Necromancer" Raymond said

Rigrit left the chamber with a curious look at who Raymond had brought, the Slane theocracy rarely came into contact with the republic and when they did they came with the black scripture, Rigrit had been present several times in these meetings, because of this she knew several young people who she defeated and also trained, outside the room were two figures.

The first was a woman in a pink dress with gold circles with a red dot in the center, wearing two angel wings on the side of her head as if they were headphones, a green cape that covered her head and part of her body.

Her appearance was that of a young 17-year-old woman, with blond hair and green eyes, with an innocent smile similar to that of a little girl.

"So you were asking me why I had not detected them, it was for you" Canto divino ""

"Divine Chant" the 4th seat of the black scripture, a sorceress of divine magic capable of using magic up to the 5th tier.

"Oh grandma, I have not seen you in a while" Said the woman with an innocent smile

"It's been a long time, old woman" Said The second figure, it was a man with a cold look like ice, he had a white and brown tunic, red bracelets and an emblem on his chest.

His appearance was of a 19-year-old boy, he had blond hair, his eyes an intense red color, Kuaiesse Hazeia Quintia the 5th seat of the black scripture "one man army" as a nickname due to the magic of invocation that he drove, he could summon several basilisks at the same time, of course this did not last long the more he summoned.

"Brat, what happened to your sister?"

"* tch * do not make me remember that old lady, that stupid girl did not get very far after all" Said Kuaiesse

"I would have hunted it myself, if it were not for the cardinals"

"It seems that both are equal in stubbornness "

"Oh? Are you sure?" Elder "Kuaiesse said with a smile.

"If you think you can beat me, do it at once, brat" Rigrit said with a defiant smile

Kuaiesse's smile faltered he knew he could not beat this old woman but still "one day I'll beat you old woman" He always told Rigrit every time they met.

"Calm down you two, it's not good to fight between us, yes?" Said the girl

"Do not get involved in this Christa, I'll beat you one day you'll see," Kuaiesse said.

Rigrit started to laugh out loud

"Brat, the last time you ended up surrendering, remember?" Rigrit said.

A long time ago Kuaiesse had heard of Rigrit so he went to look for her but he did not find her, in one his missions they had met and when he challenged her.

Well, it was a very uneven combat. Kuaiesse had received the beating of his life.

"Okay, then we need to investigate this whole area, right?" Said Kuaiesse, trying to change the subject abruptly,

"That's right, you will be aware of this part, Christa and I will go outside to check anything that happens"

The three nodded.

As they walked away, Christa tried to slowly approach Rigrit's back.

"Grandma, I wanted to ask you something" said Christa whispering

"What is it? "

"Evileye met Momon right?"

"Yes, what's up with that?"

"How is he?"

"Why are you so interested? Are you another fanatic who is in love?"

"Hehe, they asked me to marry Momon if I got to meet him or if I run into him"

"The theocracy will never change, but why you? There are more suitable form what I know"

"Well, I asked the cardinals myself, hehehe" Christa said with her childish smile.

"I see, but Momon is a hero so he has many suitors even that brat is in love with him"

"So it will not be an easy task Christa, you should give up"

"Ehhh ..." She said in a girlish voice

"But I do not think a warrior of his caliber likes girls, right?" Christa said.

Rigrit started laughing

"That brat would kill you if she heard what you just said"

"Hehehe yeah, it's very scary when she gets mad"

"But still, can you tell me about him?"

"It's okay, it's okay"


	6. Chapter2 Alliances

**AN: I just want to make it clear that I am not the original author and I am simply translating it. The original author is Tinmand23 "La Allianza Tosladrag" make sure to go show him your support.**

Inside the great forest of Evasha a figure mounted on a magical beast like a giant fox ravaged the monsters of the vicinity behind these figures were two carriages luxuriously decorated with Cavalier's escorting them, despite being monsters of the great forest from evasha they felt the force of the figures and they knew they couldn't attack from either side so they were either hiding or became invisible.

One of the explorers of the Elvish Kingdom who was watching the surroundings in search of slane theocratic humans who had retired recently saw the massacre that this figure was causing, try to get closer to see who was responsible. If it was the black scripture of the slane theocracy then I would have to report immediately even though he was sure of this assumption he did not expect him to be a dark elf.

The elf that had approached to see who was paralyzed by the murderous aura that emanated from this dark elf, surely only the King could match that aura he thought, but he was not cautious and ended up being captured.

"Aura-sama he belongs to the order of light knights, he may have a lot of valuable information" Felicia said with concern

"How do you know that?" Aura said

"His badge on his chest, plus I also once aspired to be of this order so I know a lot about them"

"I see, then ..."

"Mare!"

Mare came out of the carriage with shyness and was surprised by the body of the elf that had been thrown suddenly as if it were garbage.

"S-Sister, be more careful"

"Just take care of getting valuable information of that kind, remember what Ainz-sama said right?"

"O-okay"

Mare carried the body of the elf who was taller than him with great ease

"Mare-sama that's ..." Silvia said

Mare ignored the elves and woke the elf who was still faint with a light blow.

"What happened?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly.

"W-what a relief" Said Mare worried since her sister used too much force, although she said that she was worried it was not for his life but for the information that this elf had.

U-a dark elf How? Thought Dan'tur

"w-Well then I think we should question him" Said Mare

Those eyes…

It's beautiful...

The surprised elf suddenly got up and knelt quickly before Mare.

"Your Majesty I am a gentleman in the service of the Kingdom, do with me what as you please as punishment for being so daring"

The elves surprised by the sudden attitude of this elf began to get nervous because he had been called your majesty.

"T-This you can raise your head"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me about the Elvish Kingdom? Right now I'm heading to your capital, we need more information about these forests, the environment is rare"

Dan'tur was confused, he thought that the elf who made him faint and this elf were the offspring that the King had left but then why could they not get there? They were dark elves, but elves, after all, we have a lot of orientation in the woods. And I was also curious about who these dark elves were.

"Your M-Majesty, excuse my insolence, but are you the daughter of the Elven King?"

"No," Mare said in a cold, grave voice that frightened those in the carriage.

Dan'tur started to sweat cold he knew he had disturbed this elf so he ducked his head and apologized repeatedly.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty! I did not mean to offend you!" Dan shouted in desperation.

"Okay, then will you serve me?" Mare said, returning to her normal state.

"Of course, I will be your guard and guide so that it arrives safe and sound to the Elven Capital"

"Well, then tell me about what the Elven Kingdom is like, its customs and how it is right now"

So it is not from this Kingdom Who is this dark elf?

That does not matter now I need to know your true goal.

"Understood your Majesty, right now the situation of the Kingdom is declining in recent months the population of the Kingdom has drastically decreased, some of ours have been captured and enslaved by the slane theocracy others have died in the war we waged with humans"

Dan said all this because he had faith that this pure and kind elf can have sympathy for the emaciated elves and maybe she can do something.

Deep down Dan 'tur longed for these dark elves to save their country from the misfortune that had befallen them.

"I see, I would like to know how is the King? I would like to know him and maybe I will dethrone him for my master"

The light in the dark eyes of Dan 'tur began to shine after confining that indeed this elf was going to save them, so much was his joy that he knelt down completely and put his head against the floor of the carriage and immediately began to sob

"G-Thank you, thank you, Your Majesty, I will serve you loyally and I will never fail you!

Mare was happy about this because he and his sister could easily put chains on these elves and turn them into servants in their Master's name.

"I accept your fidelity"

Dan 'tur was happy, now he could gather all his brothers and be able to overthrow the King his hope had come after so long.

Silvia and Celcis who were in the carriage understood the feelings of this elf well after all if their saviors could overthrow the King they could gather all the elves and with the help of their Master they could finally destroy the Slane Theocracy and free all the Elven slaves.

"Mare-sama we also swear allegiance to you" Silvia said

Both elves knelt before Mare

"I accept your fidelity"

"You can stand up, can you tell me your name?"

"Of course your majesty, your servant is called Dan 'tur Salar of the order of the knights of light"

"Well, then can you guide my sister so we can get to the Capital quickly?"

"Of course, your Majesty, when we arrive, we will welcome you with dignity"

"I-Then I'll leave it to you"

"Understood, with your permission, your majesty"

Dan 'tur left Mare's carriage with his renewed spirit and with the conviction of getting this elf to come to power.

The cavaliers who were escorting the carriages were not hostile to Dan 'tur but even so he could not help but feel fear.

What are these things? I must protect Your Majesty at all costs.

Dan 'tur drew his sword from his waist and immediately began using reinforcement spells against the undead.

"Hey you, don't be stupid and save your sword, those Cavalier's will kill you if you attack them" Aura said mounted on her beast.

Dan 'tur ignored the warning of the voice

"I need to protect your majesty" His scream turning to see who was the figure that was perhaps behind all this.

Dan 'tur surprised to see the figure, he knelt immediately.

It was the Dark Elf that had knocked him out without even doing anything.

"Excuse my insolence your majesty"

"Your Majesty? I think I might've used too much force," murmured aura.

"Does your head hurt?"

"No, Her Majesty gave me the order to guide her"

What did that boy do? I'll have to ask him later.

"Well then, tell me the shortest way to get there this forest is strange"

"understood "

The Slane Theocracy army had been attacking the Elvish Kingdom and was about to strike the finishing blow but they had been destroyed in a few minutes by the Elven King. This made the remnant army retreat shortly after they reported the situationthey were in they had orders to leave, some were dissatisfied not to say angry with the choice of the cardinals and they could not say word against them, they all understood very well that the high command would not do something without a reason but even so deep down they wanted to kill all the elves.

The Holocaust Scripture that had been ordered to destroy the small groups were crushed the same day that the Elven King made his appearance in battle, those who were left had mental damage due to the thirst for blood that emanated the Elf King.

The windflower scripture that was the informant of the movements and responsible for the strategy of the army was practically destroyed, the few remaining troops had decided to withdraw from their service.

The slane theocracy was in a crisis at the moment, the loss of the three special units had dealt a heavy blow to the national power of the theocracy.

The news of this did not go unnoticed.

The species that had moved away from the southern continent were advancing again to kill the humans and take over lands.

The killings among the demi-human tribes had been "suspended", the demi-human nations such as the Troll Empire, the Minotaur Nation and the Island of Nagas were indifferent to the events that occurred in the south of the continent.

The tribes of demi-humans that were in the center of the continent formed a temporary alliance to be able to wipe out once and for all the only remaining humanoid nation in the central continent.

The tribes that were scattered throughout the central continent had been contacted by the nation they were going to destroy shortly after they formed such an alliance, of course the term alliance split in two.

The demi-humans who did not reason and believed that personal power was above all rejected the offer of this nation and laughed.

The other demi-humans who lived long and wise, had accepted the alliance of the Torand nation but they were few and as such could not say so in that meeting so days after they left, the emissaries fled along with what little army that they had and some deserters and accepted the alliance towards the Torand nation.

"To your positions, let none pass!" Nassan said that he was on the northern wall where a horde of demi-humans was approaching, although they were few in number compared to other times in history when they had attacked, still they could not let down their guard after all they were demi-humans who could use magic and even reach 6 tier easily, which was a headache.

"They do not look like much but why go for a frontal attack?" Vaise said he had appeared using invisibility and flight magic.

"Your Majesty, they may be hiding something, it is very rare for a fortified place to attack by so few."

"You're right, they may want to take our attention away from their true objective with this"

"Thats your majesty, send several men across the wall to notice any threat"

"The years have not melted your brain Nassan"

"Your Majesty will always be optimal for my work after all, I swear to protect the nation and its citizens and even protect the King"

"But you know you can not even win me right?" Said vaise with playful voice

"Hahaha Your Majesty I cannot take my time"

"Well, well, Nassan, I'll entrust you with the defense"

When Vaise was about to turn around and leave, something called his attention.

"Nassan, do you see that?"

Because vaise was a real elf, he had more acute senses to that of any human or half-elf.

"No, what is it about Your Magisty?"

"It's a sign of surrender"

"What?!" Nassan instinctively shouted at what he just heard from his King

"Are you sure? It can be a trap"

"It does not seem to be, Nassan you said that everyone rejected the offer, right?"

"That's right, it must be a trap"

"I do not think so, they would not come with a small army to attack this place they must have changed their minds"

"Changed their minds, Your Majesty, although it may be true that they want to be on our side, it is very risky to approach those demi-humans"

"Yes, Nassan I need you to come with me and bring the 20 best men you have, leave someone to take care of this part of the wall"

"Also contact Borquen and tell him to send his weapons together with skilled wizards, if they are as powerful as he says then it won't be a problem if something goes wrong"

"Understood your majesty"

Vaise left once he gave his orders but his brain still could not understand the reasons behind these demi-humans, although it was true that there were some who would understand the threat of the Sorcerer King they could also continue as they are without interfering in these matters after all demi-humans were powerful, arrogant and would never join humans or elves because of the hatred they had for them.

Vaise knew this but still decided to send someone to give the offer he did not expect them to accept but still he had to try.

Would you really agree to join us?

In the camp that the demi-humans settled in, there were three figures who were the chiefs of the tribes.

Trathrak Cyhan, Leader of the tribe of Nagas although you could say that his tribe is of nagas it was not like that there were all nagas there were really few nagas, most of his tribe were trolls, orcs, ogres and some elves, as chief of the tribe he is superior to others being able to use spells of sixth tier.

Ournadra Rathuk, Matriarch of the insect heteromorphs his appearance was that of a giant spider from the waist down and a human part of the part up he was a rarity in his species but that did not make him weak rather it had been the matriarch to his powerful magic able to reach the 7th tier something that was considered unattainable.

Ittondri "Arm of Steel", Chief of the Minotaurs despite being thought a violent species, this was not so due to the teachings that had been taught by the Sage Minotaur that had appeared many years ago and his words have been passed down from generation to generation, due to his physical strength and his wisdom he was appointed head.

"Trathrak, do you think humans would accept this?" Said Ittondri

"They will not do it, that's why we have to show them that we are in favor of their cause after all that Sorcerer King is feared" said Trathrak

"That's right, the few that I sent to infiltrate a Southern Kingdom that is close to the nation of minotaurs said that it had an army of Zoastias and other species, they massacred everyone with great ease"

"According to what he described his strength is far superior compared to ours, we must do our best to convince humans otherwise or we will all end up dead or worse"

"That's right, we need more information about this Sorcerer King maybe these humans can have it" said Ournadra

"The calamity of more than 200 years ago will happen again apparently, they say that this Sorcerer King is an undead" Said Trathrak

"Umm, that's a bad omen" said Ittondri

"Matriarch the emissaries of the Nation have arrived expect you to show up outside the camp" Said a guard.

"So it's about time" said Ournadra

The great gates of the Torand nation were opened giving way to 25 horsemen, among them the King of the nation and the defense minister.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to tell you this again, but are you sure?"

"Nassan its true that it is risky but if we can unite these demi-humans to our cause then we will gain more power to go against the undead"

"Even if I say that, in this army there are minotaurs and heteromorphs"

"That's right, but you should know that these minotaurs are not like most, I can see the badge of the Minotaur Sage so they must be different to what their species is in general although I can not say the same of the Heteromors.

"Your Majesty if you want to unite this army of demi-humans and heterormorphs you will have to give a speech to the nation and convince them"

"Nassan you know I'm bored by those things, the last time I gave one was at my coronation and that was a long time ago"

"Really that aspect fits him well compared to his age" Nassan said with a teasing tone

"I have to remind you that you must respect your elders Nassan"

"Even if you tell me that, I can not accept it. You look very young after all. Can I ask you something?"

" It's okay"

"If you were human, how old would you be?"

"Well it would be something of 17 or 18 human years, I'm not sure but it should be something close"

"So I am your elder majesty" Nassan said with a superior tone

"I'm sorry it was not true majesty hahaha, who is that wise minotaur?"

"It's true, I did not tell you about the wise Minotaur. Often my father told me stories about this particular minotaur, his way of thinking made him look like a human, his strength was such that with his Hammer he made the earth rumble with his ax He could cut mountains in half even though he was named wise for creating many useful things for domestic use. He never explained how they worked or why they were a certain way. In the end he was called "The Wise Minotaur Sage" but I decided to call him The Wise Minotaur because he could bring changes to the Great Minotaur Nation making the humans there have a better life"

"I see, but your majesty, if these minotaurs follow the teachings of the wise minotaur, why are they in this part of the continent, and they not in the Minotaur Nation?"

"I do not know, my hypothesis is that they are renegades or maybe they have been exiled"

"Why would they do that? If they follow that teaching"

"There may be some division of power within the minotaur nation"

"So after all they are not different from a human nation"

"That's right, the minotaur nation is at peace according to itself, although I'm still intrigued by the fact that there are more minotaurs who have left aside those teachings and have left the nation"

"Those who moved away from the minotaur nation created some clans and periodically attacked the Draconic Kingdom along with beast-men"

"So that's why there were minotaurs among the armies of beastmen, they recently began a full-scale attack against the Draconic Kingdom according to the brotherhood of shadows are about to completely destroy that Kingdom "

"That is regrettable but we can not do anything, after all if they realize our presence it would endanger our movements"

"Do you think the Sorcerer King will try to do something?"

"It's likely, but I do not think it'll save that Kingdom"

"I agree, well apparently we have already reached his majesty"

"So those are your bosses"

"Your M-Majesty, what is that?"

"I've never seen anything like it must be a special specimen, it's sure to be very superior among its kind, you have to be careful Nassan"

"Understood, Men on guard!"

The 20 knights and 3 elves dismounted each one with their weapon put on alert each.

"Apparently these are the emissaries ..." said Ittondri

"That guy emits a dangerous aura" said Ournadra

"We greet you heads of the demi-human tribes, this is the King of the Nation Torand Vaise Thal-Dition"

The demi-humans only observed without saying a word and the atmosphere began to tremble.

"So you are the King, little elf you are young but you have immense power, does having those eyes make you King?" Said Thathrak

Vaise stopped his men with one hand who were going to start a killing for being disrespectful.

"That's right, what have you come for? I doubt it's because of something good"

"Boy, first I want to know something ... Are you sure you can win?" Said Ittondri

"No, but if I do not do anything, it will be worse"

"So that's your decision and do you think you can win this war with our help?" Ournadra said.

"Maybe, but it's much better than killing each other and doing the work of the Sorcerer King"

"As you know the Sorcerer King is un-dead that is taking nations in the south quickly"

"Is that true?" Said ittondri with a cold, sharp look

"Yes"

"Then you understand why we came, right?" Said Thathrak

"I hesitated at the beginning"

"I suppose it was to be expected, first we need your help little" said Ournadra

"So they want something after all"

"It's natural, we would not go to war without something to claim" said Thathrak

"So what is it? "

"If we are going to help you in this war, you need a bigger army, right?" Ournadra said.

"Yes, and you can get it with my help?"

"That's right, boy if you did not know there are many demi-human and heteromorphs that are in these plains far outweigh us" said Ittondri

"Go to the point, after all there is no time to lose"

"Direct, I like that little elf" said Thathrak

"Help us kill the clan chiefs who govern those plains, in return we will help you in your war" Ournadra said

"So that's what you want, how can you guarantee that I will not be betrayed"

The three demi-humans laughed as if they had heard a joke

"You do not have to worry about that boy after all the undead are the enemies of all life and if this Sorcerer King is a powerful one, we will help you destroy him" said ittondri

"That does not guarantee anything"

"Well also another reason if you do not help us this country and is will be killed by the alliance of demi-humans that was formed a few days ago" said Ournadra

"That sounds more like a threat, an alliance is likely but the Torand nation will be able to resist it"

"You do not know what you're up against, boy, this is not a simple alliance, our army is one thousandth part of what the strength of that alliance really is," said Thathrak.

"It may not seem small but we are also concerned about the survival of our people and if with this alliance we managed to destroy the Sorcerer King, in the distant horizon there would be no more killings among our peoples" said Ittondri in a voice full of seriousness .

Vaise thought for a moment of the minotaur's words

"I will trust your word minotaur, after all one can not carry the emblem of the Sage Minotaur without a reason"

"Well then, do we have a deal Elven King?" Ournadra said.

Vaise just nodded

"Done then I guess we should stay out of his walls" said Thathrak

"That's right, I do not want a civil war for blindly trusting you so it would be better if you do nothing"

"It's okay" said Ittondri

"Then we leave, I hope I was not mistaken in trusting you Minotauro"

Ittondri just nodded

The small squad went at full gallop towards the walls while the 3 figures stared as Vaise went away.

"Thathrak that is the son of Farterin'thal" said Ournadra

"It looks like him a lot, although I did not feel the power that his father showed" Said Ittondri

"I doubt he's as much a trickster as his father, but we still have to be careful after all power drives the wrong people crazy," said Thathrak.

In the Agrand Republic all the dragon councilors had been summoned, this rarely happened because of the arrogance and pride of the dragons themselves but one was the exception, the dragon lords were always like this.

Platinum Dragon Lord, the last son of the Dragon Emperor someone who survived the massacre produced by the Eight Greed Kings and who fought along with the Thirteen Heroes centuries ago, some dragon lords who had survived this massacre held him in high esteem. This powerful dragon although many of them coveted the objects and powers he had.

The dragon councilors who had met this time were:

Blue Sky Dragon Lord, a founder of the Agrand Republic although it can be said that he is young with respect to the other Lord's Dragon, he is far superior in regards to wild magic and tier magic, little is known as far as he is able to reach, his physical strength is very weak compared to the other dragon councilors he is very rarely found in the republic due to its adventurous nature.

Deep Darkness Dragon Lord , Another survivor of the war against the Eight Greed Kings is the oldest of all the Dragon Lord despite the centuries he's been alive the only magic he can use is wild magic but this was very powerful because of that he was able to kill a "player" 300 years ago and claiming a powerful item of his, very rarely present in council meetings because of the fear that they will steal the item he got after such a powerful battle.

Obsidian Dragon Lord, as the only dragon that remains in the Agrand Republic he is the only one who can administer the whole council he is very wise with respect to all the dragon lords he was also one of the few who managed to survive the war 500 years ago, although he remains in the agrand republic, his power does not change with time and he is one of the strongest Dragon Lord's only being surpassed by Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

DarkFire Dragon Lord, The most veiled of all the Dragon Lord's he is among the best users of wild magic because of its destructive nature he was cast out by the other councilors 100 years ago, he still maintained his position as a councilman due to his sharp mind for war and also because it was he who spread wild magic when all the others were reluctant to teach such magic due to the high cost that must be paid by the most inexperienced users.

Something the councilors had agreed on was not to mention their names in council sessions because they were extravagant, instead they decided to use the titles they had.

"Well then, why did you summon us platinum?" Darkfire said

"You must know, even this meeting should be obvious to you"

"You want us to attack the Sorcerer Kingdom, it is not a threat to us," said Deep Darknes with a mocking tone.

"Even if you killed a "player " that does not make you the strongest Deep Darkness ... do you remember that?" Obsidian said

"I did not summon you all to fight, instead we should unite again as we did against the Demon Gods"

"If I remember correctly you were the one who disobeyed our decision, Going to play Hero was not part of your responsibilities Platinum" said Obsidian

"I can not discuss that, but we must put aside our little quarrels"

"Even if you are the son of the Ancient Dragon Emperor, we will not tolerate another debauchery of you" said Obsidian

"Come Obsidian leave him alone for once, it is true that he disobeyed a decision we made but he managed to become stronger and wiser after that" Blue Sky said

"That's right, after all I like that wild side of you" Darkfire said

"I appreciate your understanding, now the subject I was going to investigate"

"I guess everyone will already know about the Sorcerer's Kingdom and its abrupt expansion, the military power it has is enormous, it may even surpass us with crests"

"It's true, not even the most powerful attack you can launch can kill 130 thousand people, right?" Darkfire said.

"It takes immense power to use that, so it's terrible that there is such a force in this world"

"The Thirteen Heroes appeared 200 years ago, you met the leader of that group, comparing their leader with this Ains Ooal Gown as you think their strength is," said Deep Darknes

"I'm really not sure, I may be superior to that warrior"

"So we are facing a powerful enemy but that is only a part of it, right?" Blue Sky said

"That's right, a few months ago I ran into a vampire of enormous power, It may even be superior to the Sorcerer King, it hurts me to say this but when I hit it I could not do anything but flee"

"To Scare away someone of your caliber, certainly the coin that fell this time is very bad" Obsidian said

"So this vampire may be a servant of Ains Ooal Gowm" Darkfire said

"No, the Slane theocracy information suggests that the vampire was Jaldaboth's servant"

"That demon that appeared shook me, if it's your servant then it's reasonable that I can handle such power" Blue Sky said

"But she was reportedly killed, is not it?"

Obsidian said

"Exactly, it was killed by an adamantine ranked adventurer of the Kingdom called Momon The Dark Hero"

"It's incredible that he could have destroyed such a being, that means he could be some descendant of the Eight Greed Kings or a "player"" Deep Darknes said

"Why do you mention their descendants?"

"They left many offspring around the world if you do not remember platinum" Said Deep Darknes

"The most reasonable thing is that he is a "player" if he were a spawn of those Eight Greed Kings then he would have known it is impossible to maintain low profiles when you have power" Darkfire said

"The same thought, although we should not rule out the idea that it is some offspring of the Eight Greed Kings he is more likely to be a "player" after all he could stand on equal terms with that demon" said Obsidian

"The six great gods left offshoots but they are not as powerful as their ancestors every passing generation the power of the Godkins diminishes" Said Deep Darknes

"It may be like that, but if two powerful subjects get together they could create something more monstrous" said Blue Sky

"Do you think Momon is the product of something like that?" Darkfire said.

"The possibility is small, what do you think? Platinum" Obsidian said

"According to what I know, calamities or blessings come every 100 years in forms of groups or individuals." The Sorcerer King along with his vassals must be the calamity and only they should appear so it is likely that he is a descendant of the Eight Greed Kings but that's it, then we just have to resist everything we can "

"I want to think it's the first after all they call him a Hero, it would be very helpful to have him by our side" Darkfire said

"I agree, the theocracy seems to hope that he will join them even though we may defeated him The Sorcerer King may use Momon against us"

"That's right, for now let's just put him as an ally of this alliance" Obsidian said

"Even so we have to devise a plan for Momon to remain neutral after this war, his power can be a weapon of mass destruction for this world"

"I would like to face him sometime, I want to know how powerful it is" Darkfire said

"Unfortunately the theocracy has already started its plan so we can only wait until they fulfill their mission"

"And yes, if he does not join our cause, what will we do?" Blue Sky said

"If that happens then we will have to take care of Momon first, if the power he holds is monstrous then we will have to use our entire arsenal and if necessary we will have to use some items of the Eight Greed Kings"

"It hurts me to do that but we will not have another option, I hope it does not happen ... losing a warrior like that is ..." Darkfire said

"I agree, if he will join us it would be for the best," said Obsidian

"Well then let's continue with the next topic" Said Deep Darknes

"I thought you wanted to know more Deep Darknes" Darkfire said

"That's right, but they know we do not have much time, right?" Said Deep Darknes in a serious voice.

"We all know of your battle against a "player" Why do you keep hiding that item?" Obsidian said

"It does not concern you Obsidian, if someone had that item in their power it could destroy the world. Plato you, more than anyone, should know the power of those items" said Deep Darknes

"That's right, maybe even one of those items could easily destroy us"

"We understand now let's start with the next topic" Darkfire said

In the private chamber of the Queen of the Draconic Kingdom,Draudiron was blushing in front of the mirror.

Why did it have to be like that? That minister is going to pay.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Your Majesty, Momon-sama awaits you in the room" said a servant

"B-Well, I'd like to ask you something"

"Go ahead, your majesty"

"M-Me ... V-I see ... B-Well ... ..So" Draudiron said nervously

"Her majesty looks perfect and beautiful, I'm sure Momon-sama will be charming" Said the maid with a playful smile

Draudiron began to blush more, currently Draudiron was in her normal form this was due to the information that the prime minister had picked up when they gave a feast to Momon.

"Momon-sama, I'd like to ask you a little thing"

"What is it? "

"How do you like women?"

What's with that question? Well anyway they will think bad of me if I say that I am not interested after all the heroes are the focus of attention for women but what do I tell them? There are not many women like Albedo. Well, most men are attracted to that.

"Well my tastes are not very different from most"

"So you likes those that have curves"

Ainz just nodded to finish the conversation and left the room where a banquet was held.

Well at least he doesn't have those kind of fetishes, but even so, as long as he ends up in this situation, he should ...

Draudiron started to blush again.

No, no, I must maintain my composure this is just training

"Are you ready? "

"Yes"

Well I can not embarrass my country, I have to remember the classes of my grandfather.

It seems familiar to me that she must be the Queen's older sister, although it is rare for the younger sister to govern.

Momon or rather Ainz knelt immediately when Draudiron entered as dictated by the titles.

"You can lift your head" said Draudiron

"It is an honor to meet your Majesty's elder sister, my name is Momon, I am an adamantine ranked adventurer and emissary of the Sorcerer Kingdom"

It is true, he does not know that this is my true form but how can I explain it without making any scandal.

"B-Well e-actually ... S-I'm the ... Queen"

Hey? Wait, this is the queen? ...

Ainz began to remember the image of the girl who he saw as queen and compared it with the current one that was in front of him.

Impossible how is it that someone can grow so fast she must be the real queen and not that girl.

"D-Excuse me, but are you the queen?"

"Yeah well actually this is my true form" Said in a low voice Draudiron

Hey? Its true form? ...

"Excuse my insolence but are you kidding?"

"No, I'm the same Draudiron you saw in the throne room"

"C-How?"

How is that possible? Will it be some spell? ... no, it's impossible to do that there was not something like that in YGGDRASIL

This must be wild magic.

"Well this is really good wild magic, in my case it would be something like a gift of The family"

Demiurge mentioned that the queen is a descendant of a Dragon Lord she must refer to the gifts of the dragons to change forms

"I-I understand, then wild magic can change someone's race?"

"In the case of dragons or their descendants although it is also possible for the users of wild magic, although a high level is needed to be able to do it and it costs many lives"

"Well, you said you wanted to learn wild magic, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, let's start from the beginning with the concepts. Wild magic is actually the magic of dragons in ancient humans, demi-humans and heteromorphs had their own magic but due to the arrival of the Six Great Gods these magics disappeared "

"I see, then martial arts are the primitive magic of humans"

"One could say that yes, martial arts are the combination of the primitive magic of humans and the magic levels that the Six Great Gods implemented"

This is interesting

"Martial arts are mostly used by warriors. Why is that?"

"You should know, martial arts are developed by warriors, usually martial art take years to develope depending on how talented the swordsman is, in addition to not spending mana, magicians on the other hand decided to use tier magic due to the ease and amount of spells that can be used "

It sounds convincing if a martial art take years to develop then it is logical that magicians do not want to waste time learning only one.

"As for wild magic, it also does not spend mana, instead it takes souls to use it, if the number of lives used is a large, a powerful spell can be cast, although the power depends on the user's ability"

"For example, a skillful user with 10 lives could cast a spell comparable to the 4th l tier instead if an inexperienced user tried to use it with the same number of lives it could hardly be comparable to a 1st tier spell"

So the way it works then someone like me could cast a powerful spell although that depends on the number of lives involved.

"Although I would like to give you a demonstration, you can not use the lives of my servants or animals, I will propose something to you ... Catch some beastmen, we can use them as test subjects so you can see how powerful wild magic is, it would be preferable for them to be a thousand"

"It will not be a problem, the army of the Sorcerer Kingdom captured some beast-men and demi-humans"

"Perfect then we'll have to go there"

I want to see what wild magic is capable of if it is so powerful, it would strengthen Nazarick a lot but the amount of life depends a lot. I can not use Nazarick's, we will have to capture some test subjects.

"Your Majesty with your permission" Said a servant knocking on the door and entering with several servants with plates and sandwiches that were carried on a cart.

It's true I completely forget because I cite this room.

"Momon-sama would you like us to join us"

What happens? ...

Ains without putting up resistance was taken by the servants to a large room full of several elegant suits.

"Momon-sama choose what you like best, you will not want to disappoint her majesty"

What are you talking about? Wait ... you can not see my body ... damn I have to think of something to get rid of this.

"Then we leave you to choose your suit, please double tap this bell if you need something "

Well this is perfect! ... wait ... they said to dedress? ...

Ainz turned around only to be able to hear murmurs from the servants like ...

"Draudiron-sama, will you marry Momon-sama?" - "I hope you do not disappoint Draudiron-sama"

Wait ... do not tell me it's ...

...A date...


	7. Chapter 2 part 2

**AN: I just want to make it clear that I am not the original author and I am simply translating it. The original author is Tinmand23 "La Allianza Tosladrag" make sure to go show him your support.**

On the outskirts of the capital city of the Slane Theocracy there was an old man taking the reins of the horses on a carriage. He appeared to be a nobleman or a very wealthy merchant, normally people would not give them any importance because they had become accustomed to it. Powerful people, high ranked adventurers, wealthy merchants, or even an emissary, it was not unusual for any of these to come here to buy elven slaves but the aura that accompanied the old man was different from all the rich who had come his presence caught the attention of several adventurers and women who were passing the checkpoints.

According to titles, the guards and others allowed the old man to pass through the checkpoint first. Normally, people would be angry at this, but his noble demeanor captivated everyone present.

"Welcome to the capital of the Slane Theocracy, please could you step down we have to check the carriage"

"Of course even though I'm not sure my lady wants to be disturbed"

"Don't worry, it will be very fast"

"understood"

Sebas released the reins of the horses and went to knock on the door of the carriage

"Sebas, this is taking too long. What's wrong?"

"Miss we must pass a checkpoint please I ask you step down for a moment"

"How annoying, this most disrespectful nation knows nothing about manners"

"I'm so sorry it's strict protocol"

Solution sighed while he tried to apologize to the guards

"I understand, I can not believe that this city would make me wait so long"

When Solution left the carriage in her gala dress, everyone present was overwhelmed by the beauty that had come out of the carriage, it was safe to say that it belonged to nobility.

"Well, it would be better if you hurry, I have many issues to deal with in the city"

The guards who were still gawking, quickly checked the carriage

"No problem, young lady you may pass, go ahead"

"So annoying, Sebas, let's go"

"Understood, then if you allow"

While the carriage was entering the city there were murmurs from several people.

"Hey that girl was very beautiful" "is she of nobility?" "They must be from the Empire"

"He was very handsome" "Truly, if he invited you out, would you accept?" "Sure" "Me too"

"The old man seemed very strong" "Was he be an imperial knight?" "He must be retired, perhaps he served the previous emperor"

While Sebas was moving away from the crowd of people who were in the doors, he began to remember what had been entrusted to him for this mission.

He walked through the corridors of the ninth floor of the great underground tomb of Nazarick.

"It's weird to see you here," said a voice from behind

"Demiurge ... I thought you would be indulging yourself in your tasks by now"

"Oh I am but... it's good that you came here I wanted to talk to you"

Sebas put a serious and sharp look on.

"with me?"

"That's right, it's better to go somewhere else to talk"

"All right"

Sebas and Demiurge left to a beautifully decorated room with a blue glow that flooded the whole place.

"Sebas even though Ainz-sama is not in Nazarick right now I need you to do something"

"I will only obey the orders of Ainz-sama"

"I imagined you would say that, Ainz-sama is initiating the first part of the plan for the torand nation however it seems Ainz-sama is always one step ahead of us"

"You're right about that"

"Yes, although I can see a bit of Ainz-sama's plan, I did not imagine that he would be so quick in his action because there are very few who can infiltrate the Slane Theocracy."

"So you want me to infiltrate and look for information, it will be easy"

"Not only that, as I said Ainz-sama wants to do it quickly so I would like you to make a small crack within the theocracy"

"What do you mean? "

"Well the theocracy appreciates humans and you do too"

Sebas put on a sharp look

"Well as humans adore you like that child and your servant, I would like you to reform the humans of the theocracy and put them

against the high command"

"That will be complicated, the humans of the theocracy are very stubborn, I doubt they will accept that everyone wants to live in peace with the demi-humans or beastmen who eat humans"

"In that you are right, however, when I spoke with Ainz-sama it removed a doubt I had"

"And what happened? "

"You will have to be the new ruler of the Slane Theocracy"

"That is going to be very problematic, lately the staff of the administrative part of the Sorcerer Kingdom has been scarce"

"Do not worry about that Albedo took charge of training people capable of those tasks"

"She was not investigating the slane theocracy?"

"Well apparently, but her only task are the magic items, she still has to take charge of administering the empire and the kingdom"

"I see, solution would be a good image"

"Consider that too but your tastes and your relationship with humans make me worry, it would be better if you are you but you also need a wife"

Sebas was disturbed to hear about a wife.

"If you want, it can be your pet"

"Although it has recovered, I do not think it is adequate"

"I knew you would say that so I came up with a plan so you could marry your pet"

While he was still thinking about the words that Demiurge told him.

So they are watching

The 11th seat of the black scripture had been locked inside her room after she saw the massacre at katze plains. She was ordered her to watch and report any strange movement that occurs within the slane theocracy.

"Wh-Who is this old man?"

Impossible, a human can not have that kind of power not even the Godkins can.

I must inform the cardinals ...

"What disturbs you?" Said a cold voice that scared her

"Zesshi, n-you should not be here"

"I guess not, but what drew your attention ..."

"What did you see? What are you so afraid of?"

"E-That does not concern you"

Zesshi appeared closer to the astrologer and grabbed her by the throat

"Tell me ... I want to know" Zesshi said with a twisted smile

"E-This is Good"

She took several puffs of air before she could breathe well again although with fear she had no choice but to tell her.

"A-There appeared an old man who apparently is strong" She said with fear and stuttering

"That seems interesting. Where is it?"

She swallowed before she could tell her, she knew it was not a good idea to encourage Zesshi to go hunting for a strong guy.

"I do not think he can win against you Zesshi"

"That was not what I asked you if you do not want to end up fainting again tell me quickly" Zesshi said with an impatient voice

"It's not worth it that you go to see him he's not as strong as you"

"But you knew about me and the other guy, so something else scared you"

"That's enough Zesshi returns to your position"

"Why, I have not done anything but take care of a damned temple all my life I would like to go fight someone strong from time to time"

"You know nobody can beat you Why keep insisting that someone can beat you?"

"You really are a bore" Zesshi said in a disappointed and bored voice

"Well then I'll go back to my post, right if Momon appears or someone on par with his power let me know, I really need to fight someone ... I get bored" Zesshi said with a cold voice

"Thank you Captain "

"You're welcome, you shouldn't let her go around destroying things just cause she the one wanting to fight someone strong"

"I know, weren't you going to the Draconic Kingdom?"

"That's right, I'll leave today immediately, take charge of informing the pontiff of

what you saw when he returns, we'll talk

more in detail"

"It's fine even though she scares me"

"Yes, I'm still worried on what she'll do if she meets someone like Momon or that undead"

"It would be a disgrace if you met one of the two, captain I know it is an order given to you by the cardinals but I want to know if you really agree with them"

"Honestly I'm not sure that the cardinals plan will work, Momon has immense power, it will not be easy to convince him but we must for humanity.

"Captain its very risky, Kaire-sama was the only one who could properly use the relic ... someone who barely knows how to use it"

"I understand what you are trying to say I thought the same thing, although it would be easier to achieve with Zesshi"

"That would increase the risks," she said quickly.

"I guess you're right it's much riskier to go with her, we do not know what she will do once someone defeats her, she will most likely cling to that person"

"It's what she always says, I'm afraid Captain, all this time I've been having nightmares"

"So they haven't stoped, I'm sorry you're going through this but we need you to continue supporting us"

"I just want to retire once this mission is over"

"Thanks, it's time to go"

As he left the room of thousand miles, she remembered the words she had been told a moment ago.

"Increase risks ... we are already in the mouth of the dragon. How much more can we resist?"murmurs

Inside the palace of Camlath Solarshade one of his concubines was running hastily.

"Your Highness, The Order of the Knights of Light has revolted ..." She cried

Camlath was not surprised at all, after all the theocracy had withdrawnand with temporary peace it was only a matter of time before they revolted.

"And who is their leader?" Camlath said in a mocking voice.

Must be that fool Faler ...

The concubine was afraid to tell him who was leading them, after all it would get the attention of the King and if she was not careful with her words she could end up dead.

She swallows...

"S-She is an elf with heterochromatic eyes"

Camlath widened his eyes when he heard the answer

"Where is she?" He said in a low, cold voice.

She must be my seed, so he was born a woman

Perfect…

"W-We still do not know your majesty, they're hiding-"

Camlath with unmatched speed grabbed the elf's neck.

"Find her fast, you have an hour, understand?"

"Y-Yes"

He tosses her to the side like trash and goes to see through the balcony of his room while putting on a gigantic smile.

What a wonderful day, if she is an elf then she can give me powerful children ...

At the gates of the elven capital several elves gathered before the chariot that was being escorted by undead creatures and a dark elf.

"Hey, those eyes ..."

"Yes, but they are different from the King and he is a dark elf"

"They were not extinct?"

Dan'tur who was escorting a beast to Aura's left side quickly dismounted.

"Citizens of the Elven Kingdom, before you is our true Monarch with his power we will put an end to this tyrannical government"

"Are you crazy? It's a dark elf plus a child" An elf shouted among the crowd

"He has undead. How can you say he will not be worse than the King?"

Dan'tur who was listening to the complaints tried to speak but Aura spoke first

"Silence, you are all very noisy"

She took a deep breath and nervously said a speech that Ainz-sama had told her to do if the opportunity presented itself.

Ainz-sama How can you do this?

"My intention was not to come to massacre you or bring more misfortunes to this destroyed Kingdom, I heard that the King of this country does a lot of stupidities so I wanted to take charge myself, I do not care if they support me or not, I will have this Kingdom in one way or another "

"After all they are weaklings who do nothing but complain and do nothing"

The people of the Elvish Kingdom received a heavy blow when they heard the words of Aura

"You do not know anything Dark Elf" Said a person shouting

"They are weak, they can not do anything to improve their Kingdom, they always let them be abused by a King who only holds up in his castle without doing anything but watching his vassals die"

"If you do not have anything else to say then let me pass at least I will do something so that this Kingdom does not fall"

The words of the Dark Elf were hard but true if they could kill the Elf King. Would they improve their lives? Does this dark elf really plan to save them? What does this dark elf want? Questions that tormented the heads of all citizens.

"I believe in him, your words are hard dark elf but they are true" Said an elf who had a small hand

"Help us get rid of this scum that calls itself King and allows us to serve you so that this Kingdom is a better one" Said an elf

Soon more voices supported Aura

This is amazing. I have to thank Ainz-sama when I return to Nazarick.

"What is happening?" Faler said

Who was inside a military post near where people were gathering.

"Captain, Dan'tur came," said a guard

"Captain, I have good news"

"First explain to me what's happening out there?"

"About that same thing I wanted to talk to you about"

"What do you mean? "

"Captain, our salvation arrived"

"Salvation?" He said with a mocking voice and immediately started laughing with if he had heard a joke

"There is no salvation for this Kingdom Dan'tur, the king is crap, soon the theocracy will attack again and this time they will destroy us, so do not come with stories and tell me what it is about"

"Listen Majesty, is not it?"

"Yes, I suppose its some son of the King and who is returning to the Kingdom to stay on the laurels of his fucking father"

"It's not like that, it's a dark elf and it does not seem to be the offspring of the King"

"What are you talking about? The dark elves were annihilated centuries ago and you say that it has those eyes"

"You can go check it out, captain, I'm not lying, I swear it"

"Fine but if you're lying, this time I'll leave you disabled Dan'tur"

"Yes"

Aura had finally reached the elven capital "The Crescent Lake" the name of the city described it perfectly the palace was on a waterfall through which the water flowed towards the lake in the form of a snake, the city was full of vegetation. The runes they did notice were carved on the door that had welcomed them. They were very different and felt that they contained more power than the runes that Gondo Firebeard the chief dwarf of the runic smiths could form and there was something strange in the environment, she had never felt this kind of feeling of confusion within a forest and had been lost due to that and massacred all the monsters that were approaching.

"Felicia, this forest feels strange. Do they have any different magic?"

"No, I was really surprised that you could not guided through the forest properly Aura-sama"

"Apparently you do not know much about your Kingdom despite being born here"

How useless, Ainz-sama said that I should not use violence if it was not necessary

This forest has something strange, if it's different magic then I have to find out.

"My apologies Aura-sama"

"Well you should wait inside the carriage while Dan'tur returns"

"understood "

These elves are they fine? Why do they say your majesty?

Aura got low of her beast and with a junp entered the second carriage that had been vacated by the elves who had gone to the first

"Mare, do you feel something?

"S-Sister this forest is strange, we must be careful"

"I already know but I wanted to ask you something"

Mare looked confused, his sister had never told him that

"Why do they call us Majesty?"

"Y-You see it was that"

"Tell me quickly "

"Y-Yes, G-Good is our eyes"

"Eyes? It's true in the meeting with Ainz-sama those elves mentioned something about our eyes. Is it just that?"

"Yes, I really do not understand why they give it so much importance"

"Hey, do not say that, Bukubukuchagama-sama created us so our creator made us like that for a reason, I guess Bukubukuchagama-sama made us to be elven royalty"

"S-Sister, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just that being called Your Majesty or Highness should be reserved for Ainz-sama"

"You remember what Ainz-sama said, right?"

"I know, I know but I do not like to govern, I'm not good and I do not know how to do it"

"S-Sister, you must do it, Ains-sama, He entrusted you with this important task"

"I understand, complaining about the work delivered by a supreme being should be punished even considered treason"

"Y-Yes, so give it your best effort, Sister"

Aura just smiled at Mare as the fraternal warm moment flooded the carriage there was a knock on the door

"Aura-sama, Mare-sama ... Dan'tur has returned with the captain of the order"

"Good, good, just right"

"Aura-sama the elves are at your service, feel free to give us orders"

"Understood, well then guide me to Felicia there"

"Mare, you should come too"

"YES"

Faler had called several troops to go with Aura, he was sure he was one of the king's offspring, so he had to be with a good escort and be given a welcome. He knew of this routine as they did it every time they greeted the King.

"Well let's go Dan'tur, pray because it's true what you say this time it will really save us and this will be the last day of madness"

"I understand captain"

Dan'tur Salando was a rookie within the knight's order of light as a rookie he was abused and humiliated by his superiors.

Faler along with 10 royal guards and Dan'tur went to a mansion in which citizens were sheltered in although it could be said that a mansion should not be a commoners residence it had been left unoccupied after the purge that the King carried out from his councilors to nobles and other people of the court who opposed his ideals.

At the moment it was being occupied by several citizens who did not have a place to stay, when they saw the eyes that the small elf child had they decided to give it to her completely and even then they all cleaned it impeccably.

"Aura-sama this place will be your place during your stay within the Elvish Kingdom in a few moments the servants will come to meet all your needs, please feel free to give us orders"

"Understood, Dan'tur has not arrived yet, did something happen?"

"No Your Highness, Dan'tur has arrived at this time and brings a royal guard"

I suppose they will come to kneel, these elves are very docile I suppose Ainz-sama was right after all, well you can always expect much from a supreme being.

"Good, make them go"

Where that good guy go, these elves are weak so they will not present any problems.

Felicia who was about to leave was interrupted by Aura

"Do you know where my brother went?"

"Your Highness, Mare-sama right now is walking the streets of the capital, the citizens love you, do not worry about his safety, no one will hurt you"

Luckily for them, trying to do something against that boy they could not do anything against him.

"Well that was all"

Felicia bowed and left the room.

"Dan'tur, what does this mean?"

"Excuse me captain I swear his majesty was in this place"

"So it was another one of your follies" Faler said angrily

When he was about to receive a beating he began to hear several voices coming from a desolate street.

"Captain, it looks like an insurrection"

"What the hell, we go once and for all ... I almost forgot about you, later you will not be saved Dan'tur get ready"

Dan'tur shuddered, he knew what was going to happen to him in the bottom of his heart he hated the order of light it was not what he had always dreamed it to be since childhood the majority were moody, to the colics and abusers many were involved in corruption with the King since he gave them women, gold and others to maintain the "order" but his captain was not one of those he had changed since he saw his daughter die at the hands of the theocracy in a battle.

Precisely for sending women to the battlefield was because he began to hate the King and tried to cause a rebellion when the time was right but for as long as he could he should continue acting as an official of the Kingdom.

"Damn, why is there so much noise?"

"Captain, that's ..."

"What?! "

Faler opened his eyes, he could not believe what his eyes were seeing ...

It can not be ... Why now?

"C-Captain that's a dark elf"

It's a girl ... where does it come from?

"Brothers in formation, do not ridicule our order"

"We are knights of light, we are the light of this Kingdom and light has brought us hope for this Kingdom it is our sacred duty to fulfill our vows"

Everyone nodded strongly

"Glory to your highness"

"Long live the new queen"

"Your Majesty, give us hope"

Mare could not deal with all the people who called to him, at this moment he was nervous he had no idea how to act, he only received compliments and waved as he walked the streets. Originally Mare had wanted to see in what state the Kingdom was in and get information about new magic or something important but on his way he did nothing but get attention this annoyed him as he could not do his job but still he should not break the instructions that his Master had given him.

"Ainz-sama, this really is annoying ..." I murmur

"Mare-sama, are you okay?" Silvia said

"Y-Yes, do not worry"

"Mare-sama those are guards, I guess they heard about you and came to meet you"

Mare just nodded.

So these are the guards they do not look very strong. Ainz-sama said that the average of this world is 10 to 15 levels, let's see ...

Mare active one of his abilities to detect power and sighed

Ains-sama was right, these guardians can barely reach level 15 although that is one above the others it must be someone important.

"On knees!"

All present knelt and bowed their heads immediately to Faler's voice.

"Your Highness, welcome to the Capital, we regret that you see a Kingdom so ruined in the name of all, forgive us for not having taken care of it"

Everyone said "forgive us"

"T-This ... you can lift your head"

"Yes, your highness please allow us to escort you, the order of the knights of light is at your service"

That was very easy, Ainz-sama should have planned it ... he really is great. Marre thought happily that it showed on his face with a smile and he did not realize at that moment that all the people began to feel something warm in their hearts something beautiful.

It's like an angel thought Faler

"Then I will count on you" said Mare in a shy voice

Despite having said those words, the people had not moved, they were so captivated by the angelic aura that they could not utter a single word.

"So that's the elf, apparently it is not my offspring, well it does not really matter if she has those eyes it is sure to have power it also seems very docile, it will be easy to attract it"

Camlath said as he was watching from the palace with a smile on his face.

In the Re-Estize Kingdom Queen Renner along with her two trusted royal guards were going to have a parliament with one of the dragon councilors who had come to Re-Asenaru.

And an armada that had been trained by Brain Unglaus.

"Climb, I've been wondering all this time. What really happened that time?"

Climb did not know how to answer that question, "that time" he thought. When the civil war had broken out many people became hostile to those who had revealed themselves trying to enter the palace with weapons and torches to burn everything but that never happened due to Brain and the guards he had trained, climb on the other hand he went to take refuge with the princess in the Sorcerer Kingdom this was known only to a few including Brain who accepted it because of the crisis that was happening besides the Sorcerer King had said: "This Kingdom will be lost without you, golden princess, I suggest you stay within the Sorcerer's Kingdom until it's over. "

"I will not abandon my people in this moment of need"

"You cannot serve anyone if you're dead princess, I propose something"

Climb who was present was just watching a performance very well done by Renner and Ainz, this was because Sebas suggested that Climb had a noble heart and would be much more useful alive than dead.

"I really do not know how to put it into words, Brain-san"

"So it's not that easy, well I was really surprised at how strong you became, you tell me about your training, right? "Brain said with a wild smile

"Yes," said Cilmb with a cheerful smile.

Climb had been trained by Sebas again when he went to the Sorcerer Kingdom along with the Queen to be safe.

"I must say that Sebas-sama's training was really hard, but thanks to that I can now protect Renner-sama"

"Oh, so it was Sebas-sama, was he in the Sorcerer Kingdom?"

"So it seems, he told me that his wife had several issues to deal with"

"It's true, any merchant who wants to become rich will always go to the Sorcerer Kingdom although few do it, I suppose it's worth it"

"That seems, well, actually, Mrs. Sebas-sama seems to have had a good deal so they stayed as the most important distributors within the Sorcerer's Kingdom"

"That's good I can go to the Sorcerer's Kingdom sometime to ask him to train me, I want to become stronger"

"Yes, I never thought I could reach this level I was always told I had a limit"

"That's right, even I told you, it's really impressive Sebas-sama, Gazef would be proud of you Climb"

Climb nodded strongly.

"By the way, what happened to the maid we rescued?"

"Yeah, well Tsuare-san seems to be the maid boss inside the mansion when I found her she seemed very happy"

"I see, anyone who is under the protection of Sebas-sama must surely be making a lot of money"

"If after all he lives in a huge mansion and there is also something that keeps calling my attention"

"What is it? "

"Brain-san I may be wrong but it is possible that Sebas-sama is the teacher or a relative of Momon-sama"

"Why do you say that? "

"Well I saw them speak as if they were very close when I was training, it seemed that they knew each other for a long time"

"So that was it, well I would not be surprised if Momon-sama is some disciple or relative of Sebas-sama his strength is superhuman"

"I thought the same thing "

"Climb you think we can duel later, this time I'll win"

"Yes"

Leaving the room in which they were speaking, the Queen and the councilor left.

"Climb, it seems like it's time"

Immediately both were on their knees.

"Renner-sama, as we ordered we have reviewed the whole place ... we did not find anything"

"So you're the one who wears that ring," Tsua said.

Climb felt a chill run down his back, facing the Platinum Dragon Lord in his human form with silver-white hair so long that it touched his back, green emerald eyes and a not-so-robust body wearing a dress uniform.

"Yes, Gazef Stronof gave it to me he was the strongest Warrior in the Kingdom"

This was what he always thought and said every time they asked him if he was as strong as Gazef.

"I see, well then it's time for me to go, Queen Renner, think about it, we'll wait for your answer in about two days"

Tsua guided by his guards went in a few taps and immediately they both got up.

"Do not worry Climb" Renner said in her cheerful voice, trying to relieve Climb who had a look of concern.

Poor Climb looks so cute when he puts that face

"Your Highness, I would like to ask something"

"What is it? "

"What was the Dragon Lord talking about?"

"Do not worry Brain-san I will solve this also if something goes badly we can always ask for help from the Sorcerer King"

Brain looked wild and serious.

"I know it's not my place to say this but depending on an undead is risky"

"I understand your concern Brain-san, we will not get to that point if it's not necessary even though I really envy the people of the Sorcerer Kingdom" she said sadly

"Do not say that Renner-sama all the citizens of the Kingdom trust you"

"I know Climb, but you also saw it"

"I know Renner-sama we will do a better job"

"Thanks Climb, it's a good time to leave we have a lot of work to do"

"Your Highness the carriages are ready" Said a guard of the Kingdom

While Demiurge played with the sheep he had obtained from the forest on the outskirts of the theocracy, there was a knock on the door.

"Ahead "

"Demiurge-sama, I see that it makes you happy"

"Pulcinella, what did you come?"

"Excuse me Demiurge-sama sometimes I can not contain myself when I feel the happiness of people"

"Well, did you get something?"

"This is it Demiurge-sama, there are some issues that require your attention"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, this is a report"

Pulcinela handed him a folder with several sheets inside, Demiurge began to review them one by one.

"This is magnificent, did any news of Sebas arrive?"

"If the report of Sebas-sama is true, then the slane theocracy has a Godkin within the Slane Theocracy and the other was sent to the Draconic Kingdom"

"Everything is perfect according to Ainz-sama's plan, you can leave Pulcinela"

Pulcinela bowed and left the room quietly so as not to disturb Demiurge.

"Well, it seems that was enough"

The man who was tied to the chair was a spy In the sorority of shadows that had been tortured for two days, his will had been completely broken as he did not look like someone alive, his eyes were blank.

Demiurge began to store his instruments while talking with the body without will.

"Right, it seems to me that your nation plans to attack the Supreme Being but we both know they can not do anything" Demiurge said with a twisted smile

"Your King, a young elf who does not realize the trap of the Supreme Being, I wonder what expression he will make when he realizes that he has been dancing in the palm of his hand all this time"

"Although I must admit that they are more resistant than all the other fools who dared to face the Supreme Being, you know something"

"I found it difficult to find out where they were hiding and to think that creatures like you could have that but in the end they are just fools believing that everything is going as they want"

"You have been very useful to the supreme being you gave me a lot of information , I will have to send someone to come and heal you, we still need a lot of leather"

"Well I'll keep visiting you more often yet you do not die, you're necessary for the supreme being" Demiurge said as he closed one of the many rooms that were inside the Seventh floor of the great tomb of Nazarick where there were cries of humans, elves, ogres and other creatures that had opposed Ainz will.

"It seems that today I have a lot of work, with whom should I continue?"

While demiurge walked at a slow pace along with a cart full of instruments he stopped in a cell that was very special to him.

"I see that you can still fight, I am surprised that you continue with that iron will I would like to play with you sometime but I can not do it because of the orders of Ainz-sama"

"Stupid, you will never destroy my soul! Damn demon!" the scream that sounded like it came from a beast is an emaciated Remedies Custodia

"I knew that damn Sorcerer King was behind everything, I'll kill you and everyone in this damn grave, I swear it!"

"I see that you can still keep barking, but that is just it you are a dog without its owner without anyone to help you, you are not worth anything" Demiurge said in a mocking voice

"I swear it Jaldabaoth I will kill you! Everyone will know this farce when it comes out!" Remedios shouted as she hit the bars like a beast

"And what will you do? The Holy Kingdom, The Re-Estize Kingdom, The Baharuth Empire are on their knees in front of Ainz-sama, nobody will believe you because everyone will worship Ains-sama as a god and if they do ... they will only have a painful accident"

"Everyone will be on their knees when Ainz-sama conquers the world"

Demiurge started walking towards the exit while laughing.

"I will stop you! First I will have your head Jaldabaoth!"

What do I do now? They can not see my true form it would be a total disaster if they realize, I can not use an illusion it would spend all my mana eventually.

Umm ... Ummm ... If I call Pandora's Actor I could ... no! ... that would ruin the image of Momon ... but I do not have something to change my form with.

Shape? Now that I think about it ... she said that a clever sorcerer could change shape if he wanted to but would it work on me? ... I am an undead it must be impossible ... I also do not know how to handle wild magic ... This is a disaster ...

While Ainz was still in his thoughts Draudiron entered the room he was in.

"First let's go practice wild magic then ..."

"... We will have a date" Draudiron said in a low voice and stuttering

All right! I'm free ... good to recover Ainz' composure if I can learn wild magic then I can easily change shape.

"I see, then it's better to go"

"Y-Yes"

"Momon-sama, I hope you're not pushing hard"

"Not at all, it's a pleasure"

Draudiron blushes

"I see good we must hurry"

Draudiron took Ainz by the hand, walking hurriedly towards the exit although he could not avoid the looks and murmurs of the servants and butlers inside the palace.

Damn Why do I have to do this? It's not that I like it ... that's it, I do it for my country.

Amazing How can a girl have this strength? Ainz thought who did not realize the environment to which he was exposed to.

"Majesty, the post is there"

"Y-Yes, well we must hurry"

"By the way I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"The undead could change to a human form if they use wild magic?"

"Ahh? ... What kind of question is that? ... Well I do not really know but according to the theory it should be possible. Why are you asking that?"

"I-It's nothing, I was just curious"

"It must be the Sorcerer King, right? He asked you to learn wild magic at first I thought it was just to have more power but there is something else right?"

Hey? Is there anything else? Ainz just nodded

"So that was it, well I do not know if its possible but at least I can assure you of the power"

"I get it "

What do you mean?

"Well we're here, Cocytus-sama, I'm here to be able to use some prisoners as test subjects for the wild magic"

"I understand, you can take whoever you want but you must make this wild magic work Momon-san, Ainz-sama will not tolerate failures"

"I agree"

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you, I am the Army General of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Ains Ooal Gowm MY name is Cocytus"

He did it kneeling and with a bow.

"It is an honor to meet you General Cocytus, I will be in your care while here"

"Feel calm, no enemy will be able to approach this place"

"I thank you Cocytus-sama then if you allow us"

It's amazing that there is an ant-man in the Sorcerer Kingdom. He must be very strong judging by his appearance. I wonder if he will be as strong as Momon.

"Your Highness, how many should we use?"

"It would be fine if it's about 200, I do not think it will serve us to use anymore"

"Okay "

Ainz gave the orders and the demi-humans put the beastmen in several cages.

"Your Highness, where would it be a good place?"

"To the south of here there is a desolate place, it would be perfect for practice"

"Understood, you will be our guide"


	8. Chapter 2 part 3

In the nation's council chamber, a heated debate was coming to a head.

"Your Majesty, it's very risky, those beasts deserve to be killed" said Marshan

"He's right, it is very dangerous to help these beasts, the nation can withstand a siege as long as it is necessary," Doever said.

"They have to think about the foolish future benefits they can not get carried away by their emotions" Tara said

"Your Majesty, we have our new weapons, we can resist and even defeat them if they besiege the nation" said Borquen

Vaise just sigh at the same opinions that were being repeating again and again for hours

"You have forgotten Doever, despite your long life it has not changed that capricious attitude you have, it is true that we can resist them but this will not be a normal siege if what the minotaur says is true then we would lose the provinces that are close to the farthest walls of the capital just where the fields that produce the most food are if we do not analyze the situation this will be a war that will destroy us little by little "

The room was silent, Vaise who was on his left gave him a look of thanks.

"As Nassan said this will not be another normal siege, what we face is an army of thousands maybe bigger than ours, I called you all here because you are all the most capable above all others what is at stake now it is our survival as a nation "

"But your majesty, if we accept this proposal we do not know if it will be safe to send our army. The demi-humans may have invented this farce to destroy our power"

"What Doever says is true but the one who assures us that they want to help us is a Minotaur that carries the emblem of the Sage Minotaur, you all more than anyone should know that it is very difficult to have that without fulfilling certain conditions"

"Yes," Doever said, lowering his head and grinding his teeth.

"Does anyone want to say something else?"

"Your Majesty, this plan is very risky, I need proof of your intentions, so I would like to suggest a meeting with the tribal chiefs of these demi-humans to verify that they are telling the truth."

"Tara, are you crazy? A meeting? They're beasts."

"Marshan thats enough"

"Nassan, even if you are Torand's hammer, I do not feel safe being near those beasts,their race is naturally violent"

"It's true their nature is in a certain way violent but considering that they have been reformed by the Sage Minotaur they are different than they were before"

"Your Majesty with all due respect I believe that the legends of the wise minotaur are just that ... legends, the minotaurs will never change there violent nature in case you have not heard. The spies we had in the Kingdom in the southern continent have located minotaurs with its emblem attacking human cities and eating them "

"How do you know that?" Nassan said with a sharp look

"Do not lie to me damn Nassan you knew it and even so you decided to support this"

"That's enough" Vaise said in an authoritative voice

"We can not do anything for that Kingdom if we show up then our whole plan will fall"

Marshan understood and looked down but anger still burned inside him.

"I get carried away by my emotions I regret that I displayed such an attitude I apologize to all present"

"I understand what you are trying to say but we can not do anything yet, if they know about our movements in the south we will be condemned, so I ask you to think about this proposal but we will protect this Nation and Kingdom, you think we'll fall by being devoured by demi-humans "

Marshan was still in emotional conflict so he started stuttering

"I-It is very difficult to accept your majesty, this proposal leads us to work with the demi-humans who hunted us centuries ago"

"But we are not in that era Marshan, the world changes and with it the people, if this world wants to improve then we must change so that there is no more bloodshed" Said Tara

"Calm down, Marshan, you're very agitated, so we'd better take a break," said Vaise.

"I thank you, Your Majesty, it really is not easy for me"

Marshan got up and bowed before resting along with all the others.

"Tara I wanted to ask you something"

"What do you want, Your Majesty?"

"It's about the outbreak that appeared, how many more are they?"

The issue of the outbreak had touched a fiber in Tara.

"The account has increased to 5100 the situation is getting out of control it's as if something is calling them"

"What do you mean? "

"Well actually we asked questions at the academy to all the students and also magic instructors in case there was any indication of mental magic controlling them"

"And what happened? "

"We do not find anything suspicious, the students look normal there is no indication that they are being controlled"

"Maybe someone is geting in contact and using manipulation magic"

"I thought the same but it is very rare for it to happen, normally you would need tier 7 magic to be able to do that and for the most part it is used by high rank demons and it is impossible for something like this to happen I checked the magic field myself any evil or dark magic that appears nearby I can detect it would be very crazy to think about that "

"You're right, the demons gods that were sealed centuries ago may have some loose servants but they would be weak ..."

Vaise began to think of several options to explain the situation

"The symptoms?" He said quietly.

"Tara how do they behaved when they are captured"

"Eh? Well, they did not seem like themselves ... when we found them doing the cults they had their eyes blank and ignored our presence"

"How did you get information from the prisoners?" Vaise said in a firm and strong voice.

"Well when we tried to stop them they attacked us with a huge rage so we had to faint them when they were still in the middle of the ritual when they were recovering we asked them"

"They were themselves again?"

"Yes"

"I see ... so that was it"

"What are you talking about? "

"As we suspect they are being controlled by someone, I had heard of a spell that can control people normally used by real vampires or superior demons"

"Are you saying that there is some demon or vampire within the nation?" Tara said fearfully

"The possibility is small, there are not many the majority were purged by the Thirteen Heroes but it is certainly someone powerful"

"Your Majesty, if that is the case then we have to look for it immediately if this continues the country will be destroyed from within"

"Yes, but you must know we're going to do it, Tara I want you to form a small group that looks for the cause of this outbreak and also looks for the crow maybe he knows something else he is very skilled in dark magic"

"Your Majesty, this could take at least a month we do not know where the raven is currently located every time we get relevant information he disappears without a trace"

"I understand but still try to find him, it is of the up most importance"

"understood"

Vaise nodded.

Nassan who was returning to the room slowly approached Vaise

"Your Majesty, if your sending for the crow, it must be very urgent"

"We have no choice Nassan whatever is corrupting the minds of magicians is very powerful"

"What the legends say, are they true?"

"Mostly yes"

Vaise closed his eyes and began to remember the past when he met the crow.

In the past when they were still at war against the Demon Gods, the Torand nation had been reduced to a single city which was the capital. The war was being lost by the armies of the continent until the Thirteen Heroes appeared, a group made up of several species although at first they doubted the intentions of these heroes they gradually accepting them. In the group there was a small human child of hair black and brown eyes something rare in human nations surely only the slane theocracy would have few humans with these traits.

When the war ended and they finally managed to defeat the Demon Gods an elf with heterochromatic eyes appeared at first he was seen as someone Divine because he showed great strength along with charisma. Little by little they were supporting him til they would crown him King, over time his reign was maintained but at some point something terrible happened in the head of the monarch. The King had gone mad, the dark elves that were still hovering near the Torand nation were hunted down and killed in a very cruel way, those who spoke and were against the tyranny of the King also suffered the same fate.

The boy of that time became an adult who was part of a secret alliance to overthrow this bloodthirsty King.

On his way to recruit more people to his cause, he ran into the son of the King at first thought he had been ambushed but he assured him that he had no intention of stopping them and even help them defeat his father.

"I do not believe you, would you kill your own father?"

"If it means saving my people then I will"

"Well then I think I'll have to check it out for myself"

The crow got into a fighting pose and gave him a challenging look

"So I must convince you"

"That's right, I do not trust you so it's better that I kill right now"

"Well then I'll have to beat you up to get rid of that idea you have about me" Vaise said with an arrogant attitude

With superhuman speed, he quickly approached Vaise and used a martial art.

"Martial Art! Black Cut!"

Vaise easily avoided him.

"Your not bad but this is just the beginning"

"They call you the crow I understand now because you use dark magic"

"That's right but do not think that's all boy"

The raven began to emit a monstrous killing intent that made scared Vaise, without realizing the crow appeared in front of him.

"[Martial Art] [Eight Black Alerts]"

With a fierce movement he destroyed Vaise's armor

"W-What, how is that possible?" Vaise stuttered without noticing that the crow managed to grab him by the neck.

"You're weak, do you think you can destroy your father like that? I thought the elves that are born with those eyes of yours are powerful but you are not close to it," he said in a cold, sharp voice.

"But do not lie, you're very weak and I do not need you so hide until it's over," he said in a calm voice.

Vaise grasping for air with fear in his voice said

"What is this power? ..."

"You are still very young for your species, I guess a few more years will not be much for you"

Vaise had not realized he had been talking all this time with opened eyes nostalgically.

"Even though I kept chasing after him I could never touch him, I would have liked him to be King"

"What is your Majesty saying? You are the most appropriate for the position"

Vaise sighed as he began to laugh.

"Yes, I did not imagine that an old man of his age could still be scared ... Will he have children? After all, he's already more than 100 years old"

"Well apparently they were very close Your Majesty Why do not you take a break until the meeting starts again?"

"If only I could do that"

On the outskirts of the palace of the Elven Kingdom were several soldiers stationed and behind them a crowd of people.

"This place is full of garbage, well they can't do anything after all"

"How are the preparations to receive our guests?"

"Your Highness, all the preparations have been made"

"Perfect then bring them"

"understood "

The elf left the room and brought Mare and Aura with her

"I welcome you to my Kingdom, dark elves I am the Monarch of these lands my name is Camnlath Solarshade my citizens know me for carrying the Sanguinary Elf's nickname please do not pay attention to them, I have always tried to do the best for my country and my people "He said in a lovely voice

"Please sit down in a few moments the maids will come with snacks for your enjoyment"

Aura and Mare sat down and started studying Camnlath

"You remind me of a guy I met in the empire"

Empire? It must be the baharuth empire. Are they coming from there? If they are then they are freed slaves or were they sent.

"T-The Emperor also had a nickname similar to yours"

Well every emperor who takes control always earns a name, judging by what they say he must have massacred many humans or something similar-

"I see it's interesting that you know the Empire's Emperor. I must ask you one thing if you allow me"

"It's okay "

"Where do you come from? Dark elves are very rare in these parts so I'm very curious"

"We are from the Sorcerer's Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown, I-"

Damn I must be careful with my words.

"We came because we found out that elves existed in these parts and we wanted to know them" Mare continued Aura's sentence when she saw that she had problems.

So they are hiding something, Kingdom Sorcerer? I have not head of a Kingdom with that name, the chances are that they are from a Kingdom that was founded near the Empire or are from a distant Dark Elf Kingdom.

"I have not heard of this Kingdom that you mention is it far away?"

"Well it is located north of here, before it was the city of E-Rantel of the Re-Estize Kingdom"

So it's a new one, but then, who founded it?

According to the information that I have the subject that has conquered that fortress city must have a huge military power and these should be their emissaries to conquer new lands.

"Well, who is your King? A dark elf?"

"Not really, our master is an undead"

Undead? That does not make sense if it conquer a city then it must be powerful but why would it have dark elves it would be enough to have more undead.

"I-It rules over all species and is also very kind"

Friendly? An undead?

That doesn't matter, I just need the dark elf but I need a plan, I should not be reckless.

"I see that's a very good thing then, did your King send you?"

"That's right, he wants us to conquer this land for him"

"Y-Yes"

Conquer? Only these elves? No, they must have a good hidden army no matter if they are within this Kingdom, I will try a deal to stay with the dark elves.

"So that's it, then I guess I should give it to your King without resistance or starting a war, right?"

"Well he never said that, he just told us to take control of this Kingdom after all the elves of this nation are weak"

They are strong this is getting better, if I can have the dark elf that supposedly is strong then I could have a strong offspring.

"This is unfortunate we do not have enough strength right now to start another war so I would like a deal so that there is no more bloodshed"

I have to get this dark elf.

"We do not need one we were ordered to take care of this Kingdom, I never mention about giving you a deal, you must give us this Kingdom and serve us"

What? Do you think you can do something like that?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can not accept that, I need something in return for delivering this Kingdom, they are my people after all"

"Yes, yes, I listen to many complaints from citizens about you and they do not have a very good opinion you so stop being a hypocrite and give us this Kingdom once and for all"

Camnlath caught Ira and quickly equipped his magical weaponry.

Aura did not move from her seat and started scratching her head.

"How annoying" Murmurs Aura

"Do you think that some small elves can beat me?" The dark elves became extinct a long time ago but you still live, I guess I'll finish the job "

"So it will not be for good, we need you alive so I can not kill you what a bother"

Aura stopped and sighed.

"Are you underestimating me?" Shouted the elf king

"Yes, although I must admit that you are the first person from abroad that has a decent level of strength"

"Bold words, I will kill you at this very moment and I will make a slave of your sister, you will regret having confronted me"

Aura sighed and made a sign with her hand challenging him.

Camnlath quickly charged using all of his support spells and executing his strongest technique.

"[Martial Art] [Break Limits] [Force Majeure] [Dexterity] [Impulse]"

"[Martial Art] [Scarlet Cut]"

"Haaaaa!"

Camlath pounced with all the power he had towards the Aura's head with a horizontal cut but something hard stop him halfway.

What? Do not ...

The strongest attack of Camnlath Solarshade had been stopped by Aura's hand.

Camnlath did not despair and kept attacking again and again.

"Yes you are weak I thought you would be stronger,

what is to be expected from such a country"

Camnlath began to execute other attacks but they were all stopped by Aura.

Impossible, I'm the strongest! I will not let a brat make fun of me!

Camnlath was fill with anger and insanity.

"[Dragon's Wrath]" Camnlath shouted making a vertical slash towards Aura destroying the entire floor of the room and a part of the wall.

The power of the tier six spell that was within the sword had not damaged Aura but had been stopped by an invisible shield.

Magic resistance?

"Well enough is enough" Aura said with annoyance and impatience.

With speed that even Camnlath could not see, Aura hit him in the stomach destroying his magic armor and making him vomit blood.

"What happened?" Camnlath said fearfully as he began to feel an intense cold travel all over his body.

Camnlath saw his abdomen and was horrified, his magic armor that was considered a national treasure had been pierced and in the process also his stomach exposing his insides.

Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible

Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible

Camnlath started to go crazy and scream

"I will not die! "

"Hey, you make a lot of noise"

Aura with a kick in the head left Camnlath unconscious.

"S-Sister, that was too much"

"Sorry, It kept screaming"

"Well I guess we have this Kingdom"

Elf maids who entered the shattered room saw the horror that was Camnlath's body.

"W-What? Excuse me, you killed him?" Said a maid

"Do not worry, he is still alive but we will take care of this Kingdom now"

The servants began to overflow with happiness and knelt before the two dark elves.

"T-Thank you your majesty he finally died that scum"

"We will serve you with our lives"

"Oh, well it's not so bad this guy was very weak"

"S-Sister they're crying"

"Do not worry, it's tears of happiness thanks to you, you killed the scum"

" I know all the elves told me the same thing but did they hear me?"

"Yes" they answered in unison

Apparently the elves of this Kingdom listen only what they want to.

"Well from now on I'll be the one to rule them"

"Y-Yes sister we have to do this publicly Ainz-sama said it should be a big event"

"Its true, you spread the news and make all the preparations for my coronation"

"Of course Your Majesty"

"Well then you can leave"

A maid raised her hand.

"Excuse me, could you tell us your names?"

"It's true the presentations are important, I'm sorry we did not present ourselves properly I'm Aura Bella Fiora"

"M-My name is Mare Bello Fiore we come from the Sorcerer's Kingdom"

"They are beautiful names Lord Fiora and Lady Fiore"

"It's what they say, then you have to hurry and prepare this ceremony we have a lot to do"

"Understood, then with your permission"

"T-This was very easy as Demiurge-san said"

"Yes, well we have to take care of this guy send a [Message] to Demiurge to take this guy, it would be bad if he died"

"S-Sister, this sword is very interesting"

Aura quickly checked the sword that Camnlath carried

"Mare this sword is made of the same material that Ainz-sama gave that dwarf when we went to the dwarves in the Arzelisia mountains. Where did he get it?"

"Does this elf have information about the "P-Players "?"

"According to Demiurge he should have a lot of information considering the years he lived but I was surprised to see an elf with those eyes"

"T-Truth? I like his eyes. S-Sister, will our race exist in this world?"

"He said they went extinct a long time ago, even though it is not part of my duties. In a way, these elves are beginning to please me."

"S-Sister, how can you say that?" Mare said reproachfully

"I'm sorry, I really like the obedience that they show, they look a bit like my pets, so"

"W-What relief you should be careful with your words s-sister"

"Don't worry, I only see them as pets"

"Y-Yes, you will be the Queen of this country"

"I honestly do not think I'm up to it but Ainz-sama said I have to do it"

"Y-you can ask Ainz-sama for help if you have problems"

"That's right but I do not want to bother Ainz-sama very much, I'll have to make an effort"

Mare nodded and used [Message] while using several parchments against espionage-

[What's wrong Mare?]

[Demiurge-san we have already completed the first part of the plan- can you can come to pick up the body]

[Understood, you did a good job Mare]

Mare felt happy and finished the message.

In an open field located a few kilometers from the capital of the Draconic Kingdom an excited Ainz cast spells of wild magic.

This is incredible I have never seen such power these spells are rare but powerful not only limited to the magician class as in Yggdrasil, one could dominated the world if they had these spells.

"It's amazing I've never seen such skill Momon-sama up to what tier of spells can you use?" Said a surprised Draudiron.

"Well, I'm limited to third tier spells"

Draudiron began to doubt

He is lying he must be more skilled than that he hardly uses 50 lives and already has that much power.

"Momon-sama if you are going to use this power, I have to know to what level you are able to reach a warrior can hardly reach this power" Said Draudiron with a serious look

So it's not that normal, I have to decide on something that a human would be capable of

Fluder could reach tier six.

"I-Its true I can use up to tier six"

I guess he wants to hide information, well I will not insist more but still.

"I understand, let me tell you something about wild magic ... it is true that it has huge power but power drives people crazy even if you are a hero recognized by all countries you can succumb to their power"

I understand what she is trying to say if someone could master this magic as I could they could easily dominate the whole world.

"I perfectly understand-"

"That is why you should not let him know of this the Sorcerer King, I know that this is not part of our agreement, but even if someone like him who dominates a level of divine magic could trigger a total imbalance in the world"

She looks very worried but it is necessary to strengthen Nazarick ... I will use it only in case of emergency.

"Okay, but I still have to report this to the Sorcerer King"

Before Draudiron could say a single word Ainz raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry if something happens I'll stop it myself, the power that this magic has could easily destroy entire nations, I'll make sure that does not happen"

Ainz gave her a smile or what might be called a smile since his body was a skeleton but despite that Draudiron felt it and her heart began to feel strange heat.

What is this? My heart beats faster ... no ... this is for my country ... but if I get Momon-sama to stay in the Draconic Kingdom then we would get a powerful trump card capable of protecting this country and thus the beast-men would stop attacking us.

"Momon-sama, can I ask a question?" Draudiron said in a low voice with a red face.

Why is her face red? will be OK?

"Ahead "

"I was wondering ... if ... you could stay here"

Stay?

"And ... power ... rule ... next to me" She said in a low voice

"Governing? ... I can not do it, my duty is in the protection of the people of E-Rantel"

"But the Sorcerer King treats them well, right?" Draudiron responded quickly.

"That's right, lately my opinion about him has changed"

"So…"

"But still I can not leave the citizens"

He's great, he really is a Hero but I can not give up so easily.

Draudiron with even more determination followed.

"They are no longer in danger, right?"

"Yes"

"The people of the Draconic Kingdom are and if you stay ... with me you could save more lives"

Stay with her? Do you want me to be a commander or something? I must reject it I can not leave the NPCs of my friends alone.

"I'm sorry ... I can not be an officer of the Draconic Kingdom I'm part of the Sorcerer Kingdom that sent help repel the armies of beast-men and recover their cities I think that's enough"

"I did not mean that "

What?

"Momon-san ... do you want to be a King?"

Wait ... this is getting out of hand ... is she talking about marriage?

I already have enough with Albedo and Shalltear, if they find out ...

"I'll have to refuse your offer Majesty I can not, it's a very big honor for me"

"It is not like that, you are a Hero, they will all love you as their King ... you are the sword of the Sorcerer King so he will get his sword and defeat the enemies that try to attack his Kingdom"

Wait, that means they want to be part of the Sorcerer Kingdom, right?

"M-Majesty this is very hasty the Sorcerer Kingdom just asked for wild magic i -it is not necessary-"

"But it is, I know that the Sorcerer King wants to expand and as his warrior this can be the way by which he obtains the Draconic Kingdom"

Ainz began to get nervous since Draudiron was right.

She is right but the guardians will not agree and will say that he must bow his head to save his Kingdom ... What do I do?

"SH-He's right, but still I must reject her majesty offer"

Draudiron became more attached to Ainz hugging him and making her breasts collide with his armor causing Ainz a soft feeling despite having the armor.

C-Curse that persistent, please do not be like Albedo or Shalltear

"Momon-san ... I really ... really" Draudiron said getting more red and with a sharper voice.

Ains's passive aura was activated because he became very nervous.

"E-Wait ... even if she asks me I can not access because of the King's orders"

"But ... you ... I like ... Momon"

Hyaaaaaaaa ...

Ains' aura was activated again several times.

Well analyze the options Ainz if I marry the Queen I will obtain the Draconic Kingdom and the Sorcerer Kingdom will have control of the continent but if I do it Albedo may destroy the entire country.

"I really like ... so ..."

"Majesty, I think it's rushing, I'm not someone who deserves that honor," Ainz said quickly.

"It's not like that, you exceeded all my expectations ..."

Damn I can not get rid of her I have to give her an answer quickly without hurting her

How the hell do I do that?

"Momon-san ... Would you marry me?" Draudiron said looking at the crack of his helm

Ehhhhhhhhh ?!

Ainz aura was activated several times

"M-Majesty please this is not something I can decide at this time"

"You can do it ... I want your answer, it does not matter if you do not agree, but I would like you to do so"

Damn what do I do? If you discover my true form I will be in trouble ...

Think Ainz ...

"If that- "

Ainz did not realize he said his thoughts out loud.

Draudiron's eyes filled with happiness when the Dark Warrior Momon had agreed to marry her.

No no no no no no no What did I do? ... Albedo will be angry ... Ainz began to curse himself for committing such stupidity.

"Well then I think that today was our training session, later we will talk about the details about the wedding" Draudiron said turning around and speaking with a more cheerful tone of voice.

"W-Wait"

Before Ainz could continue speaking, Draudiron flew away with a resplendent smile on her face.

What am I going to say to Albedo and Demiurge?

Ainz began to imagine the disappointed faces of the guardians and entered a chaotic state that caused his passive aura to activate several times.

A few hours later at the Ains office in E-Rantel.

"Ainz-sama ..." mumble Albedo.

They knocked on the door of the office and the maid notice

"Albedo-sama its Demiurge-sama"

Albedo signaled to let Demiurge pass who had his usual smile.

"Albedo, why that face?"

"I'm sorry, I had a strange feeling, it does not matter, what happened?"

"Well, as we planned, Sebas is causing a division within the Theocracy. They should soon appear soon, I came to tell you to tell your sister to watch the area in case someone annoying appears to prevent it, we must eliminate any kind of annoyance so that the plan go out as Ainz-sama has planned"

"I see good that will be difficult, I need permission from Ainz-sama first"

"Do not worry recently Ainz-sama contacted me through [Message] and told me to do what I could to have that woman"

"I understand, then I will go immediately to my sister ..."

"Don't you want to know about Ainz-sama?"

Albedo who had her usual smile fell for a moment.

"Well, then I will inform you if something happens Albedo certainly your research on magical objects within the theocracy has given results?"

"Demiurge even if you are closest to Ainz-sama, I will not tolerate you mocking me"

"I do not make fun of you Albedo, I just said you need a better intelligence network"

"That form of yours sometimes bothers me Demiurge"

"I am not a threat, this conversation has spread more than necessary, I will return to my tasks"

When Demiurge left the room Albedo broke the pen she was using to write a document.

"Apparently all the preparations will be complete, this will be the plan that will determine our supremacy in this continent at last everyone will bow their heads before the Supreme Being"

"Foire, I need you to call the elderly Lichs and the others who are managing the economic part"

"understood"

The next day in the outskirts of the city Trontar belonging to the Republic Agrand the group of adventurers Blue Rose saw with astonishment how several merchants and people were hurrying out of the city.

"So it's already happening," said Tina

"That's right, even if they have not made it public, soon everyone will know" Lakyus said

"Hey Lakyus, why are we coming to this city?" Asked Evileye

"We have to meet with a group of Adamantine adventurers of the Empire" Responded Lakyus

"Eight Ripples, right?" Said Gagaran

"This is what your message says about the Sorcerer King"

"Hey, really, it's dangerous to poke around the Sorcerer King, everyone who tried it has disappeared," said Gagaran.

"Well apparently they know something" said Tia

"Lakyus you know we can not fight against the Sorcerer King he is too powerful" Said Evileye

"Evil boss it is risky" added Tina

"It's true, Jaldaboth killed us with a blow and that sorcerer King could easily assassinate him" said Gagaran

"You could consider yourself as a God but the Dragon Lords have the wild magic maybe they can do something they say that is more powerful than tier magic but it is still dangerous" Said Evileye

"Yes, but you need lives for that. Do you intend to sacrifice people?" Gagaran said.

"If the time comes then I suppose they will, we on our part will only be observers" said Lakyus

"What a relief I thought we were going to fight" Tina said

"That would be crazy after all Renner is now the Queen and I need to support her in everything she needs" said Lakyus with an eloquent voice

"The princess is always sad all the time I worry about her health" said Gagaran

"Do not worry Climb is taking care of her, you can leave it to him" said Lakyus

"What he does is continue to spoil that princess"

"Evileye, did you forget it?" Climb became stronger, even managed to beat Gagaran "said Lakyus

"That day I was in bad shape it was just bad luck" said Gagaran

"Yeah, yeah, that was a game for children even I can not beat him now, maybe it's up to you Evileye. It's incredible that he's gotten that far Gazef sure would be happy" said Lakyus

"This is how that cherry child really became a man. I wonder who trained him" said Gagaran

"You have a head full of muscles, did you forget it? That child mentioned that it was an old man named Sebas" Evileye said

"Will it be the same as Rigrit?" Said Lakyus

"Lakyus not even that granny could teach you so much" Said Evileye

"If I also feel that the one who trained Climb could be more powerful than Rigrit" said Tina

"Evil boss I'm sure that old man could be someone close to Momon" said Tia

"That's interesting, did you investigate something?" Gagaran said.

"Tina tell them" Tia said

"Hey, really, what now?" Evileye said with a questioning look

"For many reasons and also because we had to make some sense of things" said Tina

"I understand," Evileye said.

"When the civil war broke out in the Kingdom, Climb went with the princess and escaped to the Sorcerer's Kingdom when I tried to follow him, some shadows attacked me, I assumed they were some Sorcerer Kingdom guards so I retreated" Tina said

"Brain continued to defend the castle with other guards while Tia went to the Sorcerer Kingdom"

"It was very difficult not to be discovered. His system is more effective than any nation when I was about to be discovered. I met a paladin of the Holy Kingdom" said Tia

"Paladin? What were they doing there?" Jaldaboth's threat was already eliminated. Why come back? "Lakyus said.

"Well it was that squire with whom we had the meeting in the Kingdom" said Tia

"I see you refer to the one with the dark eyes" said Gagaran

"Yes, apparently she had become a Hero in her nation and was with a lot more paladins the thing is that she let me into the Sorcerer Kingdom" said Tia

"That was a stroke of luck" said Lakyus

"I was exploring the whole city as the rumors said there are death knights scattered throughout the city despite that the city was much better off than any capital of other nations and what really surprised me was when I saw Dragons flying over the city" said Tia

"D-Dragons? ... well I'm not surprised given the power of the Sorcerer King" said Gagaran

"I thought the same thing after looking for the princess for a week I found where she lived, she immediately directed me there. The place was beautiful and very luxurious and looked like a nobleman's house when I intruded to see the place more closely I found with what seemed to be the butler of the mansion "said Tia

When she finished telling, she began to tremble.

"That's the old man who trained Climb, Can you go on?" Tina said.

Seeing fear in her face.

"It seems that we can not follow this story it would be better if we look for a tavern or something like that to continue this conversation it seems to be very important" Said Evileye

"I agree, I've never seen you like that before, Tia," said Lakyus.

"Hey lakyus, that seems like a good place," said Gagaran.

"The Stallion, what a strange name" said Lakyus

"Do not forget that we are in the Agrand Republic, despite the fact that it resembles a human nation, it continues to value personal strength" said Evileye

The Blue Rose group entered and sat in a corner of the tavern which was empty and Gagaran ordered a beer

"Well I guess tia can not talk anymore" said Lakyus

"Y-I'm fine but even so it would be better for Tina to do it" Tia said

Tina nodded and continued the story

"As Tia was saying, she found the old man and he emitted a monstrous killing intent that made her tremble with fear and pass out, apparently it is able to rival the demon Jaldabaoth"

"When she woke up she found Climb taking care of her"

"Oh that's interesting, Tia," Gagaran said with a jovial voice so the atmosphere was not so tense.

"N-It's not that, good, Tina continues"

"Well then it turns out that Climb had been training with the old man in the gardens when the old man realized the presence of Tia and quickly attacked her thinking it was some enemy luckily Climb appeared so it did not happen anymore"

"From there I stayed for a few days living in the mansion talking with the princess about matters concerning the situation in the Kingdom. On one of those days I saw Momon speaking very close to the old man, it seemed they had known each other all their lives" said Tia

"Apparently he realized i was spying on him and used an object so I would not hear anything"

"That's suspicious, why do something like that?" Said Lakyus

"I have a hypothesis ... I think Momon and Elder Sebas are relatives because of what I saw" said Tia

"He could also be one of his disciples after all he managed to train Climb to a limit that can not be reached easily" said Gagaran

"Also consider that but my conclusion is that

they are relatives "

"Why do you say it?" Said Lakyus

"Well he took off his helmet and had some features similar to those of the Elder" said Tia

"As it was, I need to know it! His Face!" An evileye shouted in a voice that did not seem to belong to her.

"Calm yourself Evileye" said Tina

"But"

"Well he's a foreigner, I've never seen those traits before, not even the Slane Theocracy has people with traits like that" Tia said

"The old man was also similar but because of his age I could not easily notice him, but he looked very much like I dared to say he would be the old man a few years younger"

"That's interesting, so he could be the grandson or something similar to the old man," said Lakyus.

"Wait, you still did not tell me what it was like!" Evileye shouted

"Do you really care? You fell in love with him without seeing his face, right?" Tina said.

Evileye received a twinge

"B-Well, it's not that I care, I was just curious"

"He's fine, he was really handsome, he had black hair and he had very sharp eyes, he also had a beard as the old man surprised me that despite his complexion he was young" said Tia

"You mean about 26 or something like that" Lakyus said

"I would say it would be between 21 a 23"

"So he's still young it seems that your gentleman is very handsome Shorty" said Gagaran

Evileye had stopped paying attention to the conversation and began to fantasize again.

"It's hopeless, well, the information you gave us is very interesting. Tia, it's incredible that it is so, now I understand why he is accompanied by a beautiful woman like Nabe-san" said Lakyus

"That seems, it's already time to meet with Eight Ripples we should hurry," said Tina

"Well then it's time to leave, Evileye stop fantasizing we must focus on the mission" Tia said

"Oh good "

When they were about to leave the tavern an old acquaintance appeared before them.

"So here you are shorty"


	9. Chapter 2 part 4

**AN: I just want to make it clear that I am not the original author and I am simply translating it. The original author is Tinmand23 "La Allianza Tosladrag" make sure to go show him your support.**

The citizens of the Slane Theocracy are deeply rooted in their beliefs, but with the recent food shortages that plagued the country, little by little their faith in the gods wavered.

The few who rejected their faith wanted to go to the Sorcerer's Kingdom that was said to be a paradise for the talented and a place where prices were always kept low, which little by little was becoming one of the greatest Kingdoms yet they were persecuted by the army of Slane theocracy while some escaped others were killed and their bodies hung in the squares as a warning to those who wanted to defect. The majority of people approved this practice but an old man had appeared in the city saving men, women and children from their mortal destiny. Of course the theocracy did not ignore these actions and began to investigate the elder closely.

In a mansion on the outskirts of the capital were several families working in the fields these were the families that Sebas had saved. Even though his lady was not very sociable with them they did not care since they had a place in which they felt safe and earn well enough to survive in these terrible time.

The land that they obtained thanks to eight fingers were 10 hectares in which could accommodate many families and the mansion occupied a good space that was adorned with trees, several water sources and more things that embellished the place more also with the recent arrival of families to these lands they began to create houses little by little.

A little girl who was working in the fields came running up to the butler who was loved by everyone.

"Grandpa, we need more seeds. Can you go buy more?"

"Of course" Sebas said with a warm smile

The children had begun to call Sebas grandpa and were also very fond of a woman with blond hair who always healed their wounds every time someone got hurt, the other servants of the mansion were equal although each one had an unofficial standing.

"Elia, are you better?"

"Yes, thanks to Tsuare-san"

Sebas smiled and said goodbye as he went into the mansion

"Welcome home Sebas-sama" Said a maid

"I'm back Sofia. Where is Tsuare?"

Sofia laughed for a moment. Everyone in the mansion knew the relationship between the handsome Sebas and the gentle Tsuare although it was premature, all the maids began to talk about a marriage between the two.

"Ms.Tsuare is currently in the office with Solution-sama"

Apparently their relationship has been improving but still.

"Understood then I'll go there immediately"

"Sebas-sama, can I ask you something?"

Seba slightly disturbed nodded.

"Well it's about Miss Tsuare ... When are you two going to get married?"

Sebas's face started to flush, as Demiurge had planned it to be but it still had to be at an appropriate time.

"I have no plans for that Sofia it would be better for you to return to your work"

Sofia just gave a little giggle and went back to work.

Sebas went up to the office where Solution was and knocked on the door twice.

"Miss Solution, I'm back"

"Ahead Sebas"

Sebas was going to open the door but someone else did

"Welcome home Sebas-sama" Tsuare said with a sweet smile.

"I'm back Tsuare you'd better get out, Solution and I need to talk"

"Understood"

Tsuare bowed to both of them and left the room in silence

"It seems your relationship with her has improved Solution"

"That seems to be the case after all to who would not care about the new wife of Sebas-sama"

Sebas was disturbed

"Sebas-sama it is incredible that a human being is going to be your wife even Demiurge-sama said it, you really like humans very much, right?"

"That will not interfere with my duties Solution, it is also strange that you have some approach to a human"

"Well that human may have your child it would be lovely to see such a creature" Solution said with a twisted smile.

Sebas was slightly disturbed now he had to worry about one more thing.

"We're going off topic Solution"

"Understood, as we planned, we've bought most of the food in the country with help from eight fingers and then gave it to these humans, it has created some quarrels"

"It seems now that we have a part of the population on our side it will be easier to take control of the country"

"I received a [Message] from Demiurge-sama apparently within 2 weeks we should start the second phase. This morning a notice came from the cardinals, citing us for a formal meeting tonight"

"So they finally decided to act"

"That's right, Sebas-sama. What do we do?"

"We'll stick to the plan but we need to leave some guards in this place, the theocracy could take advantage of our absence and infiltrate and kill these humans and then blame us for the news"

"It would be too flashy to leave undead around here so we will use angel invocations to protect them" Sebas said as he took out 3 medium-sized hexagonal crystals from his pocket.

"Sebas-sama Why not use that human too?"

"You're right," he said while rubbing his chin and thinking about the human that Solution mentioned.

"She should be able to deal with anyone who infiltrates even though she's weak she's improving very fast"

"That's right, but even so we should leave her some weapon or armor to protect her"

"Even if you tells me that, will it be fine?"

Solution got up from her seat and walked to the windows looking over the whole mansion.

"You will be the new Ruler of these humans and some nobles will be formed according to the supreme one, right?"

"This is how little by little this world will become a better one just as Ainz-sama wishes"

"I do not really understand why we should give her the pleasure of ruling humans?"

"Solution, Leinas is key to the supreme being's plan, she can also be a great warrior that would strengthen Nazarick"

"Humans are weak but I must admit that she is the exception. How much potential does she have?"

"Let's see ... she's not strong enough to compete against the best but she's sure to reach level 50"

"That's peculiar"

"Yes, there is also the other boy"

"That princess's dog, right? Why are you so interested in that human?"

"Well, even if he does not have talent, that does not mean he can not become strong. In time he will be the strongest human warrior in this world."

"Because?"

"His determination is strong, perhaps the best of all. He will never give up ... he will continue progressing more and more, even risking his life"

Solution was silent ...

"Sebas-sama, we must quickly take care of matters concerning the theocracy"

Sebas nodded and left the room to meet Leinas, the former imperial knight known as the Heavy Explosion.

As he walked through the corridors he saw that the servants of the mansion were murmuring things about the marriage that everyone apparently knew was going to happen.

Demiurge said it was fine but why are he so interested? Knowing his personality nothing good can come out

As he continued in his thoughts, Leinas, who had left to visit the capital, met Sebas down the stairs in the front door.

"Good afternoon Sebas-sama"

Sebas came back to reality and gave her a smile

"Good afternoon, Leinas-san. What did you think of the capital?"

"Actually it's much better than the empire, but lately I only see sadness and misfortunes"

"This is how a conflict will soon break out in this country ... we must prevent something like this from happening"

"I understand, then could we continue with the training?" Leinas said excited

Leinas had agreed to be a personal guard because this old man had defeated her in a single combat when he was going through the market on a visit to the Empire. She was never truly loyal to Jircniv and only served him because she believe it was her best chance of removing her curse but as time passed her faith in that diminished and now with Flunder gone she knew that the chances of Jircniv helping her rid herself of this curse were slim to none. So when she met this mysterious butler abandoning the empire was of no consequence to her. Little by little she got to know the old man and saw him as a father figure of sorts although Mr. Sebas wasn't very social and rarely spoke with her but that did not affect her relationship with the old man.

After a few months of being in his personal guard service, it was revealed that the old man was in the service of the Sorcerer King, which also did not affect the relationship they had, however, she was still afraid of the Sorcerer King since the Emperor himself had said that he could destroy a person's will as if death itself came with that in mind it was difficult to accept what was said.

"I do not like to kill without reason, I have also listen to the good things Sebas has said about you, humans will never stop killing each other, so I propose something to you"

"Be my vassal and I will grant you any wish that your heart longs for"

This had fgiven her a glimmer of hope for curing her curse in exchange for her loyalty but she still feared being discarded when she was no longer useful this rule was widely used by all rulers.

"I see ... Do you think I'll throw you away once you have no use to me anymore?"

He had hit the nail on the head.

"My subordinates always tell me the same thing, but I can not accept that, I can not let the life of one of my subordinates be so easily dismissed"

The once terrifying voice had become solemn

"Understand, I will not force you to serve me, you can leave if you want to."

"Can you grant any wish?"

"Of course, however, you will be tied to me once I give it to you"

Leinas clenched her fists and answered fervently.

"I wish you to cure me of this curse that has tormented me all this time"

When she said the words he raised her bangs and saw half of her face rotting.

"Granted"

Ainz immediately took out a scroll out of his pocket space and gave it to Leinas.

"Use this it will remove the Spell"

"With this I can get rid of the curse?"

Ainz nodded while Leinas used the minor magical cancellation scroll.

The part of her face that was in a state of putrefaction returned to a healthy state in an instant, Leinas immediately pulled a mirror out of her pocket.

"It left ..." Leinas said happily

Tears welled up in Leinas's eyes.

"T-Thank you ... I will serve you loyally thanks to you I could get rid of my curse"

While Leinas remembered the moment when all the misfortunes of the world were over when she could heal her curse, she did not realize that there was a smile on her face.

"I see that you are still as lively as always, but now I am busy with certain matters, we will continue another day"

"Understood" Leinas said

"Do not worry, you are progressing well, you have talent for this, I would also like you to protect the people who are in this place"

"Alone? That would be impossible ... this place is too big for me to watch over alone"

"Do not worry, I will give you magical items to help you in your task"

Sebas took 3 crystals from his pocket and handed them to Leinas

"W-What is this?" She said surprised

"They are crystals to invoke Angels of fire each one has the ability to invoke 15, I think this will be enough"

"F-Fifteen?"

Leinas was surprised by the number the old man said, invocations of Fire Angels spent a lot of mana and it was very difficult to invoke, even a fourth tier cleric could only invoke a maximum of 5.

"That amounts to an elite group. Why?"

"Well, the Slane theocracy may try to infiltrate while we are in a parliament with them so I have to make sure that nothing bad happens to these people."

"That's very noble but I think it would be better to bring them all together in one place"

"That's right, you should try it tonight Leinas, your training should be tested"

"I see but with these crystals it will be very easy"

"Just use them in case of emergency and if something bad happens, you should inform me"

"Understood, then I think it's best to go to my room and rest I'm tired and I should be ready for tonight's guard"

"Well then I'll see you Leinas"

Leinas bowed and left

"I'll also be leaving runecraft armor. I want you to use it for your task"

While Sebas was moving away Leinas turned around to ask about the armor but he had disappeared.

A runecraft armor I hear they are very powerful in addition these crystals. Who will assault this place?

Leinas took out her glasses from her pocket and examined them.

Each one can invoke fifteen, this is incredible, well, I must be ready for tonight, I can not disappoint Sebas-sama.

The cardinals of the slane theocracy were in a crisis, a sudden food shortage surprised them. Senior officers investigated for several days and discovered that the party responsible was a noblewoman who was buying food for the Re-Estize Kingdom which has been in ruins. It was what they had found out but it could not be true.

The Re-Estize Kingdom was now a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom so it was crucial for them to provide food to the people of Re-Estize so as not to have the discontent of the people and end up like the nobles who had been massacred by the angry inhabitants. Their theory was that the Sorcerer King was making a move within the theocracy with these nobles. It carried more weight when his reputation increased and he became a figure of Merciful King.

The cardinal of darkness Maximilian had called a meeting to meet the nobles who supposedly brought food for the Kingdom.

The meeting place was a sanctuary of the God of Light in which they gave their prayers.

"Maximilian Why in this sacred place?" Dominic said

"We must not give a bad image Dominic we have to get on good terms with these nobles so that they sell us food" said Maximilian

"You know this is a move from the Sorcerer King, right?" Berenice said

"Of that there is no doubt Berenice but at the least we must extract all the information we can about the Sorcerous Kingdom, besides I hear that the old butler is a noble person who saved many heretics" Maximilian said

"How can you talk about someone who saves those who insulted our belief" said Dominic

"Dominic the control of this country is no longer in our hands the people are becoming erratic even more so with the expansion of the Sorcerer Kingdom we must seek the least of the evils" Ginedine said

"You're right Ginedine I can not believe that the Great Marshal has caused this we must remove him from office immediately" Yvon said

"Yvon we need his skills not everyone has his talent but somehow we need him to stop him from hunting people but the entire population will soon revolt and our nation will fall before the Sorcerer King" Maximilian said

"Raymond, what do you think?" Dominic said

Raymond who was staring at the statue of the temple turned to his colleagues.

"Every major event that has happens in each Nation in some way benefits the Sorcerer King, the civil war in the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Siege of Jaldabaoth in Holy Kingdom, and finally the early famine in our own country"

"Do you think we are being manipulated without realizing it?" Asked Ginedine

"The first half of the scriptures are practically destroyed with that our country loses military power second the control of the lands in the west of the country has changed it is my hypothesis that it was the Elven King"

The cardinals were frozen with the deductions that Raymond had taken.

"We are being surrounded little by little as rats guided to a cage we must gather all our military force quickly" Ginedine said

"I agree recently I sent the captain of the black scripture to bring all our troops from the Draconic Kingdom" said Raymond

"Wait, won't the Draconic Kingdom be ravaged if we do that?" Maximilian said.

"That's right, but I remind you that they asked for help from the Sorcerer Kingdom, that country is out of our reach," Raymond said.

"So we can only be destroyed or survive, right?" Berenice said sadly

"Exactly we are the last beacon of hope for humanity if we fall all humanity will be condemned" Raymond said

"That old man could help us" Yvon said

"What makes you think that?" Dominic said in a stern voice.

"The old man is what could be called a Hero but he does not have any support except the peoples, we could tell him that we are not killing people instead we would use the Grand Marshal as a scapegoat so that he could be on our side"

"That's crazy we deduced that he's related to the Sorcerer King it would be dangerous to have him among us" said Maximilian

"Thats true instead of having him among us we'll use that"

"What are you talking about?" Said Berenice

"We will use [Downfall of Castle and Country] on the steward"

"Have you gone crazy?!" Yvon shouted

"You intend to use it against someone whose strength we do not know" Dominic said

"That's right, Raymond, did you get the report of Thousand League Astrologer?"

"Yes"

"In there she described the old man as someone who possesses enormous power if we use him against the Sorcerer King as vanguard-"

"And if he finds out, what will you do?" Maximilian said.

"You would condemn us all, using the relic of the gods without being sure" Dominic said

"In a way I agree with Raymond" Said Berenice

"What are you saying?" Ginedine said

"It's something sudden so we will not use it today or conspire against the butler, first we will evaluate him in our meeting and then we will discuss more about this matter with the other senior officers tomorrow" Raymond said

"I agree it will be better to discuss this issue after seeing what the old man has to say" Maximilian said

The others nodded as they went to a room that housed a round table.

While Leinas was preparing all her weapons her eyes were once again drawn to the crystals that were on a table.

Will something big happen? It's too much to have given me these crystals and he even gave me runecraft armor plus this sword.

Leinas took the handle of the sword that was resting on a ledge.

The sword had a Black Jet color same as the night its body had 3 runic engravings on it.

ᛁᛖᛚᛟ ᛏᚱᚢᛖᚾᛟ ᛒᛁᛖᚾᛏᛟ that shone with a sapphire blue color.

"It's very beautiful, it could be considered a legendary sword, why would hegive me something like this?"

While Leinas was hypnotized by the beauty of the sword, there was a knock on her door.

"Leinas-sama Mr. Sebas will soon leave"

"Thanks, I'll go right away"

Well I have to do my job

Sebas had predicted that the theocracy would make a move while he was not there, this was due to what happened in the Carne village where this nation had murdered many innocents to create discord between the Kingdom and the Empire causing the death of many innocent people, in a way he had contempt for them but he also kept in mind that they were only humans but even so he did not like them and wanted justice to be brought upon them but so far he has kept this to himself.

"Solution I think it's time to meet with the cardinals"

"Sebas-sama, how should we act if we are attacked?"

"Well, we will immediately withdraw the hanzos that Ainz-sama sent us will act as shields. You should also contact Demiurge if something bad happens."

"Understood "

"Well then I will go ahead and act as my role dictates. Solution this time you have to keep up appearances this place is dangerous"

Solution was disturbed by the serious voice that Sebas used when saying that.

Sebas withdrew from the room in silence as he walked towards the carriage and ran into Leinas at the main entrance of the mansion.

"Sebas-sama we will wait for your arrival, be assured that these people will not be hurt"

Sebas smiled at Leinas's conviction.

"Of course Leinas"

"Yes, by the way. Where's Miss Solution?"

"Over here Leinas"

Solution suddenly appeared behind her which scared her

"We'll see you later I expect results Leinas"

"As ordered," Leinas said, bowing.

"Let's go Sebas"

"Understood My Lady"

While the luxurious carriage was moving away from the mansion, Leinas began to go towards the fields where the families and several elves that were liberated were.

"Well, I'll need to hurry"

Ainz was inside his room in the palace of the Draconic Kingdom and was mentally preparing for the news he was going to give Demiurge.

[Message]

[Ainz-sama, what can I do for you?]

Remember Ainz you must go slowly so you do not disappoint first the merits then break the news.

[W-Well it turns out that wild magic is powerful in a certain way]

[That's a good discovery but do you need something My Lord?]

Come on Ainz, you can confess that even you can make mistakes.

[W-Well it turns out that ... I ended up accepting the Queen's proposal]

Ainz began to get nervous and could not say what it was really about

[I see ... the ceremony will take place then. How long until then?]

Hey? Wait…. Do not tell me Demiurge knew what was going to happen ...

Ainz began to feel cold sweat run through his undead body

[D-Demiurge Did you know?] Asked Ainz with fear.

[Of course Ainz-sama after all this is all part of your plan you were even able to predict the movements of the theocracy]

What are you talking about? Theocracy? What do they have to do with anything?

No, concentrate on the Demiirge's words maybe they have some clues.

[Y-Yes, although it does not seem like it should be the most appropriate moment]

[The theocracy right, they must have started their movements. What should we do?]

Eh?... What do you want me to say? I don't even know why you brought them up….

Ainz entered a state chaos which activated his passive aura.

[Well we'll stick to the plan, I'll leave the rest to you Demiurge]

[Understood]

Ainz sighed

I give up ... Its impossible to keep up with Demiurge but anyway I need a better way to deal with these problems and Aura ...

Before Ainz cut the message

[W-Wait Demiurge What happened with Aura and Mare?]

[As attentive to details as always Ainz-sama, as we planned Aura and Mare returned the body of the Elven King to Nazarick it will soon be the coronation of Aura as you can see everything is coming out perfectly]

Did they kill him? ... Well, I guess they had no other choice, anyway I would have liked to see him ... what a waste.

[That pleases me Demiurge you did a good job]

[Thank you]

Ainz cut the message while he sighed of fatigue. The tired soul of Ainz wanted a break for his mind.

So everything I did was fine? ... well Demiurge said it was coming out perfectly.

Someone knocked on the door of his room

"Momon-san Its Nabe"

"Ahead"

Well I must concentrate for what I came for.

"Nabe, is everything ready?"

"The hanzos have confirmed the existence of said camp in addition to the man you mentioned we found about 5 more people"

The black scripture seems to be an elite unit I should be careful with them some could have talents that could reveal my identity.

"Good job"

"I do not deserve such words Momon-sa ..."

"We will leave tomorrow along with the army of Cocytus to the nearest cities while we are inside that city we must be cautious and listen to rumors that the black scripture possesses powerful articles"

"In that case, should not we eliminate them so they are not a problem later?"

"That could be the case but we need to pretend that we are on their side so we know what they are plotting if the case happens they showed us these articles"

"Understood. Will Cocytus-sama join if something goes wrong? "

"Yes, in that case you must be the first to return"

"A-Ainz-sama I could never do that, use me as a meat shield if necessary but you must flee first" Narberal said hurriedly on her knees.

"Quiet I will not be an easy prey also if that happens we will eliminate them all so that no information escapes" Ainz said reassuring her

"U-Understood"

"Ainz-sama, I have a question to ask"

Ainz nodded

"Why are you going to marry that mosquito and not Albedo-sama?"

Ainz received a sword straight through his chest when she mentioned the subject he most wanted to avoid.

"W-Well that's part of the plan" Ainz said trying to avoid the subject at all costs.

"I see as expected from Ainz-sama... even a mosquito can be useful"

"Well that was all for today you can rest Nabe"

"Understood "

I have ... I need a break I can not continue to maintain this facade all the time I must find a way to understand the plans

The next day in the outskirts of the capital the Sorcerer Kingdom army was set up along with a part of the Draconic Kingdom army to raid the city to the east "Garudak" a fortress city that had fallen 2 months ago and that functioned as an outpost for the demi-human troops and beast-men.

The humans that made up the Draconic Kingdom army felt uncomfortable marching along side demi-humans who were devouring them and destroying their cities but they did not feel fear due to the Dark Warrior who was riding on a black horse with scarlet armor which made him stand out even more, with him was his teammate the beautiful princess Nabe who was the focus of attention of men.

The demi-humans, on the other hand were not bothered or simply did not care to fight along side humans, instead expecting their survival instincts to produce exceptional warriors to fight with later.

"Cocytus-sama, will we use the same tactic as yesterday?" Asked a Balfok who was the captain of a small company that used stealth and inaccessible places to attack and reported information on enemies.

"No, as it is a fortress city we will use the third plan"

"Understood "

The Balfok bowed and went to his unit.

"Cocytus-sama, is everything ready?"

"Of course we are ready to leave Momon-san the humans will be in the rear watching to make sure there is no surprise attack"

"Okay"

Ainz left on his horse and went to the army of the Draconic Kingdom that murmured.

The captain of the Draconic Kingdom army wore an armor made of Oricalcum, one of the few that had a shield and a short sword that were enchanted.

"Momon-sama we are ready, we will use our tactics as soon as we get to the city while we are traveling there. What role will we assume?"

"We will be the rearguard in case some enemy tries to attack us, I would also like the teams of adventurers to give us support"

"Understood the teams of adventurers are currently few but only one decided to come to our aid"

"Oh that's interesting. Who are they?"

"YES"

The captain gave a signal and the team of adventurers Crystal Tear appeared although there were only 3 members.

"Allow me to introduce the Adamantite ranked adventurer team Crystal Tear unfortunately the leader is not here because he went to the Empire to ask for help from his Majesty and he could not get here in time I'm very sorry"

That was a lie, the whole team had returned to the Kingdom this morning once their task in the Empire was finished, it was just that Cerebrate could not recover from the news circulating in the city, supposedly the Queen was going to marry the adamantine adventurer Momon, naturally, Cerebrate was attracted to the Queen and fell into a depression and was currently looking for answers.

"It's an honor to meet an Adamantine colleague Momon-sama I am the sub-leader Gabriel Mosato a Paladin they are my teammates" Said a 20-year-old portly young man with brown hair and medium height covered in an armor made of Mitril wearing at his waist 3 enchanted swords

"It's amazing to meet him in person. Momon-sama, my name is Sande Falwang, as I see, I am a magic thrower." A 17-year-old young man continuing to grow, with blond hair and green eyes, holding a white cane in his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you in person Momon-sama I am Harmean Cauraeth I am an expert in stealth and a Ranger" Said an 18-year-old girl with reddish hair and blue eyes, wearing a coat of Mitril bracelets in addition to having two daggers at her waist and an bow in her back.

Magical equipment? I understand why they are an Adamantina team, they have an adequate team and much better than normal adventurers, they also look very strong.

"It is an honor to meet another Adamantine team. I've heard many things about you. They have my respect, today we must free a city from the semi-humans, so I will count on you"

The faces of the members of Crystal Tear were all smiles and the murmurs of the soldiers increased because Momon had recognized the team as capable.

"Of course it is an honor to fight together with the greatest Hero so if you allow us we will return to our posts please feel free to give us orders"

"Understood "

"It seems that we will leave immediately be ready" Said the Army Captain.

With those words Ainz turned around and went back his post.

"Ahead," Ainz shouted, raising one of his swords.

Aura and Mare were being cared for by the palace maids who never stopped trying out attire on them, many even fell in love with the young dark elf.

Aura was irritated by the looks of the servants and guards of the Elven Kingdom always looking at them lasciviously but more than that it applied to her little brother.

"S-Sister they are very annoying"

"That's because you keep letting yourself"

"Mare-sama this dress would look good, do you like it?" Said a Felicia who was one of the maids closest to both of them.

"W-Well we brought our own attire f-for the ceremony"

"It's true they were in the carriages bring them Felicia"

"Understood," said Felicia, going out to order the other servants to bring their clothes.

"How is it that Ainz-sama can handle this?"

"S-Sister the supreme being is g-great"

"Right, although we need to do this, why do we need a special outfit?"

"A-Ainz-sama said that it was necessary"

"It is true by the way, where is the elf that accompanied us? I wanted to ask it some things about this country"

"I-It's true it belonged to an order it m-must be among the guards s-sister"

"I see good, it would be better if we look for it"

"S-Sister the ceremony"

"That can wait, they'll take it too soon"

Aura said as she walked towards the corridors of the palace where several guards were posted, some looked askance at the dark elves while others admired them.

The guards of the palace were the elite within the order of knights of light because the army had been weakened there were few guards who guarded the palace and therefore was prone to thieves entering to steal.

Dan'tur and other rookies were assigned to this task as it did not require much attention and not much force.

"You heard what happened yesterday?"

"You mean the disappearance of the King?"

"That's right they say he was killed by the dark elves"

"Come on, nobody can beat the King, he's too powerful"

"Apparently the dark elves also destroyed the bedroom of the King and it is being repaired"

"So that means they're stronger?"

"I do not know but apparently a close battle was fought"

"That's amazing. Those dark elves will rule now?"

"They have not said anything yet but I guess it's inevitable. What do you think Dan'tur?"

"Y-yo w-well, they're really very powerful, that dark elf defeated me in an instant"

"Really? Did you fight against him?" He said enthusiastically

"W-Well it was not a fight"

"Is it a boy like the rumors say?"

"W-Well, apparently he's only 70 years old"

"He's still a child. How can he have that strength?"

"That's right, I'm 130 years old and I can not have that strength"

"I-I think it's because of his eyes"

"Eyes?"

"He has different colored eyes, one is blue and the other is green"

"That's incredible ... are they be descendants of the King?"

"They benevolent elves and can not be the offspring of a tyrant"

"How can you assure that Dan'tur, they're dark elves, have you forgot?"

"Well, they are different from what the legends say they are actually very kind"

"That's hard to believe Dan'tur, dark elves are compared to the undead as the most bloodthirsty and despotic"

"This is despite the fact that the Eight Greed Kings were a calamity, at least they freed us from that evil, something good they did for the first time"

"You are wrong those dark elves are not as the legends say they are even better people than the King"

"I guess it must be like this Dan'tur you met them first so I'll believe your word but I still have to see it with my own eyes"

"Yes"

While the conversation was going down Aura approached the group that was talking animatedly.

"So here you are, I was looking for you. Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry your Highness I did not know you were looking for me"

While Dan'tur was still apologizing, Aura gave him a small blow on the forehead while he was crouching.

"Listen, I want you to tell me more about this Kingdom. I do not understand why nobody wants to tell me about this country. Will I not rule over them?"

Wait, do you really know Dan'tur? Why are not they violent? Govern?

"Your Majesty I would like to ask you one thing"

"Who are you? I did not say you could speak" Aura said in an annoyed and cold voice that scared him

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation. My name is Tifisto please listen to my question"

Aura sighed and signaled

"Thank you Your Majesty Is it true that you killed the King?"

"Again with that, YES I killed him do you have a problem with that?"

The two guards accompanying Dan'tur were frozen, they were strong and the only people who would speak so lightly and indifferently to them was a far more powerful warrior such as the previous King, or a madman but that was not the impression given by the dark elf.

"If you're just going to ask that, go back to your position, I'm not here to talk to you"

The back of both guards began to secrete cold sweat and intense fear passed through their bodies when they stared at the dark elf.

Both quickly returned to their place while thinking about the legends of the dark elves.

They really are like the undead, will it really be a better kingdom with these dark elves?

"Dan'tur, right?"

"Yes Your Majesty"

"Well, it will be better if you accompany me. I need you to tell me many more things I would like to know if there is any ancient magic"

"B-But Majesty, I can not leave my position"

"How annoying just come with me anyway, what are you going to defend it against? Most people here are weaklings"

That arrogance

"U-Understood, Tifisto please inform the captain of my situation"

"Okay do not worry "

"Let's go, I need a lot of information"

Dan'tur followed Aura to the room where Mare was.

"Your Highness, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Let's see do you have any magic in this Kingdom? When I came here I felt something strange in the woods"

"Tier magic?"

"No, I'm talking about something like wild magic"

"I'm so sorry I do not know about such magic"

"Why did the forests feel strange? It's very rare that I get lost in them, so there must be something in the woods that interrupts my senses"

"I see, I heard a legend that tells that a long time ago the elves of this forest used something similar to runes"

"Similar? I saw runes entering the city. Why are they here? Is there a dwarf who made them?"

"A long time ago a Dwarf lived in this Kingdom, specifically in this city he was loved by all, unfortunately, his runic ironwork died, it is impressive"

"If it's much better than what the Sorcerer Kingdom makes, what's it called?"

"I think it was "Domsur Firebeard""The Beloved" he must have been a great person".

Aura was thinking a little about the name

Where did I hear that name? It sounds like something ...

It is true that the dwarf in the mines said his name was Gondo Firebeard, so that means that an ancestor of his lived in this Kingdom.

"You can keep telling me more about this dwarf I'm interested in hearing his story"

"Of course"

Vaise had to meet with the tribal chiefs of the demi-human tribe to reach an agreement to combat the threat posed by the demi-human alliance and the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gowm although Marshan was reluctant to be in the same room with demi -human in the end he accepted it, the others also attended the retinue.

The place where the alliance was going to be agreed was on the outskirts of the door where they had met for the first time with the demi-humans as it should be from a diplomatic meeting both sides had their army aware of the movements of the another, the tension between the two factions was great so it was vitally important not to act recklessly.

The place had been built in a week and was of considerable size, one of the things that made this nation great, its engineering capacity was far above any nation which was vital when it came to building the walls.

"Your Highness we are ready to leave, all the troops are in position if something goes wrong please give the signal and we will attack immediately"

"Thank you Nassan but I think it will not be necessary, I will be able to reach an alliance with these demi-humans"

"I hope so, Your Highness"

"Are you ready?" Vaise said to the ministers who were coming along with their respective guards in lavishly decorated carriages.

"Of course" Said Tara

Vaise nodded and entered her carriage along with Nassan and two other guards.

While the royal of the Torad Nation advanced the demi-humans were prepared each with their own respective rites.

The Minotaurs painted their bodies with figures and runes while their shaman blessed them with the power of the ancestors.

The Nagas dressed in gold and jewelry accessories, the head of the tribe had on its head a distinctive crown that was made of gold and jewels embedded in it besides a cloak that contained several symbols belonging to their culture.

The Heteromorphs Matriarch who had a humanoid aspect was dressed with beautiful robes and on his head they placed a crown made of gold with three encrusted scarlet jewels also wore a magic necklace that made it resistant to the magic of mind control and so on.

The three chiefs received the Royal tribe that was advancing towards the building that had been recently erected and adorned with the shields of each faction.

The hall was built in a concentric way giving space to a maximum of 100 people inside the hall the podium was in the center while the seats that surrounded it were divided into 4 sections the first was for the minotaurs the second for the naga the third the heteromorphs and the last for the Torand nation.

It could be described as a circumference divided into 4 circular sectors with their respective entries in each sector.

The flags hung respectively behind each section.

The first had a shield with the figure of a bull with its respective septum with two crossed axes to each other.

The second carried two snakes wrapped around a cross that had a crown on it.

The third had the figure of a rhinoceros beetle within a green halo.

And finally the shield of the nation torand the horns of a moose with a sword in the middle with two wings.

Each faction entered and sat in each section of the room while each of the guards that each brought was posted in the respective parts of the entrances.

With all the preparations ready, the parliament between demi-humans and humanoids began.

The one who entered the podium that was in the center of the room was The King of the Titans Nation Vaise Thal-Dition.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this meeting proposed by my friends as such, we have come to parley and discuss issues of the utmost importance that can shake our nations"

"My name Vaise Thal-Dition Monarch of the Torand Nation"

Vaise paused for the message to arrive.

The tribal chiefs were presented one by one quickly to continue the meeting.

"As you know we have received reports about an undead in the south of the continent gradually expanding which is a long-term threat according to our scouts and spies currently he controls 64% of the southern continent if we leave him be he will quickly come to our doors"

Ittondri got up from his seat

"We know that Your Highnesses we are also worried about this undead, many within the Minotaur Nation do not see the risk that is looming so my brothers and I decided to come to this area of the continent to be able to form a resistance against this undead however an imminent threat is near and will not happen within months is present right now and if we do not act quickly we will all be destroyed along with our hopes of slowing the advance of the undead"

Trathrak got up from his seat and supported the idea of Ittondri.

"I agree with the head of the minotaurs the problem that concerns us the demi-human threat is closer so we must act immediately"

Marshan who still had doubts of the words along with other guards inside the room about the intentions of the demi-humans stood up and gave his opinion

"How will we know if it's not a trap? Most demi-humans would be happy to kill us. Why do they really want an alliance?" He said in a stern voice.

The room was quickly flooded with enormous tension, which put all the warriors on guard.

Nassan, Tara, Doever and Borquen gave Marshan stern glances while Vaise pretended to ignore Marshan's attitude and tried to excuse but spoke ittondri.

"You are right to doubt us human is true that most of our races would want to kill humans and maybe devour them because they are easier prey than other animals"

Marshan started to get angry with Ittondri's comment which tensed the room but before he could continue talking ittondri stopped him with one hand.

"However the threat of an undead is greater, humans must also have an immense hatred of the undead after all are those who enslave us after death as such we need your help because this undead is not like anybody he is a Supreme Lord of death who has under his command an army of legendary undead that we can not defeat alone, if you let your old hatred consume you it will be the end for all our races if that happens we will be slaves even after death "

The words of Ittondri appeased Marshan's anger.

"I see I understand why you are so admired, apparently they are not as I expected, I regret having had such a childish behavior"

With those words all the tension inside the room dissipated like smoke and Vaise gave a grateful look to ittondri.

"As the Tribal chief said, we need to be more than united at this moment where all the races of the world can be enslaved for the sake of our families let us make a truce that will end all the old hatred so that there will no longer be wars between our respective peoples only if we stop fighting among ourselves and unite against the Sorcerer King will we be able to stop his voracious progress "

"That is perfect, Young King, however, for this to become a reality, we need you to help us against the other demi-humans that dominate the plains, we estimate that there are thousands of us, we will not be able to support such a large army, so it would be better to kill their leaders and take to all his soldiers under our side "said Ournadra

"I see, how will we do it? Do you have a plan?"

"We plan to send an elite group to infiltrate the main camps to kill the commanders who are in charge with that each tribe will fight each other" Said Ittondri

"There will be chaos inside the camps which will weaken their troops and delay their advance for a few days, at that time we leaders will go to the camps to claim the position of chief in each tribe and thus uniting them to your cause" said Trathrak

"In that case we need a guarantee that they will fulfill the part of their deal" Nassan said

"It is fine as long as the group is in the mission we will remain hostage within their nation so that there are no problems" said Ittondri

"That sounds good, but it would be bad if only we sent our warriors"

"Of course we will put our warriors within this mission of utmost importance, they also know better the plains will be your guides" said Ournadra

"I see then I think we have a deal Tribal Chiefs"

The three agreed while a scribe brought what would be the treaty of alliance between the factions.

"Well we should leave this in writing, Your Majesty," Doever said.

"Understood "

"Please could you come close to sign this treaty that will give rise to a new alliance"

The three nodded and approached the podium that was in the center.

Two guards brought a medium table to sign the document of a huge size.

"This is interesting, what do you call this?" Said Trathrak

"It's called paper is used for the administrative part"

"We do not have something like that I do not understand what it says What are these figures?" Ournadra said.

"That's what scripture is used by nations to be able to communicate within the Minotaur Nation. It's also used ..." Ittondri said while scratching his chin.

"Do you know it?" It is a language used for important documents, it was introduced a long time ago according to the history that our nation founded, it was a very old language that was used in their world, nobody understands exactly because he said "his world" I suppose that referred to our world in a peculiar way is supposed to be more than 2000 years old which is surprising "

"That's interesting, what's its name?" Said Ittondri

"According to the records it was called Greek "although we do not know until now what it really means, it probably refers to a nation that existed a long time ago"

"How can someone know that?" Said Ournadra

"Nobody knows, the history of the founding of our nation is a mystery. There are only small fragments that were investigated and then kept so we do not know who the founder of this Nation really was. It's one of the things that makes this Nation "Vaise said with pride.

"What interesting culture King Vaise, later I would like to study more about this is very attractive knowledge" Said Ittondri

"First you must sign this tribal Chief document"

They all nodded and each one put their seal of each faction in their own way.

Ittondri cut himself and with his blood drew the symbol of his tribe on paper.

Trathrak used magic to also seal the shield of his tribe.

Ournadra did the same but with a purple color.

"With this our alliance is finalized we hope to have all your support in the wars to come Tribal Chiefs" Vaise said making a bow.

The others also did the same and each one went out with their people one by one.

Until only Ittondri and Vaise were in the room.

"Are the minotaurs so interested in knowledge?"

"In a certain way the wise minotaur emphasized exploring the unknown, knowing new things and being open-minded to whatever appears to give him a sense, to understand the different races in order to be someone better those were his words before he died"

"How was the Sage Minotauro? I never had the opportunity to know more about the people he reformed"

"Our nation was built because of its wisdom according to oral traditions before we were beasts that enslaved humans and our nation was developing crises at all times no matter the rulers did there were always misfortunes besetting our nation however one day a Traveler appeared and was seen as weird "

"Oh, what was it that gave it that profile?"

"Well, he liberate many human slaves and killed his own people defending them, he was considered a traitor but no one could stand against his strength very soon he took over the nation and change the condition of humans to not continue with the endless cycle of violence that surrounded the nation taught a new philosophy that changed our way of seeing the world "

"So you could say he was a Hero for humans"

"Certainly little by little the young people accepted the changes while the proud old ones were killed by the Sage Minotauro"

"I see I've always been asking myself one thing ... What's happening in your nation? Why did you. escape if they all changed?"

Ittondri put his head down ashamed.

"Many of us were changing the pride of our race that made us violent again today my country is divided in two, the pacifists who follow our philosophy and the conservatives who want to return to the Empire that were long ago conquered entire nations with their power"

"That's terrible Ittondri ..."

Vaise was thinking a while longer about the causes that made a nation fall and realized that everything was the same there were always opposing sides with different points of view if he wanted to unite his entire nation with the demi-humans he had to assume that there would be division within the nation and had to remedy it in some way.

"We've heard many things about the wise minotaur either in legends or by travelers but what is it for you?"

"That is complicated to answer, our people have always admired him but also brought with it many things that our people covet"

"That's the reason for your division, right?"

"Yes, I and my tribe escape from the madness that our nation suffers, many believe that it is condemned and there is no place for us within that nation ... I think I cant talk too much about this issue we will see each other again another day Your Majesty I want to hear some story of yours when I am back "

Vaise nodded as Ittondri moved away from the room.

"Will wars really end with this?"

Murmur Vaise remembering the attitudes he had noticed from his entourage when he was parleying with the other leaders.


	10. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey to distant lands ... and The United Kingdoms.

Part 1:

The army of the Draconic Kingdom was organized similar to that of the Empire. All the soldiers were professionals and within the academy that prepared them there were several specialties such as swordsmen and magical knights followed by magicians.

The swords made up 54% of the army while the magic knights made up 20% because not everyone had the talent to master the sword and magic at the same time, magicians made up the rest of the army.

They were divided like the Baharuth Empire in Legions, but because they had lost 69% of the population there were only 4 of the 15 that were, each legion was made up of 6 thousand swordsmen 3 thousand magic knights and 1 thousand magicians who served as support mostly.

The army of the Draconic Kingdom could not be called one when compared to the Army of the Sorcerer Kingdom that had 100 thousand demi-humans in its ranks.

Among the ranks of the demi-humans were Balfoks, Centaurs, Nagas Raja, Zoasties, Ape Beastman's and Stone Eater's.

The demi-human species had been grouped into different groups according to their specialties, weaknesses and dexterity.

The Zoasties along with Balfoks formed the vanguard and were the first to attack followed by centaurs mounted on Stone Eater's behind them was the Nagas Raja that gave support defended by the Ape Beastman's against possible surprise attacks.

This was the tactic that Cocytus had devised to cause more damage to the enemy however his challenge was like besieging a fortress that had hardly any weak points during the whole journey to the Draconic Kingdom Cocytus was devising a plan that could surprise his Master.

For this he formed a stealth team made up of Balfoks who could climb very inclined slopes nimbly along with Nagas who could use invisibility magic and support to the Balfolks.

To reach the outskirts of the city of Garudak the two armies had taken 2 weeks in which they had not met any enemies which was worrisome considering that there were some beastmen who had been able to flee from the massacre caused by the army of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Cocytus right now was near the fortress city Garudak with two armies at his back, no matter how it was he had to give a total victory to his master as an offering.

"This place is perfect, we will camp here ..."

"Cocytus-sama ... we have received a report from the human army they apparently captured a Minotaur who was spying on them. What should we do?" Said a Zoastia.

Ainz-sama may have been in charge but now I am in charge ... I must show my capacity to command for the supreme one.

"Take me there ... I need to question him"

Ainz had rushed to meet the black scripture along with Narberal who was looking at all sides because when she had gone to explore the place she felt a danger when she approached the place, she had found a human capable of killing her, however, she could not fail the mission entrusted to her by the supreme being.

"Ainz-sama we should call more guards"

"It will not be necessary besides stop calling me that we are in the Draconic Kingdom as the adventurer team Darkness"

"Forgive my clumsiness Momon-sa ..."

"Enough is enough Nabe these are not ordinary humans but still I do not see his team as a threat. I could see the level of power that these so called Godkin have but still we should be cautious"

"Yes"

"It seems that this is the place"

Ainz stopped in what appeared to be an abandoned house in the middle of the moldy forest covering its walls and the smell of death in the place.

"This is the place? "

"Yes"

One person left the cabin it was the man Ainz had seen when he was in the throne room of the Draconic Kingdom.

Nabe immediately put herself on guard putting herself in front of Ainz

"You seem to have faith in our cause Momon-sama, do not worry we will not hurt Momon-sama, Nabe-sama"

"Damn flea"

Ainz immediately gave her a light blow to the head

"Ahem excuse my partner's behavior"

"Do not worry, Momon-sama is natural that she wants to protect her partner"

Ainz coughed while giving Nabe a sharp look

"Excuse me, could we talk inside?"

"Of course, please excuse this unhelpful place but it is what is left in the aftermath of this affected nation"

Ainz nodded and followed the man's step.

"I always had faith that you would like to join our cause Momon-san we have a lot to plan and I'm sure you have a lot of information about the Sorcerer King and his lackeys right?"

"That is why I have been watching all this time, however, my opinion about him has been changing from being a simple undead thirsty for death to one more tolerant"

"I see but you know that it's just an act, right"

"If it is then he does it very well for an undead but because of that it is dangerous to approach him without a plan"

"This is true unfortunately we do not have enough staff to carry out a large-scale assault against the Sorcerer Kingdom because of that we need all the knowledge that has been obtained about the Sorcerer Kingdom as well as the endless monsters that he has under his command. He has Death Knights and other creatures but there are other creatures that we still do not know about and it would be very risky not to be prepared for such circumstances "

"Exactly"

The man entered a large room with a chandelier on the table and several armchairs where four figures were found

"So it's Momon-sama of darkness a pleasure to meet you" Said a tall, corpulent man with a beastly appearance, covered with animal skins that were a part of his silver armor and with the skull of some demi-human, he wearing a helmet as well as a bracelets made of a strange metal with several animal bones and an ax he had as a weapon it is 2 meters.

"This is Momon-sama The Dark Hero who has come to help us give him due respect"

"A pleasure to meet you Momon-sama" Two men said at the same time dressed in full reddish body suits covered with gold helmets with bandages on their arms and what appeared to be short leather covering some parts of their body just exposing their eyes

And the last to greet him was a corpulent man with two shields in each hand, one small and the other full-bodied in black armor.

"It's an honor to meet you in person Momon-sama"

"It is a pleasure to meet such powerful warriors"

"He praises us too much Momon-san we may be weaker than you because of that we need your help"

"I see then what do you need from me?"

"As I said before we need more information about the servants of the Sorcerer King as well as the strategic places of his Kingdom"

"Exactly we heard that you murdered the Vampire we met"

Vampire? Wait then the people that I've been looking for all this time were in the Slane Theocracy. How come it did not occur to me?

Ainz began to burn in Ira after discovering such a revelation but it was controlled by the emotion dampener which scared Nabe.

No, it's still not safe, it would be better to recruit the Godkins but they do not look so strong if I'm right then I'll just leave the descendants of the "players" alive

"Momon-sama, I'm sorry I heard that, I know that such a vampire destroyed his nation, please forgive the insolence that my comrade has cause." Said the man bowing as the others followed him.

"Do not worry, you can continue"

"It's fine once again we're sorry, as my comrade said that vampire you murdered was a very powerful undead two people died and one was severely wounded"

"Specifically, it was me who died and then was resurrected, I will never be able to escape that feeling of being with such a powerful being so I am sure that if you could kill her then you are much superior to us"

"This is why, in addition to information, we need you to fight with us in the war that is approaching"

"I see ... I'll accept it with one condition" He said in a cold voice without emotion which disturbed the group and Narberal.

The group simply nodded

"I want to know the details about how you met that vampire and how you managed to escape"

The Slane Theocracy planned to meet with the nobles who were causing chaos within the country so they could reach a truce and also to obtain more information about the origins of these nobles that did not appear in any writing of the Kingdom, Empire or Holy Kingdom, however , the great marshal who was in charge of the army was very devoted to his faith so he persecuted the heretics and apostates so he could give them "redemption" by killing them so they do not suffer the miseries of the government of an undead. The people who supported him were increasing more and more with their theological discourses and principles that the gods had imposed, thus leading a campaign of persecution to anyone who would spit on the faith of the gods.

The judiciary could not attempt anything against the grand marshal because he had a lot of influence within the theocracy so the only ones who could stop the grand marshal were the Cardinals or the Pontifex Maximus but they had not acted and the legislature was desperate to pass some law that would stopped this madness, the executive power was unaware or did not care about the current situation.

It was already night, hidden shadows wandered through the fields where families under the wing of Sebas worked.

A small group of 15 heavily armed soldiers were on the outskirts of the mansion where Sebas resided.

Their equipment would be considered superb than that of ordinary soldiers from other nearby countries, dressed in plate armor made of Mitril along with magic swords and various magical items.

"We must take care of this quickly the grand marshal wants us to give redemption to heretics" Said a soldier of a 33-year-old age with chestnut hair and corpulent who was at the front of the group

"Is it really okay? Commander" A 19-year-old youth who had recently entered the Theocracy's army asked fearfully, his name was Gend Negin, the third child of a peasant family who went to the capital to earn money for his family.

"You believe that an undead would have mercy on humans! We are the chosen ones, you will comply, understood?" Vocifero the commander

"Y-Yes," said Gend fearfully.

"Chief, these are Angels. How do we proceed?" Said a 23-year-old man of medium build with light brown hair and medium height.

"We will have to avoid them, look for heretics without disturbing their patrol"

"Yes" They said in unison as they disappeared stealthily through the shadows.

Leinas who was in charge of protecting the families and elves that Sebas had picked up little by little felt the approaching danger.

What is this feeling?

"Leinas-sama everyone is gathered inside the warehouses ..." Said a servant

"Well done now, lock yourselves inside the mansion I'll put angels in every door of the mansion"

"What is happening?" She said with fear

Leinas noticed that the servant had a face of terror so she gave her a warm smile to reassure her.

"Do not worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to them"

The maid reassured herself and bowed.

"Thank you Leinas-sama then I will meet with the other servants please take care of yourself"

Leinas just nodded as she went to the warehouses behind the mansion.

Unconsciously Leinas began to tremble.

What is this fear? I have a bad feeling.

"Who will really attack this place?"

While she kept thinking about those questions, she did not realize that she had come to the huge warehouses where several frightened families were hugging their children with terror because they knew that the theocracy had come to hunt them for deserting their faith.

Leinas ordered the angels to open the giant doors and saw how scared people were while some children asked their parents curiously about what was happening.

"Miss. What is going on?" Said a mother with fear permeating her face.

"Calm down, they commissioned me to protect all the families that are under the care of Sebas-sama so be sure they will be safe, I will put 5 Angels to protect this place"

The families still had a look of terror on their faces, they knew that the theocracy was powerful and that they would not rest until they saw them dead they had felt safe because the butler was inside the place, however, they did not trust Leinas so much as she wasn't very social and was not seen much in the mansion.

"Please trust me I know we have not met in a long time despite being under the same wing but I swear that I will protect all the people present here"

The eyes of the people regained a little light and some men came out in front.

"Miss if you allow us please let us help you"

"That will not be necessary, you must protect your family, right?"

"If there is something I can do to stop these wretches who want to hurt us then please"

"Okay "

Leinas took out a dark space from a leather bag from where she took out several swords, spears and shields.

The people were amazed by the show.

"I think this will be enough, take them and protect your families if the Angels are defeated keep them at bay while I come"

"Thank you, Miss "

The men said, bowing.

"All right"

Leinas with a sigh turned and left the warehouse sealing the doors from outside.

"You 5 surround the warehouse, keep your position so that nobody enters"

That said Leinas went along with the 4 remaining angels.

The group of soldiers were divided into 3, each group going to a different point of the mansion.

Five warriors sneaked into the center of the mansion where the main entrance was, stealthily avoiding the fire angels who were on patrol, this was the second group.

"Let's go straight to the mansion maybe they're hiding there"

The others nodded as each one surrounded the mansion with swift motions.

East of the mansion where the homes of the families who had defected from their faith, the first group was here .

There isn't anybody here commander. Did they escaped?"

"That is impossible, we told all the border cities to not let any citizen leave the country"

"And if they asked the merchants"

"That is not possible. No one can cheat our system. We must keep searching. Maybe there is a secret hiding place somewhere."

"Yes"

To the west of the mansion there was a small mausoleum that had been built for the remains of men, women, elderly and children who had been murdered and exposed to the public by the soldiers of the theocracy.

The third group was looking for places where people could hide but they found nothing but corpses.

"There's nothing here but remains, let's go to the back of the mansion maybe there's a secret entrance"

"Yes"

The second group slipped through the shadows until they reached the main door of the mansion, two angels with lightsabers who would not allow intruders inside were stationed there, the soldiers knew that they should not make any scandal, so they went to the back to find a secret entrance.

"Let's go "

"Where do you think the damn rats are?" Said a cold voice with a thirst for overflowing blood.

The soldiers felt an intense cold running through their bodies and turned to see a figure.

"Damn, they've already discovered us" Said a soldier to avoid falling into despair.

"I will only ask once what are you doing here? Answer and I'll just leave you unconscious"

"Damn woman do not meddle in the redemption of heretics, they must be saved from the hands of evil" Said one soldier standing guard while the others drew their swords.

"I said I would only ask once" Leinas said in a cold voice and a hostile attitude.

Leinas approached with in-human speed toward the man who had spoken and cut him in half with the rune of wind that was loaded inside the sword.

The soldiers could not see the speed that Leinas was going and thus could not act in time until they saw their leader being cut cleanly in the middle from top to bottom.

"Ahhhh" A soldier shouted horrified after seeing the brutal scene they quickly attacked Leinas.

"I warned you [Martial Art Flow Acceleration]"

Leinas active the martial art quickly dodging all their weapons

"[Martial Art Slash]"

The soldiers activated their martial arts one after the other

Leinas dodged each attack with dexterity and in turn kicked a soldier twice and used him as a meat shield with overwhelming speed.

"How annoying"

"Stop!" The soldier shrieked in pain as he was attacked by the three of his fellow soldiers.

"This is the only way it stops" Leinas said in an icy voice while beheading the soldier

The terrified soldiers began to tremble after seeing the barbarities that this woman committed

Must be a demon disguised as a woman thought a soldier while using martial arts and prayed to their gods.

"You have one last chance. What did you come for? Who sent you?" Leinas said holding the soldier's head showing them and leaving his sword on the floor.

The terrified soldiers wanted to give in but one attacked Leinas while she was unprepared.

"Damn monster ..." Shouted the soldier

"So do not listen to me" Leinas said as she grabbed the soldier by the arm and gave him a powerful blow in the belly making him vomit blood.

"I intended to forgive you even though you were bloody murderers," Leinas said scornfully.

"Okay we'll tell you everything please do not kill us we'll even pay you but please do not kill us" Said a soldier as he knelt in fear

The other soldier did the same, following his example.

"Seriously?"

"Yes" They both shouted.

Leinas activating a martial art in silence while grabbing her sword and beheading the two soldiers who were kneeling.

"I did not believe them," Leinas said in a cold voice.

"Please, I'll tell you everything so do not kill me" moaned the guard who had been hit and was lying on the floor writhing in pain with tears gushing into the ground.

And with his armor tinkling Leinas realized how well the Solution tips worked on humans.

"Please, I did not want to be part of this please, please, more of us will tell you where they are but please do not kill me," continued Gend, pleading while bending his head to the ground.

"Okay, I will not kill you"

"Thanks you Thank you"

"Where are the others? "

While Gend was telling Leinas where the other groups were the third group was entering the mansion, they were quickly intercepted by a group of angels who suddenly appeared behind attacking them.

"Damn it" Said a soldier who dodged while the two angels stabbed the two soldiers who were entering.

"They already discovered us we should retreat boss" Shouted a soldier who received the onslaught of the angels.

"We must meet with others quickly" Said a soldier who was behind some bushes watching the place.

The angels who killed the soldiers quickly attacked the others.

"Damn let's go fast" said the head of the group while using a potion that slowed the movements of the angels and activated an item that made their steps silent.

"You will not escape" Said a voice coming from a shadow with a sword stabbing the soldier in front.

The soldier's body fell to his knees as he tried to break free from the crowd, however, Leinas kicked him, knocking him to the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I am the guard of this place, answer my questions if you do not want to die" Leinas said, wiping the blood from her sword on the clothes of the soldier's body that was bleeding.

"Damn," said the aching man who was being crushed by Leinas's boot.

"Silence," Leinas said as she decapitated the agonizing soldier.

The two soldiers were frightened when they saw the scene.

It's a monster ... damn it. What do I do? I should let him escape while I distract her.

"Hey Rad tell the commander what happened I'll take care of this monster" Kera said hesitantly

"Okay," Rad said, afraid to pass through Leinas's side, but could not disobey orders from a superior.

"Do you think I'll let you escape?" Leinas said while using a martial art to approach Rad.

"Do not meddle woman" Kera said, he is a veteran soldier who had been sent on this mission because he would receive good pay. If he stalls her now it should let Rad escape with the information so the commander sends reinforcements so they could kill this monster who had the appearance of a human and collect their reward.

"You are not weak like the others, at least I will have fun with you until I kill the others"

"Cursed monster I will not let you catch the boy this will be your end as soon as he returns with the others"

"Nice words I'll let you choose the way you want to die"

"Do not underestimate me damn monster" Kera said as he attacked Leinas consecutively without giving her rest.

This is bad he ran away.

"Persíganlo make sure he does not alert the others" Leinas said directing to the angels who were arriving.

"How annoying ... [Martial Art Fortitude]"

Kera saw an opening and use [Slash] but the martial art of LeInas was activated just in time

"What? "

"[Martial Art Blast]" Leinas with a quick movement succeeded in burying the sword in the opening of Kera's helmet.

"What are you?" Those were the last words of a Kera terrified by the little mercy that this woman showed.

Leinas pulled out the sword that embedded itself in Kera's head with difficulty as she gasped.

"Damn it ... I used too many martial arts and I still have to take care of the others" Leinas said panting and wiping the sweat that soaked her forehead.

"There are still 6 more"

Rad was getting tired little by little but he could not stop he had to find the first group where the commander was and abort the mission despite having received an order from his superior to bring reinforcements he was sure that the old man was already dead.

"Damn we have to abandon the mission we must inform the grand marshal of the monster that resides in this mansion"

After saying those words, he look back

"No no no no no" Rad desperately screamed

The fire angels were already near Rad ... they were going to kill Rad.

Rad was a young man who had accepted the mission in order to earn money that he usually used to go to brothels or to go drinking together with the other soldiers.

I do not want to die, it was a bad idea to have accepted this job. Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Just when he was going to be pierced by the light swords of the angels.

"What happened?" Rad said fearfully.

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes stopped the swords of the angels with what appeared to be a spear-sword.

"The madness ends here, all those involved in this mission have been condemned to death by the Pontiff Maximus" Said the young man destroying the angels with ease

"The black scripture" Rad murmur with fear.

"Now to capture your teammates. Where are the others?"

"T-They were killed by a monster" he said desperately pointing behind the young man.

"Monster?" Said the young man while holding back a sword that was suppose to end his life.

"I-It's her" Rad shouted

"Oh you must be very strong young lady" Said the young man pushing back Leinas.

"So you were the bad omen," said Leinas with a thirst for blood.

Leinas quickly active all her support martial arts

"I'm very sorry but I did not come to fight with you" Said the young man lowering his weapon and giving herba smile.

"What are you talking about? You are the leader of these murderers, I'm sure of that," Leinas said with a sharp look.

"You are wrong I came to take these soldiers to be judged by the gods, I am very sorry that they wanted to commit such a thing, the slane theocracy will give you an adequate compensation for the damages caused to your property" Said the young man bowing his head.

"Do not try to cheat me damn [Martial Art Explosion]"

Leinas used her most powerful martial art along with the in-human speed she had learned but was stopped by the young man's weapon very easily.

"Impossible!" Leinas said with bewilderment

"Sorry Miss, I told you I do not want to fight you" After saying those words the young man hit her in the back of the neck and leaving her unconscious

Rad saw with amazement the scene that was happening in front of him while still thinking about the words that the younge man said, he was going to be condemned to death along with the others who had assaulted this place with that idea in mind he quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"Well she was very strong to say the truth I guess she did kill the others who came with you, well you'll have to come with me"

In the Re-Estize Kingdom, Queen Renner was looking out the window at her little puppy who was fighting with the gifted swordsman Brain Unglaus who was lately getting stronger with every fight they had.

Climb had raised his skills due to his training with Sebas which was mainly due to fighting against creatures of immense power. One of those creatures had been Hamuseke who had been assigned to be the training partner of Climb.

The first time he met Hamuseke he was surprised by the terrible power overflowing within the creature it was not until shortly after he remembered that the creature was the mascot of Momon The Dark Hero which did not surprise Climb if his pet was so strong then Momon should be a hundred times more powerful.

At first climb it was just boring for Hamusuke, time passed until Climb was able to fully develop his martial art [Limit Breaker] that would let Climb put up a fight against the creature.

He wanted to become as strong as Momon who was able to kill a vampire of enormous power and also possibly be on par with the Sorcerer King. Cimb wanted that so he could defend Queen Renner, even though he knew he could not have her hand he could at least protect her.

"Come on Climb don't get distracted ..."

"Yes, [Martial Art Two Fold Slash of Light]"

Brain easily dodged the technique but immediately Climb appeared at his side with imense speed

"What?!"

Climb did not give him time to respond and gave him a horizontal kick at his back.

"I will not lose this time" Brain screamed

"{Martial Art Gleam of God]"

Climb could not see the attack and was sent flying.

"I do not want to lose either Brain-san"

"[Martial Art] [Impulse] [Dexterity] [Ondulatory Sword]"

Climb active several martial arts and charge at full speed to Brain giving him the opportunity to give the final blow but was stopped by the brain katana in time-

"That was to close Climb" Brain said panting

Climb smiled and put on his sword again

"It was a good fight. Brain-san you improved the activation speed of [Field] right?" Climb said panting

"That's right, I'm trying to master it even more until it becomes a part of my body"

Brain also said tired and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That would be very useful to quickly perceive any movement of the enemy even if it is hidden"

"Exactly, did you not learn something similar from Sebas-sama?"

"W-Well, actually Sebas-sama only refined my senses. I still can not fully perceive enemies, so I'm often training soldiers at the same time to be able to tune it even more"

"I see though that's not your job Climb, also as I remember the Sorcerer Kingdom will protect us if something goes wrong. Why do you want to train soldiers?"

"Well honestly I do not like to depend on others so I want to train a professional army for Queen Renner so that we can defend ourselves"

"I understand ... well you should go rest we have a lot of work to do today"

"Yes," Climb said with a fierce look

"Now that I see you ... you've really grown Climb"

"Really, I really do not see the difference"

"Well I guess it always happens to us at some time in life, we do not realize how big we have grown ... every time I see you, you look more like Gazef ... except for your hair"

Those words made Climb blush

"T-Thanks Brain-san, that means a lot to me"

"If I'm good I'll also change, I also have to take care of generating an elite team for the Queen"

Climb nodded and went to the tower where he resided while Brain went to his position the same one as the late Gazef Stronoff once the strongest Warrior in the Kingdom.

That title should be for Climb, he is becoming someone better every time I see him ... it seems that in the end I will not be able to fulfill the promise I made Gazef so I will pass it on to someone more worthy ... no I was not the one who gave it to you he always promised it to Climb, right? Gazef

Once I wanted to be the strongest as strong as you Gazef, however, that change I do not know when or where it changed but somehow I will not let your legacy disappear ...

"Your Highness, how should we act?"

"Marques Raeven ... excuse me now it is Prime Minister right?"

Marques Raeven shrugged

"That's right, thanks to you I was able to save my family. The least I can do is help you manage this Kingdom."

"If we should delay a little longer, the answering would be very problematic if they begin to invade us while we are weak"

"He's right, should we ask the Sorcerer Kingdom for help?"

"That sounds good but we must defend ourselves for the moment, if we reach a dead end then we will ask for the intervention of the Sorcerer Kingdom"

"That would be very risky, we would lose our troops defending our nation, too. Do you think the Sorcerer Kingdom will sit idly by as they invade the land they conquered?"

"Exactly for that reason we must defend ourselves ... the Sorcerer Kingdom will act when it sees that we are being invaded so it will not be necessary to ask for its help"

"High King…"

"Climb also has to earn the title to make it possible"

Raeven felt an intense cold running through his body.

"I agree, Climb must show up in combat to be able to win your hand, right?"

Renner just nodded as she watched Climb climb toward his tower.

"Your Highness ... I also investigated the Agrand Republic"

"How did it go? "

"Well it seems that a strong alliance is forming between several demi-humans, heteromorphs, beast-men and elves"

"Elves? Were they not at war with the Slane Theocracy?"

"It is as you says, however, these elves do not belong to the forests south of the Theocracy according to this report they are from a nation that is in the center of the continent The Torand Nation according to rumors they seem to have a powerful military. Report indicates that they march along with other demi-humans that were scattered south of the central continent"

"I see they realized the danger represented by the Sorcerer Kingdom and are willing to attack with all the armies they have"

"Exactly in addition if all that power manages to advance to this part of the continent we will be the first to be invaded"

"I understand, the Agrand Republic is very methodical I do not think they'll go for a full frontal attack"

"With how the Kingdom is right now, they will surely send a small contingent"

"Then if we stop them, they will send a bigger force to conquer us, right?"

"It would be better to let them invade the Kingdom little by little until they reach the mountains where we can easily ambush and destroy them, I suggest that a fort be built in that place"

"Re-Asenaru is a fortress city"

"If, however, it may not strong enough to withstand an entire army it has not served in a long time"

"I see , we also do not have enough money to pay for the labor we need "

"Your Highness, if I may say so, I think it would be better to ask for help from the Sorcerer Kingdom"

"Why do you insist on that?"

"It's because I'm sure that Ainz Ooal Gowm has the power to repel an entire army," Raeven said regretfully.

"It's like they say right?"

Raeven just nodded with regret

"Well then let's do that I will inform Albedo-sama of our situation and if it is possible that they sent us help"

"Thank you, your highness," Raeven said with a small bow.

"Prime Minister Raeven do not worry about your son anymore I will not put my hands on him, now I only have eyes for Climb" Renner said with a childish smile.

Raeven was disturbed by Renner's behavior.

"Then if you excuse me, Majesty," said Raeven, bowing.

It had been more than two days since Platinum Dragon Lord of the Agrand Republic had left and played ambassador and the response was something the council had foreseen.

"Well, are we going to attack or wait for the weaklings of the Theocracy?" Darkfire said.

"Always so anxious Darkfire we must be cautious maybe the Sorcerer King has planned this ... we should not act without thinking first" said Obsidian

"We must be patient lately there has been a lot of movement on the part of the Sorcerer Kingdom" Tsua said

"It's fine but I can not wait to go to war I want to be able to fight against this Sorcerer King or some of his vassals that are rumored to be as strong as the King himself" Darkfire said

"I also heard about that but it would be very risky if we take into account that he may be a "player" possibly having the same power of the Eight Greed Kings" Said Blue Sky

"Even so, we will attack, it seems to me very soon, the Torand nation is still preparing its army, it may arrive in a month," said Deep Darkness

"You're right it's very soon, the Slane Theocracy is still occupied with the internal conflict within their country, should we help them?" Obsidian said.

"No, I think it would be better to use the Theocracy as a decoy after all it's only a matter of time before it is destroyed, we should only bring warriors who want to leave it" Darkfire said

"We have an alliance with them we can not do that Darkfire ... but it's true that it's about to be destroyed" Blue Sky said

"We must help them with the problems they are going through or at least bring the Godkin along with the black scripture" said DeepDarkness

"That sounds very much like you, however, at least we should donate food so they can rush their army," Tsua said.

"Platinum your ideals will not work now ... we agreed that we would have an alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom but we will not act if it is not necessary" Obsidian said

Tsua was left with a bitter taste.

"Was the mission to recruit Momon successful?" Said Deep Darkness with interest.

"How impatient, do you think it can be that easy?" Obsidian said with annoyance

"Well ... what our decision, will we attack or wait for other nations?" Tsua said impatiently.

"We should also wait, according to a report from the officers, several tribe of werewolves, demi-humans and some heteromorphs have arrived to join the army ..." Obsidian said

"So they understand the threat posed by the Sorcerer King" said Blue Sky

"Well, our army keeps growing so I think it will be better to wait , we also need a strategy to use against the army of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Listen, he has an army of undead few know how to fight against these, so we will need a way to stop them" said Deep Darknes

"You're right I heard that he has Death Knights ... It would be very problematic to have several of those creatures on the battlefield"

"We should start with a fierce wild magic attack as soon as we see thousands of powerful undead that will deal a major blow to the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom" Darkfire said

"It would be effective but we can not let them see our magic in the first attack we must keep it until the second defense" Said Tsua

"Why don't we use a small elite group?" Blue Sky said

"That's interesting ... I agree, someone else?" Said Deep Darkness

The others also nodded.

"Well then, how much longer will we delay this war?" Tsua said.

"It would be 2 months while we fully gather all our forces, it would be suicidal to attack without having all our power" Obsidian said

"That's long, however, you're right it will be better to attack when we are all in top condition" Darkfire said

"I agree although we should send the elite group to investigate the domains of the Sorcerer King so that they inform us of what kind of creatures they are, in order to formulate a better plan" said DeepDarkness

"Good point as our armies come together we should investigate their monsters" Blue Sky said

"Then that will be done but we are still leaving the theocracy in a bing if we don't help them we will lose a valuable ally besides the objects that are within the theocracy could fall into the hands of the Sorcerer King "Tsua said

"Then I think it will be better to save them" Obsidian said

"That's not like you, Obsidian, but I agree it would be much worse if those objects fall into the hands of the Sorcerer King" said DeepDarkness

"I see ... so that how it is then I have no choice but to accept his suggestion" Darkfire said

"I agree, although if the theocracy falls, we will go to collect all the items that are inside together with the Godkins" Blue Sky said in a cold voice.

The atmosphere trembled for a moment.

"By the way, Platinum, could you wake him up?" Darkfire said.

"No, but I'm sure he will as soon as the Sorcerer King disturbs his peace" Tsua said

"I do not understand how he could not wake up when Jaldabaoth was in the Holy Kingdom" Blue Sky said

"He is very intelligent, he sure woke up" Said Obsidian

"If you have been seeing all the events, it is very likely that you are heading to the Republic" said Deep Darknes

After having agreed to the alliance with the demi-human tribes belonging to the plains north of the Torand Nation the king had called a national mobilization soon after he came out to give a speech that motivated all citizens to participate in the war that was approaching .

As usual Vaise was playing chess along with the minotaur with whom he had sympathized.

"Well ... checkmate"

"Come on, is it really? ... the next one I will not lose ... let's play again"

"I did not know you had this childish facet Your Highness. How is it that you govern this Great Nation?"

"W-Well ... I actually don't ... the Ministers handle the state" Vaise said in a low and embarrassed voice

Ittondri only sighed as he scratched his chin.

"I still can not understand how this Nation survived with you in charge ..."

"I-I'm sorry" Vaise said, bending his head, surely if the citizens saw this they would be surprised, however, for the servants, butlers and other people who were inside the Palace it was normal that anyone who knew Vaise would end up scolding him for being so irresponsible with his duties as Monarch.

Ittondri who was sighing received a [Message]

[Chief The Sorcerer Kingdom Army has started mobilizing right now is heading east]

[Keep your profile low keep informing me regularly if something bad happens, escape from there or if you are captured ...]

Ittondri with regret could not say the last words

[I understand Chief, do not worry I do this for my family]

[Go with honor warrior]

Ittondri cut the message and on his face you could see the grief that fell on him, Vaise realized this detail and could not help asking.

"Something happen? "

"Do not"

"You know I'm an elf, right? I could hear your conversation ... it's terrible to tell brave men to commit such a thing"

"That's right, the burden with being the boss is very heavy"

"That's right ... decades ago I could not bear all the responsibilities that came with being the monarch so I left them to those talented subjects honestly if it had been me who administered this nation it would have been a chaos" Vaise said as if it were an achievement

Which destroyed the environment and made Ittondri release a laugh.

"Your Highness, do you really deserve this honor?"

"Well, no, I'm not the most suitable for this position I always wanted to leave this position but the ministers insist that there must always be a King ..."

Ittondri only breathed a sigh as he sat back in his seat.

"Your Highness ... I was curious about your system. How do you have this?"

"Well we do not really know how they were made according to the sages they were found a long time ago in some temples despite the passage of time they are still in operation ... it is very useful when going from city to city"

"Do people know about this?"

Vaise started to get serious

"No, if people discovered this it would be very troublesome some would try to extract the power that is inside those crystals, news would also spread which would trigger other nations and they would try to attack us to get it ... it is very useful but also problematic"

"I see ... sometimes knowledge is dangerous, right?"

"Yes ... by the way, where are Thathrak and Ournadra?"

"Those two are in their residences trying to store their magic in crystals"

"Crystals? "

"Yes, they can apparently save the power of an 8th tier spell"

So they also found the place ... well I must be careful not to reveal this

"That's amazing. Where did they find it?"

"I do not know, they are very suspicious about magic, they surely ran into some ruin that contained several treasures"

"If that's the most natural thing, nobody would want to give away those crystals knowing the power they can have"

The conversation was fading little by little.

"Your Majesty they have returned" Said a maid who was behind the door

"Let them in"

"Yes"

The two doors opened and a group of 5 figures entered a minotaur, a naga, a heteromorph, an elf and a human.

The latter three immediately knelt as soon as they were close enough to Vaise.

"Your Majesty the operation is a success, we managed to annihilate the heads of the tribe of the alliance"

"Splendid ... you really are worthy of the title that has been given to you"

"Thank you very much Your Majesty"

"Well this is to be expected after all these are our champions for the war ... answer me with sincerity. Was it difficult?"

The 5 figures were disconcerted

"W-Well we could not have done it if we were going one by one" said the Minotaur

"This is really a very dangerous mission if we had only used the same skills" Said the Naga

"I see then it was teamwork ... that's good"

The 5 figures nodded with a smile.

"That's very satisfying ... it would be very good if our races got along as well as you do ..."

"That's right, I can not complain after seeing the skill of this human he is very skilled I doubt I can compare" Said the Minotaur

"That's nothing Rothdar you good did too you saved me from certain death" Said the human

"Well, well, why don't you tell us what your adventure was like?" Vaise said clapping and with a jovial voice.

"I would like to hear how they managed to get inside such a dangerous place"

"Understood "

The five figures got up and sat in armchairs that were inside the bedroom.

"Well at the beginning we did not get along as you will know"

Within the Torand Nation there were six cities that were heavily armed, these cities were the ones that faced the great gates. At the northwest door overlooking a vast forest was the team that was formed in order to assassinate the chiefs of the tribes, next to Vasise was an old man and behind him a young man of 24 years

"Your Majesty, it's been a long time," the old man said in a fierce voice.

"Oh yes it's the crow ... you've already become a fossil" Vaise said mocking

The crow just hit him in the stomach.

"That's no way to treat your elders. Young Vaise. Do you want me to beat you up? I still have the strength to kick your bum," said the crow with a gentlemanly voice.

Vaise just rubbed his sore stomach and showed an arrogant smile.

"It's been decades and I still can not reach you. How come you have this strength?"

The old man simply sighed.

"We'll talk about that later, for now we should take care of the current problem Are you ready? Kazumi"

"Y-Yes grandfather"

"Why did you give him a name like that? Your names are very strange"

"That does not concern you brat, it's a family tradition"

"Its what you say Katsugo"

"Years have passed and you still do not change that arrogant attitude brat," the old man said tiredly.

"So you are the grandson of the crow you must have overwhelming strength"

"D-Do not say that your majesty ... my grandfather always talked about you as someone powerful I doubt he can beat you in combat"

"So he did not tell you the truth ... well actually he beat me up when I was young"

"Your M-Majesty, is it okay for you to say that?"

"Kazumi I order it although you see him as a monarch in reality he is a good for nothing I need to correct that while I'm in the capital"

Kazumi nodded as he gathered with four other warriors who were at the gates of the Torand nation.

Did grandfather really beat the King?

While the 24-year-old was still walking in thought he crashed into the back of a minotaur of 2.15 meters.

"Hey dwarf do not bother" said the minotaur pushing him

"I'm sorry… "

"So you are the human being that will be sent by the Torand Nation you do not seem very strong ... Will you really come with us?" Said the naga

"That's right ... besides I'm not so weak I was sent because of my abilities"

"Really dwarf? How about a fight?" Said the excited minotaur

Ittondri slowly approached Rothdar's back and struck him.

"That's enough Rothdar you have to get along with this human he is not like any other, you can fight him once you've finished the mission"

"Y-Yes boss" Said Rothdar in pain

"Well, apparently we're almost complete, we're just missing the elf that was going to be sent by the Torand nation too. Where is he human?" Said the heteromorph.

A shadow approached the heteromorph's back and gave him a touch that scared him

"Here man-ant"

He said a lovely voice

"Damn it ... the elves always to this, that's why I hate them"

"Come on, do not say that man-ant I'm very friendly so why not introduce ourselves to connect better" Said a young elf with a huge smile, with demure clothes on that empathize his golden hair and golden eyes he had a silver cane on his back.

"We are all here Should we split Steel Arm?" Said the naga

"That's right ... keep in mind that this mission is of great importance for the future if we fail then only eternal suffering for this world will remain"

The five nodded and left through the gigantic gates of the Torand nation.

The group responsible for the annihilation of the tribal chiefs who wanted to destroy the Torand nation was made up of 5 subjects of great power.

A young man of 24 years with black hair and brown eyes a height of 1.78 meters, wearing plate armor made of an unknown metal enchanted with magic that surpassed the greatest magicians of the Torand nation.

His weapons were a short sword holstered in his waist also made of an unknown metal with an extraordinary edge and a two-handed sword at his back made of an unknown metal that had a volcanic aspect to it the blase shone a magma color and the hilt was encrusted with a rock that was very rare and it gave it a legendary look.

Yuguri Kazumi a descendant of a "player" of 3 centuries ago that possessed overwhelming power.

"So you are the grandson of the crow, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Talint'mar Ruath Raile" said the elf who was nearby.

Talint'mar Ruath Raile a descendant of an ancient noble house.

A 20-year-old with tier magic above average within the country capable of launching level 5 divine magic with great ease was the second best after the magic director.

His appearance was that of a young blonde with golden eyes of a height of 1.80 meters and a slightly corpulent complexion.

His equipment consisted of a silver staff made of orichalcum, an enchanted hooded cloak with a flight spell, and a small backpack on his back where he carried various magical items and potions.

"A pleasure to meet you, I've heard of you, you are very popular among women, and you are very talented in magic"

"That's right and you will not show off, remember that we are a team so we should get along, share things and be coordinated at all times"

"Cursed elf, you're very noisy, are you all like that? I do not understand how the matriarch could form an alliance with people like that" said Molashta

A 2-meter ant-man with an appearance similar to that of an armor made of dark brown plates with his jaws hanging from what appeared to be his mouth and with 3 pairs of eyes, plus a tail and 4 arms.

His weapons consisted of 2 enchanted swords of a sapphire brilliance sheathed in his waist, carrying on his back a magic shield and a ring in one of his hands.

"Come on, do not be like that, we should get along, we are an elite fighting force," Raile said complaining.

"Not everyone is like that, Molashta, apparently this one is just a damn fool" said Lariakthat

A humanoid-looking naga of a stature of 2.1 meters looking mournful and serious.

His equipment consisted of 2 rings in each hand, a crown of mental protection, a belt of magic strength and a small bag.

"How dreary ... well if we did not try to get along well then I will try for you friends"

"S-Sorry Raile-san, I think you should calm down a bit, you're too noisy," Kazumi said.

"You too Kazumi-san ... your all boring ... nooo" Raile exclaim dramatically

"Why did they have to send this crazy man?" Lariakthat said

"Raile-san, I think you should calm down, we do not know each other very well, you're just causing us to separate," said Kazumi.

Raile received a sword in his chest.

"I-It's okay ... I'll calm down"

Raile said in a lugubrious voice.

"Demons, how is it that there are elves like that?" said Molashta

"I have a damn ant name" said Lariakthat

The atmosphere began to tense

"And what's that? Only answer to my snake question" said Molashta with annoyance-

This is bad if they continue they could fight I have to stop this.

"I will not answer you anything damn perverted ant" Lariakthat said

"What did you say?" Molashta shouted

"What you heard damn pervert you walk naked are you not ashamed?" Lariakthat said

"This is my damn snake armor" Molashta said pointing to his body

Lariakthat began to conjure strengthening spells while Molashta unsheathed his two swords.

"Thats enough, we're not here to fight each other, we have a mission to fulfill your fights can wait," said Mothdar

The two regain their composure but there was still tension between the two.

"This has not ended snake"

"Same for you damn perverted ant"

"Well I think that was enough we must concentrate on reaching the advanced camp" Said Kazumi

Mothdar turned to see Kazumi and the elf.

"Human, what's wrong with that elf?" Rothdar said pointing at the downcast Raile

"W-Well, it seems he will not be able to recover for a moment"

"How rare are the elves ... well I was surprised by the attitude you took with a human comrade ... you called yourself kazumi, right?"

"Yes and you ... Mothdar, right?"

"That's right, never forget the name Mothdar Fierce Hammer" Mothdar said with pride

"I'll keep it in mind Mothdar"

"Your are a ferocious human ... the boss said you are different from other humans but I do not see anything special"

"Well it's very problematic, I can not differentiate your Mothdar race either"

"I guess it's because we're from different races, however, my philosophy can not discriminate species. Do you think we'll fight after all Kazumi?"

"I do not know about any of that what I do know is I want to test your strength Fierce hammer"

All the citizens of the Elvish Kingdom had gathered outside the Royal Palace.

Today was the coronation of the New King as promised they managed to obtain the Kingdom, however, there were many who were not sure if it would be a better government under the new King some still believed in the legends that were told about the dark elves .

According to the legends long ago the dark elves enslaved the elves of light, due to the evil nature of the dark elves they were tyrants, arrogant and without compassion so much that they were compared to the undead. They had not been discovered until the arrival of the Eight Greed Kings and even they were horrified by the treatment of the light elves they then destroyed the whole country of dark elves and left nothing but a desert without life, the few survivors escaped to the center of the continent while the elves of light were released and little by little retreated into the forests where they would create their own Kingdom.

Because of this legend some were scared, many wanted to escape but could not do it because they would be captured by the theocracy or massacred by the demi-humans of the abelion hills they could only beg that it was not a tyrannical government.

"S-Sister, are you okay?"

"T-This is nothing, I'll be fine"

"It does not seem like that, are you nervous?"

"Actually yes, I will never be able to match the skills of Ainz-sama, it will be impossible to match"

"S-Sister you just have to say a few words, you can also give a speech at the end like Ainz-sama"

"That is impossible, Ainz-sama has every movement calculated on the other hand I can not even be a step ahead"

"E-Everything will be fine ... you'll do great sister"

Aura gave him a smile-

"Thanks Mare"

Mare smiled back

"Your Highness, we're ready," said Felicia.

"I see by the way, where are the other elves that accompanied us, Mare?"

"W-Well, they're serving as servants. Did you not notice, Sister?"

"So that's a good thing they should be doing minor work when I finish this I'd like to talk to them ... find them Felicia"

"As ordered by Your Highness"

"Well then let's go"

Aura was dressed in an elegant outfit, a lavishly embroidered and decorated suit with a military cap with the emblem of Ainz Ooal Gowm wearing a red cloak with black gloves and a golden chain that hung from his waist to his pocket.

While Aura walked towards the largest balcony of the palace where all the elfs of the Elvish Kingdom could see her and next to her were the captain of the knights Faler, the pontiff of the high elves, Mare his little brother, Felicia his servant , Two beautiful elves with green dresses wearing tiaras and a necklace together with jewelry that increased their beauty more these two elves were the once duchess concubines now decided to support the new Queen Aura.

"Your Highness," they said in unison as the most close knelt before Aura.

They were followed by all the citizens who were watching.

Who started the ceremony was the first concubine.

«Citizens, I present to you Aura Bella Fiora, your undisputed Queen. Therefore, all those who have come this day to lend her allegiance and service, are they willing to do it? "The Pontiff said.

The citizens went into confusion for a moment because they knew it was a man but regained their composure when they realized how beautiful it was some murmured things like.

"A woman?" "Now that they say it really looks like a woman" "I thought it was weird from the beginning that it was a man" "Right, I knew it was a girl" "She's very young"

All the citizens responded animatedly to the revelation and gave approval to the new ruler.

"Does she promise and swear to govern the people of the Elven Kingdom, as well as their possessions and other territories belonging to any of them in accordance with their respective laws and customs?"

«I promise solemnly».

«And to try, in the extension of his power, that all his judgments are presided over by Law, Justice and Mercy?»

"Yes I promise. Everything that I have promised so far I will fulfill and keep »

Several servants brought with them the artifacts that recognized her as Queen.

Aura removed the hat she was wearing while lowering her head

«In the name of the holy light I give you this sacred scepter and this holy crown I proclaim to you, Aura Bella Fiora, Queen of Kalthórien»

He proclaim with a solemn voice placing on her head a crown formed by a circle of gold and enriched with precious stones. Decorated with eight florets shaped like celery leaves, interpolated with eight lower gold tips, finished in pearls and an equal number of gold tiaras and laden with scarlet jewels with a sapphire jewel and a cross on top.

And a long scepter adorned with a scarlet jewel on top.

After this process the high officials were getting on their knees giving each their oath

"I, Graceiries Huntinghawk Lightning-Bearer, Duchess of the North Forest, become your vassal and devoted servant on earth, and loyally and honestly, I swear to live and die in your defense against any enemy."

"I, Hollydiana Silentread Great-soul, Duchess of the South Forest, I become your vassal and devoted servant on earth, and loyally and honestly, I swear to live and die in your defense against any enemy."

«I, Marendithas Taletreader Tyrantfeller, Pontiff of the Order of the High Elves and leader of the faith, I will be faithful and honest, and loyalty and honesty I swear to you, our Sovereign Lady, Queen of this kingdom and Defender of the Faith, your heirs and successors who are according to the law. "

"I, Faler Hollysword of Chaoshadow, Captain of the Order of Light Knights, will be faithful and honest, and loyalty and honesty I swear to you, our Sovereign Lady, Queen of this Kingdom and Defender of the Faith, and your heirs and successors they are so according to the law ».

«Stand my loyal servants»

They all stood up in unison and the pontiff turned around to the town proclaiming:

"Long Live Queen Aura"

All repeated in unison with fervor.

I understand why I should say all that surely Ainz-sama should have done the same when he was named Ruler of Nazarick.


End file.
